


A Travers l'Objectif

by GabrielleR



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-03-31 21:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13983303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielleR/pseuds/GabrielleR
Summary: France, août 1945:Un brillant journaliste photographe se trouve dans un couvent du sud de la France, où les sœurs s'occupent de lui depuis la fin de la guerre.Un jeune médecin parcours le pays depuis la Libération à la recherche de son amant, il ne s'attend pas à ce qu'il va découvrir...





	1. Le Couvent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je préviens tout de suite, ce premier chapitre peut être déroutant, je vous assure que la suite sera plus simple à comprendre ;-)

**Près de Valence, août 1945 :**

La fin de la guerre ne se faisait pas encore ressentir, dans les journaux on pouvait encore lire les évènements qui se déroulaient de l’autre côté de la planète, dans le pacifique. Ce matin, on avait pu lire en une du _Monde_  : «  _Une révolution scientifique, les Américains lancent leur première bombe atomique sur le Japon_. »

Révolution scientifique ? Sans doute, mais ici, on aurait préféré que la science se consacre à sauver des vies, et non à les annihiler. Le jour où les hommes consacreront leur imagination, et leur intelligence à la paix et non à la guerre, le monde se portera beaucoup mieux. Une vision utopique sans doute, alors que l’Europe sort à peine de son deuxième conflit mondiale en moins de trente ans, mais un espoir partagé par beaucoup. Tous espèrent seulement que les erreurs commises en 1918 ne seront pas réitérées cette fois, et qu’enfin, les générations futures pourront jouir d’un futur sans guerre. Est-ce trop demander à nos dirigeants ? Peut-être, seul l’avenir nous le dira, mais cette une ne donnait guère d’espoir dans ce petit coin reculé du Vercors.

Situé à quelques kilomètres de Valence, juste au pied du massif, ce couvent ne se réjouissait guère de toutes ces nouvelles, elles n’étaient que le signe que la guerre n’était pas réellement finie. Les sœurs avaient au moins le soulagement de savoir que les combats étaient désormais loin d’ici, et que les pauvres garçons qui occupaient encore les lits n’auraient plus à revivre de telles horreurs. Dès l’occupation, ce couvent avaient permis à beaucoup « d’indésirables » de se cacher. Les familles inquiètes leur avaient confié leurs enfants pour les protéger, et il était clair depuis quelques temps, que la plupart de ses enfants ne retrouveraient jamais leurs parents. Ils n’avaient que rarement accepté de se cacher avec leurs enfants, devant veiller sur leurs propres parents, leurs frères, leurs sœurs. Ceux qui avaient acceptés avaient pu tous se rendre sains et saufs jusqu’en Suisse, et par chance, le couvent n’avait jamais été inquiété par la Gestapo ou la milice.

Aujourd’hui, tous les enfants vivaient encore à l’intérieur du couvent, mais bien plus libres qu’ils n’avaient pu l’être pendant la guerre. En les regardant jouer dans le jardin, à la lisière de la forêt, on ressentait peine et joie mêlées. Peine de voir les plus vieux, tenter de rattraper les années qu’ils avaient perdu, cette enfance qu’on leur avait retiré, nié, arraché. Et joie, d’observer les plus jeunes enfin profiter de la liberté de jouer au grand air, sans avoir à ressentir la peur des adultes d’un simple regard. Ils jouaient au bord du ruisseau, riant alors qu’ils s’éclaboussaient les uns les autres, quelques sœurs s’occupaient naturellement d’équeuter les haricots pour le repas du soir, d’autres étaient encore dans le potager, certaines étaient parties en ville, chercher de probables informations sur des parents survivants, et les dernières s’occupaient des blessés et des malades qu’on leur amenait encore. Non, la guerre n’était pas encore tout à fait finie.

Au milieu des enfants, il y avait quelqu’un qui ne faisait pas partie des pensionnaires du couvent, mais qui n’était pas non plus un orphelin. Sa petite taille lui permettait sans doute de se fondre un peu dans la masse, mais ses cheveux gris le trahissaient immédiatement. Malgré tout, les enfants ne s’inquiétaient pas de sa présence, ils étaient habitués à lui depuis un an. Il était leur grand frère, ou leur oncle, peu importe, il était celui à qui on peut faire confiance et avec qui on peut s’amuser tout en sachant que l’on est protégé.

 Les sœurs ayant terminé leur besogne, elles commencèrent à rentrer.

\- Martin ! le héla l’une d’entre elles. N’oublie pas de les ramener pour le souper !

\- Bien sûr, leur sourit le prénommé Martin.

Une fois que les sœurs furent parties, il se tourna vers les enfants l’air conspirateur. Tous avaient très bien compris ce qu’il avait en tête. Ils se mirent tous en place derrière lui, il entama le décompte. 3….2….1….partez ! Et la course pouvait commencer. On pouvait entendre le bruit de leurs pas dans l’eau, et leurs rires qui fusaient sûrement jusqu’au village en bas, qui était précisément leur destination. Martin allait sûrement se faire réprimander par les sœurs, mais ça en valait la peine. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que de voir et d’entendre les enfants rire. Leur joie était la sienne.

 

*****

 

Un corps contre le sien, des bras qui l’entourent, le soleil qui brûlent un peu plus leurs peaux moites. Un soupir d’aise s’échappait de lui, il était dans les meilleures dispositions possibles pour entamer une magnifique journée. Il se retournait pour pouvoir s’emparer de ses lèvres fines, pour pouvoir se coller à lui encore plus. Mais soudain, il n’y avait plus personne, son amant semblait glisser du lit, il s’éloignait, l’abandonnait. Non ! Il voulait le rattraper, il devait le rattraper, le rejoindre. Mais il ne pouvait pas, le lit s’allongeait de plus en plus, l’éloignant chaque seconde de l’amour de sa vie. Non, il n’avait pas le droit de le laisser seul. Il se relevait, courrait, mais il ne pouvait quitter leur lit, et la porte…la porte qui va se refermer. Non !

\- NOOON !

Il se réveilla en hurlant dans cette petite chambre, la femme de ménage se précipite dans sa chambre, choquée. Il essayait de reprendre son souffle, assis dans ce petit lit qui ne peut accueillir que lui.

\- Ca va monsieur Weill ? lui demanda-t-elle inquiète.

\- Oui, ça va, souffla Martin, c’était juste un cauchemar, je suis désolée.

\- Ce n’est rien Monsieur, on a l’habitude ici, lui sourit-elle tristement.

Elle referma soigneusement la porte et Martin se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Cela faisait maintenant plus de cinq ans qu’il faisait le même rêve, encore et toujours, chaque nuit. Il avait espéré que la fin de la guerre lui laisserait un peu de répit, et c’était le cas, elle lui avait laissé deux jours, et le visage de son amant lui était réapparu, car il était la seule chose qui comptait à ses yeux. Ils ne s’étaient pas vus ou écrit depuis cinq ans. Martin ne savait pas ce qui lui était arrivé, s’il était en vie ou non. Il n’avait aucun moyen de le savoir, il cherchait depuis des mois et ne l’avait toujours pas retrouvé. Mais avait-il envie qu’on le retrouve, et surtout qu’ _il_ le retrouve. C’est une question que Martin se posait depuis qu’il l’avait abandonné sur ce bateau en direction de Londres. Martin ne pouvait pas s’imaginer que Yann l’avait laissé ainsi, l’avait abandonné lâchement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Ses amis lui avaient répété, « c’est pour te protéger ». Seulement voilà, il ne voulait pas qu’on le protège, il n’en avait pas besoin, il savait prendre soin de lui. Non, Yann voulait encore de lui, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement, et même si ce n’était pas le cas, il voulait l’entendre de sa bouche, il en avait besoin. Il ne pouvait pas tirer un trait sur lui tout seul, il fallait qu’on l’aide, il fallait qu’ _il_ l’aide.

Martin se décida à se lever sur les coups de neuf heures, ce qui était déjà bien tard pour lui. Il avait réussi à retrouver la trace de Yann jusque dans la Drôme, c’était le dernier voyage qu’il avait effectué, mais ici, à Valence, personne ne semblait le connaître, mais peut-être ceux qui l’avaient connu étaient morts aujourd’hui. Cela faisait bientôt un an mais la ville était loin d’être remise des bombardements qu’elle avait subis avant la libération. Le centre-ville avait été totalement rasé, avec lui l’hôpital et la préfecture. Martin, désespéré, avait cherché le nom de son amant parmi les victimes des bombardements, mais rien. Il avait au moins encore l’espoir qu’il soit en vie, quelque part, qu’ils se retrouvent. S’il voulait encore de lui, Martin savait qu’il n’arriverait pas à lui en vouloir. Il se précipiterait dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui, retrouver cette chaleur dont il l’avait privé ces cinq dernières années, oublier le monde autour d’eux, être ensemble.

Il descendit dans le hall de ce petit hôtel, qui accueillait encore beaucoup de réfugiés, certains survivants des camps nazis, et quelques soldats en garnison. Martin ne s’attarda pas très longtemps, juste assez pour se rassasier pour la journée qui l’attendait. Il n’avait plus qu’à faire le tour de la ville, la photo de Yann à la main et…la photo ? Où est-elle ? Martin fut pris de panique et chercha dans toutes ses poches la boule au ventre. Comment avait-il pu perdre sa photo ?! Oh ! Non, tout va bien, elle était là, à l’intérieur de sa veste. Il soupira de soulagement et quitta définitivement l’hôtel, il ne prévoyait pas de devoir rester trop longtemps. Son sac sur le dos, il commença sa tournée de la ville, toujours à la recherche de la même personne, et son espoir, chaque jour, plus diminué.

 

*****

 

Allongé dans l’herbe dans le jardin du couvent, le dénommé Martin faisait la lecture à un des plus jeunes enfants présents à l’orphelinat, Simon, il venait d’avoir quatre ans. Sa mère était venue au couvent quelques jours seulement après lui avoir donné naissance. Il y avait une rumeur de rafle des juifs étrangers, elle voulait protéger son enfant alors elle leur avait confié, la pauvre femme avait été arrêtée et déportée dès qu’elle était rentrée chez elle, comme le reste de sa famille. La nouvelle était arrivée par sœur Gisèle, si elle avait retrouvé les traces de la mère de Simon, ce n’était pas pour des bonnes nouvelles, elle était morte, depuis plusieurs années, et sa famille avec elle. Simon se retrouvait donc seul, orphelin, sans plus aucune famille pour s’occuper de lui.

Il n’avait pas pleuré, après tout comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne connaissait pas sa mère, ni son père, ni ses grands-parents. Il n’avait jamais connu que le couvent, et Martin depuis un peu plus d’un an. C’était un peu lui son Papa, et ce dernier s’était pris d’affection pour le petit garçon dès qu’il était arrivé. Peut-être lui rappelait-il quelque chose, quelqu’un, il n’aurait su le dire, tout ce qu’il savait c’est qu’il voulait protéger cet enfant à tout prix, et maintenant qu’il se retrouvait sans famille, c’était une promesse à vie. Il prendrait soin de cet enfant comme si c’était le sien, et peut-être un jour, trouverait-il une femme qui accepte de s’en occuper avec lui et ainsi Simon aurait une famille. Martin s’était senti coupable lorsqu’on lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, car il en avait éprouvé une certaine joie. La joie qu’on ne lui enlèverait pas ce garçon, son fils, et pourtant il n’avait aucun droit sur lui. Avait. Ce n’était plus le cas aujourd’hui, et il savait qu’il pourrait compter sur le soutien des sœurs, dès que tout serait réglé.

\- Encore une ! réclama Simon.

\- J’aimerais bien mais on va se faire disputer par sœurs Lise, chuchota Martin.

\- Tu m’en liras une avant de dormir alors, exigea Simon.

\- C’est promis, sourit Martin, bon, maintenant, on fait la course jusqu’au réfectoire ?

\- Ouiiiiii ! s’écria joyeusement Simon.

\- Ok, tu es prêt ? demanda Martin en attendant que le petit garçon se soit levé. Alors, un….deux….trois !

Main dans la main, ils courraient ensemble jusqu’à l’intérieur du couvent, évitant de justesse certaines sœurs dans le couloir qui menait au réfectoire. Même si elles sursautèrent en les voyant passer, elles ne purent s’empêcher de sourire alors qu’ils s’éloignaient toujours main dans la main, souriants et essoufflés.

Simon insista pour manger sur les genoux de Martin, ce qu’il accepta de bon cœur en embrassant le haut de son front. Peut-être, à cause de la guerre, et de toutes les privations qui avaient été imposés aux enfants, il était moins dur avec eux, sans pour autant les laisser faire n’importe quoi, mais il y avait certaines choses qu’il laissait passer alors qu’il les aurait sûrement interdites. Comme par exemple, emmener Simon dans sa chambre au lieu de le laisser dormir avec tous les autres dans la grande salle. Mais il lui avait promis une autre histoire, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas résister à ça. Il savait quelle histoire Simon allait exiger, il le sut dès qu’il entra dans la pièce car il se dirigea tout de suite vers son journal.

\- Tu as refait des dessins ? demanda le petit garçon.

\- Quelques-uns oui, admit Martin.

\- Je peux voir ? s’excita Simon.

\- Vas-y, sourit Martin.

Simon ouvrit le journal et feuilleta une à une les pages du journal, il prenait soin de ne pas déchirer les pages, il avait vu Martin s’énerver une fois parce qu’un des enfants avait déchiré par mégarde un de ses dessins. Il ne l’avait jamais vu aussi en colère, il avait eu peur, il avait pleuré, et c’était cela qui avait finalement calmé Martin. Il ne pouvait pas laisser ce petit garçon pleurer, ses yeux noisettes ne devaient pas briller de cette façon, ses belles pommettes ne devaient pas être creusées par les larmes, non, Simon devait être heureux, Martin s’était fait la promesse de ne plus jamais le faire pleurer, jamais.

C’est en regardant les dessins qu’il avait fait, que Martin comprenait sûrement ce qui l’attachait à ce petit garçon en particulier. Il lui ressemblait tellement, ses cheveux étaient de la même couleur, tout comme ses yeux, il avait le même sourire, les mêmes gestes. Simon était, d’une certaine façon, comme un vestige de son passé, ou un pont faisant le lien entre son passé et son futur.

\- Tu te rappelles de son prénom ? demanda Simon.

Il soupira tristement. Non, il ne se souvenait pas. Il se souvenait de son visage, de son sourire, de sa voix, mais son nom, lui échappait encore.

\- Tu te souviendras plus tard, c’est pas grave, sourit Simon. Tu me racontes son histoire ?

Martin lui sourit, le prit sur ses genoux contre son lit, Simon tenait son journal dans les mains et Martin commença son récit.

 

*****

 

Martin avait parcouru une bonne partie de la région, il n’en pouvait plus, il était épuisé. Quand il était arrivé dans ce petit village, il n’avait plus eu qu’une seule idée en tête, dormir. Il avait trouvé une petite auberge qui lui irait bien pour la nuit, il avait juste envie de s’écrouler, au pire il aurait dormi dehors, ça n’aurait pas été la première fois. Malgré la fatigue, il tenta une dernière fois de montrer la photo de Yann aux gens présents dans l’auberge, mais encore une fois, personne ne connaissait son amant. A sa plus grande surprise, c’est lui qui fut reconnu. Une sœur était venue délivrer au patron de l’auberge, le dernier vin fabriqué dans son couvent. Elle avait lâché une bouteille en le voyant, comme si elle avait vu un fantôme et s’était précipité vers lui.

\- C’est vous ! s’était-elle exclamé. Mais oui c’est vous, il n’a rien inventé !

A l’évocation d’un « il », Martin sentit son rythme cardiaque s’accélérer au-delà du supportable, il tenait à peine debout, et cette fois ce n’était pas à cause de la fatigue. D’une main tremblante il lui tendit la photo de Yann et elle s’exclama de plus belle.

\- C’est lui ! Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite mon petit ! Il va être tellement content, viens là !

Et elle l’avait pris par le bras, le tirant presque de force en dehors de l’auberge, il avait à peine eu le temps d’attraper son sac qu’ils se trouvaient tous les deux sur le chemin qui menait au couvent. Martin ne savait pas vraiment ce qu’il devait ressentir, ni ce qu’il ressentait vraiment. L’émotion qui lui sauta aux yeux en premier fut la peur, la peur que tout ceci ne soit qu’un rêve, ou tout simplement, la peur que la sœur ne se soit trompée. Et si ce n’était pas Yann qui se trouvait là-bas ? Trop de question vinrent ensuite l’assaillir. Que faisait Yann dans un couvent ? Comment s’était-il retrouvé là ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas rejoint sa famille ? Pourquoi n’avait-il pas essayé de le retrouver ? Et puis…comment la sœur avait pu le reconnaitre ? Est-ce que Yann lui avait parlé de lui ? Si elle l’avait reconnu, Yann devait sûrement avoir une photo, quelque chose, non ?

Le temps qu’il cherche à trouver des réponses à ces questions, ils étaient arrivés au couvent. Le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher alors qu’il était plus de neuf heures, cela permit au moins à d’autres sœurs qui étaient dehors de reconnaitre à leur tour Martin.

\- Gisèle, félicitations, tu l’as retrouvé ! s’écria l’une d’elle au comble du bonheur.

\- Il le cherchait, expliqua celle qui s’appelait apparemment Gisèle, viens, je t’emmène à sa chambre !

Martin hocha simplement la tête pour saluer les deux sœurs qui les avaient accueilli puis suivi sœur Gisèle à l’intérieur du couvent. Ils passèrent devant une grande pièce où étaient entreposés plusieurs matelas et des couvertures, sur lesquels dormaient plusieurs enfants.

\- Ce sont des enfants qu’on nous confiait pour les cacher pendant la guerre, lui confia sœur Gisèle, on cherche encore leurs parents, pauvres petits anges.

Martin eut un sourire triste, il pensait à tous les orphelins qu’il avait déjà croisés depuis le début de la guerre. Ces enfants n’étaient malheureusement que le suivants d’une longue liste de petits orphelins, mais il espérait tout de même que la conclusion serait encore heureuse pour certains d’entre eux.

Son cœur s’arrêta de battre un instant, lorsqu’il l’aperçut, dans l’ouverture d’une porte. Il se demanda un instant si c’était bien lui car il tenait un enfant sur ses genoux et en semblait heureux. Cela lui paraissait bizarre, Yann n’avait jamais vraiment aimé les enfants, mais la guerre peut changer un homme. Oui, c’était bien lui. Il avait toujours ses cheveux poivre et sel qui devenait de plus en plus argenté, et toujours aussi en désordre ce qui fit sourire Martin. Son sourire était le même que dans ses souvenirs, et son cœur rata de nouveau un battement quand celui-ci étira les lèvres de son amant. Il avait oublié à quel point ce sourire avait le pouvoir de l’apaiser en toutes circonstances. Il parvint à se calmer légèrement, et c’est ce moment que choisit le petit garçon sur les genoux de Yann pour poser son regard sur lui. Martin vit immédiatement son visage s’illuminer et il le regarda se tourner vers Yann et tirer un peu le col de sa chemise de ses mains d’enfants.

\- Martin regarde, il est là ! s’exclama le petit garçon.

Le quarantenaire fronça les sourcils un instant puis suivit les gestes de Simon pour enfin poser son regard sur lui. L’homme qui hantait ses rêves, la clé de son passé, il se trouvait là devant lui, tel qu’il avait imaginé dans sa tête. Non, pas imaginé, tel qu’il s’en était souvenu. Il sourit comme il n’avait pas souri depuis longtemps, se releva tout en prenant soin de poser Simon à côté de lui. Il s’avança alors vers Martin le même sourire aux lèvres.

\- Yann, murmura-t-il.

Le poivre et sel se stoppa un instant. Yann. Ce nom lui était familier.

\- Oh, quelle sotte je fais ! s’exclama sœur Gisèle. J’ai oublié de vous prévenir, il est amnésique.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop perdus, je publies la suite au plus vite ;-)


	2. Amnésie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà le chapitre 2, j'espère que vous serez moins déroutés par celui-là, mais normalement, tout va bien ;-)

Martin peinait à se remettre de la nouvelle. Assis dans l’herbe, près du ruisseau, à l’extérieur du couvent, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, il tentait de retenir ses larmes. Amnésique. _Son_ Yann était amnésique. Il avait envisagé bon nombre de scénario, le rejet, la mutilation, la mort, mais l’amnésie ? Non, ça ne lui avait pas traversé l’esprit, et pourtant, c’était la pire des punitions. Yann ne se souvenait de rien, pas même de son propre nom, et lorsque Martin l'avait prononcé, c'est à peine s'il avait réagi. Il avait juste compris que ce nom devait être le sien, qu'il ne s'appelait pas Martin, c'est tout. Rien d'autre. Il n'avait aucun souvenir de lui, d'eux. Quand Yann le regardait, il n'y avait pas d'amour au fond de ses yeux. C'était sans doute ce qui faisait le plus mal. Ce regard vide de tous sentiments, comme celui d’un étranger que l’on croise dans la rue, il n’y avait rien dans ce regard. Si, peut-être, une joie, mais pas la joie que Martin aurait voulu y voir. Amnésique. _Son_ Yann était amnésique. Il ne se souvenait même pas qu'ils s'aimaient. Ou peut-être que Yann ne l'aimait plus, comme il l'avait craint. Qu'il l'avait laissé sur ce bateau parce qu'il ne voulait plus de lui mais ne savait pas comment lui dire, qu'il avait définitivement tiré un trait sur leur histoire.

Sœur Gisèle avait commencé à lui expliquer la situation, que Yann avait été trouvé totalement désorienté dans les bois proches du couvent, qu'il semblait avoir marché des heures, peut-être des jours, il était épuisé. Les sœurs s'étaient occupé de lui, l'avaient remis sur pied, après tout, à cette époque, le couvent servait un peu d'hôpital aux malheureux, victimes des bombardements, à ceux qui avaient été blessés par les balles allemandes, et simplement de refuge aux plus démunis qui fuyaient les combats. Martin ne l'avait écouté que d'une oreille. Il ne réussissait pas à détacher son regard de Yann. Son amant semblait plein d'espoir, il le regardait souriant, il devait s'attendre à ce que Martin lui rende ce qu'il avait perdu, mais comment le pouvait-il ? En avait-il le pouvoir, et même la force ? Il ne supportait pas cet espoir qu’il voyait briller dans son regard, ce regard gris orage dans lequel il s’était si souvent noyé.

Il n’avait pas supporté plus longtemps. Yann avait ouvert la bouche pour parler mais Martin l’avait devancé, « excusez-moi », avait-il simplement dit avant de leur tourner le dos. Il avait fui comme un lâche, il en avait conscience. Il était pourtant d’un naturel courageux, le drame de la guerre l’avait prouvé, mais ce drame-là était bien trop personnel. Il avait finalement couru à l’extérieur et s’était effondré près du ruisseau, où, quelques heures auparavant, Yann jouait avec les enfants. Il avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps, il sentait le trou béant dans sa poitrine qui continuait de s’élargir à chaque fois que son esprit lui renvoyait le visage de Yann, _son_ Yann. L’amnésie. La pire des punitions. Martin s’était alors dit, qu’il aurait sans doute préféré le retrouver mort, car l’amnésie le torturait plus que n’importe quelle douleur. C’était lui donner l’espoir de retrouver son amour, le lui faire croire jusqu’au bout, pour au final le lui arracher de son simple nom, amnésie.

Martin ne supportait pas ça, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne reverrait jamais son Yann, c’était terminé. Son Yann était mort. Il ne pouvait pas lui rendre la mémoire, c’était impossible. Si en un an il ne s’était souvenu de rien, comment lui, pourrait-il faire une différence ? Il était en colère, il se sentait abandonné. Il voulait hurler, dire à Yann ce qu’il avait sur le cœur, lui déverser toute la rancœur qu’il éprouvait depuis qu’il l’avait abandonné sur ce bateau, pour l’abandonner à nouveau. Au fond de cet homme amnésique, son amour avait cessé de se battre, s’il avait même essayé, et Martin ne le supportait pas. Il fallait qu’il parte, qu’il le laisse, il fallait qu’il fasse son deuil. Yann semblait avoir une belle vie ici, il s’en sortirait bien, il aiderait avec les orphelins jusqu’au bout, aussi bizarre que cela pouvait paraitre aux yeux de Martin. Il ne pouvait pas rester avec ce Yann-là, le côtoyer tous les jours en voyant en lui l’homme qu’il avait aimé, et qu’il avait perdu. Ce serait injuste pour Yann comme pour lui. Il n’avait pas le choix. Il devait partir.

Il se dirigea à nouveau vers le couvent, estimant qu’il était de son devoir de remercier les sœurs et de les prévenir de son départ, c’était la moindre des choses. Il se releva avec difficulté, ses forces l’ayant abandonné dès le moment où le mot « amnésie » avait été prononcé. D’un pas lent, il rejoignit l’entrée, certaines sœurs encore debout le regardèrent avec pitié. Oui, il devait vraiment faire pitié, il devait avoir l’air d’un mort-vivant. Se doutaient-elles après sa réaction du véritable lien qui l’unissait à Yann ? Quelle importance ! Ça n’avait plus aucun sens aujourd’hui, Yann et lui n’avait plus aucun lien. Yann ne se souvenait pas de lui.

\- Ah tu es là ! J’avais peur que tu sois repartie, soupira de soulagement sœur Gisèle.

\- Justement j’allais…

\- Il est parti se coucher, il était tellement mal en te voyant partir, il m’a brisé le cœur, le coupa sœur Gisèle.

\- Il s’en remettra, soupira tristement Martin. C’est ce que je venais vous dire ma sœur, je m’en vais.

\- Pardon ? s’étonna-t-elle.

\- Je n’ai plus rien à faire ici, je ne peux rien faire pour Yann, il ira mieux s…

\- Il est hors de question que tu t’en ailles et que tu l’abandonnes ! hurla soudain la sœur. Mais qui es-tu pour abandonner aussi vite ? Tu parcours le pays entier pour le retrouver et maintenant que c’est le cas, tu vas le laisser tomber au moment où il a le plus besoin de toi ! Pour qui tu te prends ?

\- Ma sœur, enfin je…

\- Tu quoi ? Tu es un lâche qui fuit au premier problème ? répliqua sœur Gisèle. Ce garçon est très courageux, il essaie tous les jours de ce souvenir, et la seule chose qui l’a aidé ces derniers mois c’est de dessiner ton visage, _ton_ visage, encore et encore. Tu es la seule chose dont il se souvienne, tu es l’ancre de son passé, il veut se souvenir, ne l’abandonne pas.

\- Mais comment je peux faire ? sanglota Martin. Il ne se souvient de rien, il ne se souvient même pas qu’on…

Martin se stoppa. Par peur ou parce que sa gorge ne pouvait prononcer ses mots, ce n’était pas important. Gisèle le regarda intriguée, elle essayait de comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire, elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser un homme à rechercher son ami dans tout le pays pour l’abandonner une fois qu’il l’aurait retrouvé, ça n’avait pas de sens. Et pourquoi cette amnésie lui faisait si mal ? Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas l’aider ? Avait-il quelque chose à se reprocher ?

\- Alors c’est tout tu abandonnes ? pouffa-t-elle amèrement. Mon pauvre garçon, tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre, tu…

\- C’était quoi ? s’inquiéta Martin.

Un petit cri étouffé était parvenu à ses oreilles, comme quelqu’un qui appelait à l’aide mais n’avait pas assez de souffle pour qu’on l’entende.

\- Il fait des cauchemars tous les soirs, soupira Gisèle.

\- Et vous ne faites rien ? s’énerva Martin.

\- Tu vas me donner des leçons alors que tu es prêt à l’abandonner lâchement, tu n’as pas l’impression de…

Martin ne la laissa pas finir, guidé par la voix brisée de son amant, il accéléra le pas pour retrouver la chambre dans laquelle il dormait, il ne fit pas attention aux dortoirs des enfants ni aux quelques sœurs qu’il croisa. Il entra dans la chambre sans demander de permission et se précipita immédiatement vers le lit où dormait Yann. Il était agité, il ne cessait de tourner et de se retourner dans ce petit lit, il gémissait dans son sommeil, Martin ne parvenait pas à comprendre tout ce qu’il disait, juste quelques mots, « non », « je ne peux pas », « c’est trop dur », à quoi rêvait-il ? Il avait l’air si désemparer, Martin ne put attendre plus longtemps et il le secoua un peu pour qu’il se réveille, mais rien n’y faisait, il était profondément endormi.

Martin n’eut pas d’autre choix que d’y aller plus fort et Yann se réveilla en sursaut, se retrouvant quasiment assis, il était affolé, apeuré, désorienté, Martin avait vu cette même expression des dizaines de fois sur le front. Il posa sa main sur la joue de Yann par réflexe, il la caressa doucement alors que Yann s’accrochait à son bras comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il respirait fort, les battements de son cœur étaient bien trop rapides et bien trop forts, Martin pouvait les sentir contre son bras.

\- Ca va aller Yann, lui souffla-t-il à l’oreille d’une voix rassurante tout en continuant de lui caresser le visage, ça va aller, c’est rien, c’était qu’un cauchemar.

Yann pouffa amèrement alors qu’il se laissait lentement retomber contre le matelas. Il était toujours agrippé au bras de Martin et sa main sur sa joue ne semblait pas le déranger, c’était même agréable.

\- Les enfants font des cauchemars, pas les adultes, rétorqua Yann une fois qu’il fut plus détendu.

Martin sourit en l’entendant parler ainsi, Yann qui avait le regard au plafond se tourna vers lui sans comprendre. Il se demandait ce qui pouvait bien faire rire le jeune homme à ses côtés. Martin essuya une larme qui avait coulé sur la joue de son amour de son pouce, ne se détachant pas de son sourire quand Yann leva les yeux au ciel, comprenant qu’il avait pleuré dans son sommeil. Martin rit légèrement et retira sa main.

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a de drôle ? demanda Yann qui avait étrangement froid tout à coup.

\- Rien, juste toi, sourit Martin.

\- Quoi, moi ? s’agaça Yann.

\- Toi et ta fierté, rit légèrement Martin, finalement ça m’avait peut-être manqué.

Yann rit à son tour et le cœur de Martin se réchauffa en entendant ce son, et il ne put s’empêcher de dévorer son amant du regard. Il admirait ce visage qui lui avait tant manqué ces dernières années, malgré la rancœur, il ne pouvait cesser de l’aimer. Le regarder lui faisait toujours le même effet, il frissonnait, il avait une petite boule au ventre, il avait une irrésistible envie de l’embrasser, et surtout, à cet instant prévis, il voulait redessiner son sourire avec ses doigts, caresser ses petites rides au coin des yeux. Mais comment réagirait Yann ? Cela lui rappellerait-il certains souvenirs, ou serait-il tellement écœuré par ce contact qu’il chasserait Martin sur le champ ? Ce dernier préféra ne rien faire, même si ça lui brisait le cœur.

Yann se redressa un peu, pour se retrouver à la même hauteur que Martin. Ils restèrent un instant à se regarder sans savoir ce qu’ils devaient dire. Yann était perdu, il ne savait pas vraiment qui était cet homme à côté de lui, tout ce dont il se souvenait était son visage et sa voix, et apparemment son nom. Le seul nom dont il s’était souvenu et qu’il avait cru à tort être le sien. Ils semblaient pourtant proches, leur proximité physique était un indice dans ce sens, et Yann s’étonna de sentir sa main aller chercher celle de Martin qui ne le repoussa pas.

\- Je croyais que tu étais parti, murmura Yann à peine audible en baissant les yeux.

\- J’ai hésité, souffla Martin.

\- Ne me laisse pas, le supplia Yann d’une voix faible en raffermissant sa prise sur sa main, s’il te plaît, ne me laisse pas.

Ce fut la première fois que Martin remarqua vraiment la détresse de son compagnon. Ses yeux gris, toujours aussi profond lui transmettaient sa détresse, et cette main serrée autour de la sienne le lui confirmait. Il avait été aveugle à la souffrance de Yann, ils souffraient tous les deux, et pour la même raison. Martin de ne pas retrouver son Yann, et Yann de ne pas se souvenir de sa vie, et à cet instant, encore plus de ne pas savoir qui était vraiment ce jeune homme pour lui. Martin vint s’allonger à ses côté dans le lit, pour lui signifier qu’il n’avait pas l’intention de partir. Yann vint tout naturellement se blottir contre lui, le bruit de son cœur contre son oreille l’apaisa immédiatement. Peut-être aurait-il dû se demander pourquoi il se sentait si soulagé d’entendre ce cœur battre, mais il n’en fit rien. Il ferma doucement les yeux, et se laissa bercer par les battements de ce cœur, et le souffle de l’homme auxquels ils appartenaient.

Martin le regarda, lui caressa les cheveux, lui embrassa le front dès qu’il le sentit profondément endormi contre lui. Il avait eu tort de vouloir fuir, il avait été lâche, Yann avait besoin de lui, et Yann était encore là, son Yann. Sa réaction face à son cauchemar était typique de son Yann, et cette complicité, cette proximité si naturelle entre eux. Tout n’était pas perdu non, Yann était là, une infime part de lui était là, et Martin comptait bien le récupérer tout entier.

 

*****

 

Martin ne se souvenait pas avoir aussi bien dormi depuis le début de la guerre, peut-être parce qu’il n’avait pas dormi dans ces bras depuis si longtemps. Malgré la chaleur étouffante de l’été, Martin ne pouvait repousser celle de Yann. Elle n’était pas de celles désagréables, qui rendent votre corps collant et qui vous empêche de dormir la nuit, non. C’était de ces chaleurs apaisantes que l’on recherche toute sa vie, que l’on appelle dans les moments difficiles, et qui nous manquent dès qu’elles nous quittent. Le soleil était levé depuis une bonne demi-heure, et Martin avait pu entendre les sœurs, sûrement levées depuis plus longtemps, réciter la messe dans la chapelle. Une petite brise fraîche s’infiltrait dans la petite chambre par la fenêtre ouverte, Martin sourit en voyant qu’elle soufflait légèrement sur les mèches grises de Yann. Il y passa ses doigts, joua un peu avec elles. Yann n’avait pas fait d’autres cauchemars dans la nuit, et Martin se sentit stupide de ne pas lui avoir demandé ce à quoi il avait rêvé. Sœur Gisèle lui avait dit qu’il faisait des cauchemars tous les soirs, il aurait malheureusement l’occasion de lui poser plus de questions.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par le bruit de la porte qui s’ouvre. Martin jeta un coup d’œil et vit le visage du petit garçon qu’il avait vu la veille sur les genoux de Yann. Le petit semblait hésiter, mais Martin lui sourit, alors il entra dans la pièce, et s’avança timidement jusqu’au lit. Il se pinça les lèvres et Martin lui sourit d’avantage pour le pousser à parler.

\- Martin il dort ? demanda-t-il de sa petite voix enfantine.

\- Oui il dort encore, rit Martin, mais son prénom c’est Yann.

\- Et toi, c’est quoi ton prénom ? se demanda Simon curieux.

\- Moi c’est Martin, sourit-il.

Simon fronça les sourcils, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ses histoires d’adultes, c’était bizarre. Sans demander la permission, il monta sur le lit pour se placer sur les genoux de Yann. Il tira un peu sur son pyjama pour le réveiller. Yann grogna dans son sommeil ce qui fit sourire Martin de plus belle.

\- Réveille-toi Martin, dit le petit.

\- Yann, le corrigea Martin.

\- C’est bizarre, lâcha Simon provoquant le rire de Martin.

\- Ca veut dire « Dieu a fait grâce », lui expliqua Martin.

\- C’est joli, sourit Simon.

\- Toi, comment tu t’appelles ? lui souffla Martin curieux.

\- Simon, répondit fièrement le petit garçon.

\- Vous pouvez baisser d’un ton, grogna Yann.

\- Yaaaann ! s’écria joyeusement Simon en s’allongeant totalement sur lui pour lui faire câlin.

Yann eut un hoquet de surprise et n’eut pas d’autres choix que d’ouvrir les yeux, laissant un instant Martin sans voix face à leur éclat qu’il avait presque oublié. Yann roula sur le dos, entrainant avec lui Simon qu’il avait entouré de ses bras. Simon riait, ce petit garçon semblait plein de vie, et il avait l’air de lui mener la vie dure, ce qui, pour une raison qu’il ignorait totalement bien sûr, plu beaucoup à Martin.

\- C’est pas déjà l’heure, demanda Yann encore à moitié endormi.

\- Si, il faut aller prendre le petit-déjeuner, c’est sœur Gisèle qui l’a dit, répondit Simon très sérieusement.

\- Mais elles ne dorment jamais ces sœurs ! geignit Yann.

Martin rit de bon cœur en le voyant ainsi, voilà une autre chose qui n’avait pas changé, Yann n’était absolument pas du matin, il fallait user de nombreuses ruses pour lui faire quitter son lit avant neuf heures. Il y a à peine six ans, ces ruses auraient fonctionné à merveilles, mais aujourd’hui, Martin n’était pas sûr qu’elles aient le même effet. Il comptait sur le soutien de Simon pour parvenir à ses fins.

\- Y faut que tu viennes, supplia Simon.

\- Je suis fatigué mon cœur, soupira Yann.

\- Si tu manges pas, je mange pas, décréta Simon.

Bien joué, chantage affectif, ce garçon ira loin, pensa Martin. Yann releva les yeux vers le petit garçon la mine renfrogné. Il détestait se faire avoir aussi rapidement, il attrapa Simon pour le déposer à côté du lit et il se releva. Martin à côté de lui se leva rapidement, Yann resta un instant immobile, réalisant qu’il avait dormi dans les bras de cet homme qu’il ne connaissait pas vraiment, il réfléchit un instant mais en vint à la conclusion que cela ne le gênait pas du tout, et il s’en étonna. Il se leva à son tour, prit Simon dans ses bras et ils rejoignirent tous les trois le réfectoire. Tous les enfants étaient déjà installés et avaient commencé à manger. Malgré le rationnement encore en place, les sœurs faisaient tout ce qu’elles pouvaient pour que les enfants profitent d’un bon petit-déjeuner. Martin remarqua tout de suite Gisèle au fond de la grande pièce qui le regardait triomphante, elle le héla pour lui désigner une table qu’elle leur avait dressée un peu à l’écart, pour trois. Apparemment, elle savait très bien que le petit Simon ne risquait pas de laisser Yann seul.

Yann le suivit, ils s’installèrent, et naturellement, Simon vint s’asseoir sur les genoux de Yann. Martin l’observait, cette scène lui semblait tellement surréaliste, jamais il n’aurait imaginé voir Yann aussi affectueux avec un enfant. Il était si prévenant, si doux, Martin avait du mal à réaliser. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence, un silence confortable, brisé seulement par les quelques questions de Simon, et son excitation en voyant que le soleil brillait encore et qu’il pourrait jouer dehors toute la journée avec les autres enfants. Yann, au fur et à mesure du repas, semblait ailleurs. Il remuait sa cuillère dans son café d’un air absent, ses sourcils se fronçaient parfois, comme s’il se posait un millier de questions à la fois.

\- Martin ? finit-il par demander.

\- Oui ? répondit le jeune homme.

\- Je peux te poser une question ? poursuivit Yann.

\- Bien sûr ! lui assura Martin.

\- Est-ce que j’ai des enfants ? lui demanda Yann.

Martin fut surpris de la question, ce n’était pas vraiment celle à laquelle il s’attendait, mais il se ressaisit rapidement.

\- Non, tu n’as pas d’enfants, répondit Martin.

\- Ah…

Yann sembla triste, peut-être déçu ? Martin ne parvenait pas vraiment à savoir.

\- Pourquoi cette question ? demanda à son tour Martin.

\- Je sais pas, je me disais que comme je suis assez à l’aise avec eux, je devais connaitre ça, expliqua Yann en souriant timidement.

\- Je sais pas vraiment quoi te répondre, je ne t’ai jamais vu avec des enfants, dit Martin en haussant les épaules.

\- Mais…d’où on se connait ? demanda enfin Yann. Je veux dire, tu es venu me chercher, c’est qu’on doit être proches, mais je pense pas que tu sois mon frère, je ne crois pas avoir un frère puis, on ne serait pas comme ça ensemble c’est…

\- On vit ensemble, lâcha Martin pour éviter que les réflexions de Yann n’aille trop loin devant Simon.

\- Oh, s’exclama Yann. Paris ?

\- Oui, à Paris, s’étonna Martin. Tu te souviens de Paris.

\- Un peu, enfin je crois, souffla Yann.

Yann souriait tout en fronçant les sourcils, il essayait de savoir ce qui était réel ou non, et en ça, Martin pouvait certainement l’aider. Simon descendit des genoux de Yann quand il vit les autres enfants qui commençaient à jouer, Yann voulut le suivre pour les surveiller mais Gisèle l’en empêcha.

\- Toi, tu restes là encore un peu, on va s’occuper des enfants pour le moment, affirma-t-elle.

\- Mais je…

\- Je t’ai demandé ton avis ?

Yann ne dit pas un mot de plus et se rassit. Martin rit en voyant Gisèle partir, cette femme avait l’air d’avoir un sacré caractère, et ça lui plaisait beaucoup, car rares étaient ceux qui pouvaient faire taire aussi facilement son amant, ou lui d’ailleurs. Il replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Yann avant de reprendre leur conversation.

\- Yann, de quoi tu te souviens ?

Alors Yann lui raconta les images qu’il avait dans la tête. Il se souvenait de Montmartre et du Sacré Cœur, des quais de Seine où il semblait faire de longues balades, d’un appartement dont la vue donnait justement sur la Seine, pas très loin de Notre-Dame. Mais il se souvenait aussi de la montagne, de la neige à perte de vue, de batailles de boules de neige avec quelqu’un d’autre, une petite fille, mais il ne voyait pas son visage, il avait fini par l’identifier comme sa sœur ce que Martin lui confirma. « Chambéry », avait-il lancé, il s’était souvenu du nom de sa ville natale seule.

\- Il y a autres choses ? demanda Martin.

\- Je sais pas, c’est bizarre, lui confia Yann un peu perdu.

\- Dis-moi, l’intima Martin.

\- Je te vois toi, dans un amphithéâtre, il y a deux hommes en costumes qui te tendent un papier, tu souris en leur serrant la main, décrit Yann. Tu…tu es médecin ?

\- Oui, sourit Martin ravi que certains souvenirs lui reviennent.

\- Mais c’est bizarre, c’est pas vraiment un souvenir j’ai l’impression, enfin, je sais pas je… j’ai l’impression de te voir à travers un écran.

Martin rit et le regarda tendrement, au final, il comptait plus que ça et il en fut plus que ravi. Il avait été son plus grand rival tout au long de leur relation.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te fait rire ? s’étonna Yann.

\- Toi, qui oublies ton appareil photo, rit Martin.


	3. Un Appareil

Martin ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire, il n'en revenait pas que son amant ait pu un seul instant oublier son appareil photo. Il se souvenait à quel point cette passion avait pu l'agacer, il se souvenait de tous ces moments où il avait eu l'impression de passer après cet engin. Perdu dans ses souvenirs, il ne remarquait pas le regard dubitatif de Yann. Ce dernier ne comprenait vraiment pas où Martin voulait en venir, ni pourquoi ça le faisait rire à ce point. Il essaya d'ignorer le rire du jeune homme pour essayer de se concentrer sur ce souvenir de lui qu'il semblait encore avoir, mais rien ne venait, rien de plus que ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Il le voyait accepter un diplôme de la part de deux hommes, dans un amphithéâtre. Il avait beau se concentrer autant qu'il le pouvait, rien de plus ne semblait venir. Rien. Il se sentait totalement impuissant.

Les rires de Martin cessèrent lorsqu'il remarqua l'air triste qui se peignait sur le visage de son amant. Il avait l'air si fragile en cet instant, la culpabilité lui rongea le cœur. Sans même réfléchir, il posa sa main sur celle de Yann pour s'excuser. Quel idiot il était ! Se moquer d'un homme amnésique, qui plus est de l'homme qui l'aimait. Yann fut surpris de ce geste, mais ne fit rien pour se dégager. Il avait l'impression que cette proximité était naturelle entre eux, en tout cas elle ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça. Il releva les yeux vers Martin et fut étonné de voir tant d'inquiétude dans ses orbes noisettes. Son regard lui demandait pardon, et il était bien trop profond, c'est à ce moment que Yann dégagea sa main.

Martin baissa les yeux, honteux, il se rendait compte qu'il était allé trop loin dans ses gestes. Yann ne se souvenait pas de lui, et n'avait pas l'air de se souvenir qu'il aimait les hommes.

\- Excuse-moi, j'aurais pas dû, souffla Martin.

\- C'est rien, lui dit Yann avec un léger sourire.

\- Désolé, je me rends peut-être pas totalement compte que tu ne te souviens pas de tout, poursuivit Martin.

\- Je t'ai dit que c'était rien, soupira Yann.

Martin se tût, il était sans doute préférable de ne pas poursuivre cette conversation. Yann était sur la défensive, et Martin savait trop bien que quand c'était le cas, il valait mieux se taire, alors c'est ce qu'il fit. Mais la réaction de Yann le surprit.

Sans qu'il ne s'y attende, son amant s'était mis à rire, de ce rire incontrôlable qui ne le prenait que rarement. S'il était surpris, Martin se rendit compte à quel point ce rire lui avait manqué, à quel point absolument tout lui avait manqué chez Yann, et donc, à quel point son amnésie le dévorait de l'intérieur. Malgré lui, il se mit à sourire.

\- Je te f ais peur ? sourit Yann.

\- Tu t'en souviens peut-être pas, mais tu peux être très effrayant quand tu es contrarié, répondit Martin sur le même ton.

\- Je suis si horrible que ça ? demanda Yann soudain plus sérieux.

Martin soupira légèrement, un sourire aimant sur les lèvres.

\- Non tu n'es pas horrible Yann, loin de là, murmura Martin tendrement.

\- J'en suis pas aussi sûr que toi tu vois, chuchota Yann presque pour lui-même.

\- Fais-moi confiance, pour l'instant, je me souviens pour toi, souffla Martin.

Ils partagèrent un sourire complice, Yann se sentait rassuré par cet homme face à lui. Il ne savait toujours rien de lui, ou très peu, mais il avait envie d'apprendre, non de réapprendre à le connaitre. Après tout, il avait été son seul lien avec sa vie passée ces derniers mois, il ne s'était souvenu que d'un seul visage, que d'une seule voix. Il ne s'était souvenu que d'une seule personne, et c'était lui. Il ne s'était pas souvenu de son propre nom, il s'était souvenu du sien. Martin avait définitivement une place importante dans sa vie, et il ignorait encore à quel point. Il avait juste besoin de lui pour l'instant. Il se souvenait de la nuit dernière, lorsqu'il l'avait supplié de ne pas le laisser. Il n'était pas du genre à craquer aussi facilement, pourtant devant lui, il n'avait pas eu honte. Il s'était laissé glisser dans ses bras, avait dormi dans ses bras, la tête contre son cœur. « On vit ensemble », lui avait dit Martin. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ?

Ses questions furent interrompues par les rires des enfants qui quittaient le réfectoire, Yann regarda Simon s'éloigner le regard inquiet. Il remuait sur le banc, se frottait les mains, il n'avait absolument pas envie de rester ici alors que son petit protégé quittait son champ de vision. Martin le regardait attendri.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yann.

\- Tu veux qu'on les suive ? proposa Martin.

\- C'est si évident que ça ? rit légèrement Yann.

\- Je te connais bien, dit d'abord Martin, et oui, c'est évident.

Ils partagèrent un rire complice, quittèrent leur place après avoir débarrassé, et rejoignirent les enfants dans le jardin du couvent. La chaleur était presque étouffante, et Martin retira immédiatement la veste qu'il avait machinalement enfilée en se levant. Ils restèrent à l'écart, Yann voulait juste s'assurer d'avoir Simon proche de lui, il tenait à pouvoir le surveiller, après tout, il était son entière responsabilité maintenant. Pauvre enfant. Mais lui ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte, il était insouciant, comme le sont tous les enfants de son âge. Il ne se souvenait pas de sa mère, alors elle ne pouvait pas lui manquer. Il riait aux éclats en courant dans le jardin, jouant avec les autres, la chaleur n'avait pas l'air de les déranger, alors que les sœurs, Martin et lui, cherchait déjà l'ombre pour s'y réfugier.

Martin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son amant lorsqu'il regardait les enfants. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, jamais un enfant ne l'avait attendri comme le sont beaucoup d'adultes. Il n'en avait pas le désir. C'était le plus grand regret de beaucoup d'hommes comme eux, Martin le premier. Il ne sacrifierait pas son bonheur juste pour avoir un enfant, non, mais il regretterait toujours que la vie ne lui permette pas d'aimer un petit être comme son propre enfant.

\- On se connaissait déjà quand tu as été diplômé ? demanda Yann tirant Martin de sa rêverie.

\- Oui, balbutia Martin, on s'est rencontré un peu avant.

\- Pourquoi j'étais à te remise de diplôme ? s'interrogea Yann.

Martin ouvrit la bouche, incertain de ce qu'il devait répondre, heureusement, le petit Simon lui sauva la vie, ce garçon était vraiment un petit ange.

\- Mar...Yann, tu viens jouer avec moi ? demanda le petit garçon tout excité.

\- Vas-y, il attend que ça, sourit Martin soulagé.

\- Tu viens pas avec nous ? demanda Simon.

\- Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes, je profite encore un peu de l'ombre, lui promit Martin.

Simon sembla se contenter de cette réponse et il tira Yann par la main pour l'emmener avec les autres enfants, qui se jetèrent sur lui. Ils semblaient tous heureux d'être avec lui, ils l'aimaient beaucoup, et Yann le leur rendait. Martin rit en entendant Simon leur apprendre que le véritable prénom de leur ami était Yann, et que Martin, c'était lui. Tous les enfants le regardèrent, et Martin se sentit un instant mal à l'aise, scruté par tous ses yeux, mais lui n'en voyait que deux. Les magnifiques yeux gris de son compagnon, ils étaient les seuls qui comptaient.

Peu à peu, le souvenir que Yann avait de sa remise de diplôme remontait dans son propre esprit. Il ne savait pas si Yann était prêt à se rappeler de ça, et comment lui expliquer sa présence à cet évènement sans trahir le secret de leur relation ? Martin n'en avait aucune idée.

_Paris, juin 1938 :_

_Martin quittait le lit en silence, il ne voulait pas réveiller son amant d'un soir. Oh, pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas troubler son sommeil, mais parce qu'il ne voulait pas être arrêté dans sa fuite. Il s'insultait mentalement d'avoir cédé si facilement la veille. Il se souvenait de la colère qu'il avait ressenti à le voir parmi tous les parents et proches de tous les diplômés. De quel droit s'était-il permis de venir ? Par sa faute, il avait failli ne pas pouvoir terminer ses études et exercer le métier dont il avait toujours rêvé. Et toujours avec ce satané appareil photo dans les mains ! N'était-il donc capable de regarder les gens qui l'entouraient qu'à travers l'objectif ? Etait-ce impossible pour lui de ne pas vivre à travers cet objectif ? Il l'avait senti braqué sur lui, il avait senti le poids du regard du photographe sur sa nuque, sur ses mains, sur tout son corps. Il ne s'était pas retourné pour le regardé, il n'avait pas voulu lui faire se plaisir. Il était hors de question qu'il le laisse photographier son visage une nouvelle fois._

_Pourtant il n'avait pu s'empêcher d'aller lui parler pendant la petite réception qui avait été organisé après. En tant que journaliste, il n'avait eu aucun mal à y entrer. Martin ne l'avait pas supporté et était allé lui dire deux mots. Yann avait été égal à lui-même, trouvant réponse à tout, laissant toujours son interlocuteur dans l'impossibilité de répondre s'il ne voulait pas se ridiculiser. Il avait pourtant essayé de se faire pardonner de lui, il avait vraiment cherché à renouer leur relation d'autrefois, mais Martin n'avait aucune envie de la reprendre où il l'avait laissé._

_« A qui veux-tu faire croire ça mon pauvre Martin ? » pensa-t-il avec amertume, « t'avais pas l'air mécontent de te jeter sur lui hier soir, je crois que c'est même toi qui a guidé les ébats ». Il regarda un instant le corps endormi entre les draps. Il le désirait toujours autant, il avait l'irrésistible envie de se glisser à ses côtés, et de reprendre là où ils étaient restés dans la nuit. Il ne pouvait pas le nier, malgré tout ce qu'avait fait Yann, il était incapable de rejeter les sentiments qu'il avait nourri pour lui avant ça. Au fond de lui, il était toujours amoureux du beau photographe, mais il avait sa fierté, et sa fierté lui disait de quitter cet appartement au plus vite, et de ne plus jamais avoir à faire avec Yann. Il détourna le regard et se leva enfin, attrapa ses affaires et était prêt à partir._

_Seulement, quelque chose le dérangeait, alors il s'arrêta, la mâchoire serrée._

_\- Et tu ne vas rien dire n'est-ce pas ? lâcha-t-il agacé._

_\- Pourquoi faire ? T'as pris ta décision, non ? rétorqua Yann qui était réveillé depuis quelques temps. Pourquoi je gaspillerai ma salive pour rien ?_

_\- Oh je sais pas, pour me demander de rester par exemple ! s'emporta Martin en se retournant pour lui faire face._

_\- Si c'est ce que tu attends que je fasse, tu as sonné à la mauvaise porte, soupira Yann en se frottant les yeux._

_Ce qu'il pouvait être exaspérant ! Martin ne supportait pas son comportement. Ils avaient fait l'amour nom de Dieu ! Ils n'avaient pas juste baisé, il le savait, ce n'est pas comme ça que ça se passe dans ces cas-là. Les baisers de Yann était bien les baisers d'un homme amoureux, et il ne se serait pas donné tant de mal pour quelqu'un qu'il voulait juste ramener dans son lit. Martin était blessé. En réalité, il voulait que Yann le retienne, lui dise de rester, lui dise qu'il avait envie qu'il reste avec lui, qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il reparte, qu'il voulait le revoir, mais Yann ne semblait pas décider à lui offrir ce qu'il voulait._

_\- Alors tu ne vas rien faire ? C'est ça ? lança Martin au bord des larmes. T'as eu ce que tu voulais, c'est bon je peux partir, c'est ce que tu cherchais depuis le début._

_\- Non, Martin, je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais, répliqua Yann en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne couche pas avec n'importe qui, et je ne vais pas couvrir une remise de diplôme barbante pour n'importe qui, mais que veux-tu que je fasse maintenant ? Tu allais filer en douce, alors vas-y ! Continue ! Tu attends quoi ? Ma permission ?_

_Martin détourna le regard, blessé, il ne voulait pas pleurer, mais les larmes refusaient de s'en aller. Il était en colère, oui, ça il l'était. Yann ne ferait rien pour le garder près de lui, il avait compris le message, il n'avait plus qu'à partir. Il se dirigea vers l'entrée, et la voix de son amant l'arrêta._

_\- Tu étais très beau dans ton costume tu sais, dit Yann tendrement alors qu'il se rhabillait à côté du lit._

_Martin ne se retourna pas, c'était une provocation, il ne voulait pas céder à ça, mais il en avait tellement envie._

_\- Les photos seront magnifiques, même si tu n'as pas voulu me regarder, murmura Yann qui se rapprochait._

_Martin sentit son souffle se faire plus laborieux à mesure qu'il sentait la chaleur de Yann se rapprocher, jusqu'à ce que la pointe de son nez ne touche la peau tendre de son cou. Martin ne put retenir un soupir de plaisir et s'en voulut d'être aussi faible. Yann inspira à fond son odeur, il sentait encore son propre parfum sur la peau du jeune médecin, il se demandait si ce dernier appréciait cela, ou s'il voulait juste s'en débarrasser au plus vite._

_\- Tu pourrais les développer avec moi, susurra Yann à son oreille avant d'en mordiller le lobe._

_\- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? demanda péniblement Martin._

_\- C'est juste une offre, chuchota Yann en déposant un baiser sur son épaule, tu en fais ce que tu veux._

_Les bras de Yann encerclèrent sa taille et il se retrouva bien incapable de formuler une pensée cohérente. Il lâcha son sac et sa veste qu'il tenait dans sa main, il ne pouvait faire autre chose que passer ses bras au-dessus de ceux de Yann, qu'apprécier ses caresses, ses mains qui commençaient lentement à passer sous sa chemise et son débardeur. Le photographe frotta sa tête contre celle de son amant, renifla l'odeur de ses cheveux, fit lentement remonter ses mains le long de son torse, effleurant du bout des doigts ses boutons de chairs, le faisant frissonner contre lui. Alors il céda._

_\- Reste, lui demanda Yann dans un murmure._

_Yann ne pouvait pas le perdre, pas maintenant. Martin rouvrit les yeux sous le choc, avait-il bien entendu ?_

_\- Reste, répéta Yann avec aplomb._

_Martin se détacha de son étreinte pour se retourner, il scruta le visage de Yann, il voulait savoir ce que ce mot signifiait vraiment pour lui, était-ce le même sens dans la bouche du photographe ?_

_Yann posa ses mains sur son visage et Martin ferma les yeux sous une telle douceur. Yann caressa sa bouche du bout des doigts, en redessina les contours comme il l'avait fait plus tôt dans la nuit. Sans qu'il ne réagisse, Yann posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes brièvement, tendrement._

_\- Reste, répéta Yann encore une fois dans un souffle contre ses lèvres._

_Martin ne rouvrit pas les yeux, mais alla chercher les lèvres de son amant pour un baiser plus appuyé. Il allait rester, il voulait rester, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours voulu._

\- Tu viens jouer Martin ? demanda Simon en tirant sur sa manche.

Martin était totalement perdu dans sa rêverie, et sursauta un instant en voyant le petit garçon si proche de lui. Il entendit Yann se moquer de lui un peu plus loin, et les rejoindre en courant.

\- Bah alors, se moqua Yann, tu as peur d'un petit enfant ?

\- J'suis pas petit ! rétorqua Simon en croisant les bras l'air boudeur.

\- Non t'es pas petit, le rassura Martin, faut pas lui en vouloir, il complexe un peu.

\- Y'a un enfant avec nous, t'as de la chance que je me retienne, lâcha Yann faussement vexé.

Martin rit et suivit Simon pour aller jouer avec les autres enfants et Yann, sous le regard bienveillant des sœurs.

*****

Martin avait ruminé tout l'après-midi. Il avait décidé de laisser Yann un peu seul avec les enfants, il ne voulait pas être sur son dos toute la journée, puis, son amant avait aussi besoin de se reposer, il ne pouvait pas passer toutes ses journées à essayer de se souvenir et à être frustré parce qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Martin ne voulait pas lui infliger ça.

Il repensait à leur discussion lors du petit-déjeuner, passé le rire, la moquerie, Martin ne parvenait pas à comprendre comment Yann avait pu oublier une chose aussi importante que son appareil photo. Bien sûr, il était plus que flatteur d'être la seule personne dont se souvenait l'homme de votre vie, mais son appareil photo. Il avait une place tellement plus importante dans la vie de Yann, et depuis bien plus longtemps que lui. Yann vivait à travers son appareil, il connaissait le monde autour de lui à travers son appareil. Il préférait regardait la vie à travers son objectif plutôt que de ne rien avoir pour altérer son regard. Il avait expliqué de nombreuses fois à Martin qu'au moins, à travers cet objectif, c'était son regard, et pas celui d'un autre qui voyait le monde. C'était sa propre vision des choses, sans aucune altération, car c'est lui qui choisissait ce qu'il voulait voir, et comment il voulait le voir.

Martin avait toujours été l'un de ses sujets préférés, bien avant qu'ils ne soient ensemble. Il l'avait d'abord photographié de loin, au détour d'une rue dans Paris, sur les bords de Seine, près de Notre-Dame ou au Sacré cœur où le jeune homme aimait se rendre. Il avait fini par aller l'aborder sur la terrasse d'un café alors qu'il était concentré sur son livre de médecine. Bon, il l'avait pris en photo avant d'aller lui parler, c'était beaucoup plus simple pour lui. D'une certaine manière, Yann l'avait connu avant lui, à travers son objectif.

Tout en ressassant tous ces souvenirs, tous imprégnés de l'appareil de Yann, Martin se dirigeait vers les cuisines où se trouvaient déjà plusieurs sœurs qui commençaient à préparer le dîner.

\- Je peux t'aider Martin ? demanda Gisèle dans le couloir attenant aux cuisines.

\- Oui, répondit Martin. Je peux vous poser une question ma sœur ?

\- Bien sûr, tout ce que tu voudras, sourit Gisèle.

\- Quand vous avez retrouvé Yann, est-ce qu'il avait un appareil photo avec lui ? s'empressa Martin.

\- Oui, il avait même une caméra, mais plus aucune pellicule il me semble, réfléchit Gisèle. Ça m'a toujours paru étrange qu'il ne nous les réclame pas après, comme s'il les avait oublié dès le moment où il les avait posé.

\- Vous les avez gardées ? s'enquit Martin.

\- Oui bien sûr, viens suis-moi, je vais te les chercher, lui dit Gisèle.

Martin suivit Gisèle dans le couvent, il avait déjà repéré toutes les pièces et était capable de se diriger seul dans le bâtiment. Il avait encore un peu besoin d'aide aux alentours, sûrement aussi dans le bois, mais pour ça, il aurait un guide de choix en la personne de Yann.

\- Tiens les voilà ! s'écria Gisèle en ouvrant une boîte.

Martin reconnu immédiatement l'appareil photo de Yann, le même depuis toutes ces années. Il en avait acheté d'autres au fil des années, mais celui-là ne l'avait jamais quitté. A côté, se trouvait une petite caméra, assez petite pour être transporté facilement, le genre de modèle que Martin avait pu voir à plusieurs reprises sur le front en possession des soldats, des deux côtés. Il frissonna en imaginant ce que Yann avait bien pu photographier et filmer pendant l'occupation.

Quand il avait commencé ses recherches pour retrouver son amant, il n'avait rien trouvé. C'est comme s'il s'était volatilisé du jour au lendemain, le même jour où il avait quitté la France. Martin en avait tiré la conclusion qu'il était entré en clandestinité, connaissant les opinions politiques de son amant, il avait sans doute rejoint la Résistance, ou avait commencé sa propre protestation de son côté. Etant donné son passé, les allemands l'auraient probablement enfermé sur le champ, la clandestinité avait été le choix idéal pour Yann, en tout cas, c'est ce que Martin pensait.

Peut-être que cet appareil était la clé des souvenirs de Yann. Martin était persuadé qu'il aiderait bien plus son amant que lui ne pouvait le faire. Il remercia Gisèle et prit simplement l'appareil photo, demandant à Gisèle de tout de même conserver la caméra.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu vas en faire ? demanda Gisèle.

\- Le redonner à Yann, répondit Martin, je pense que ça peut l'aider.

\- A cette heure-ci il doit être près du ruisseau avec Simon, il lui lit sûrement une histoire, sourit Gisèle.

Martin suivit ses indications, et trouva effectivement Yann avec Simon au bord du ruisseau. Il avait les pieds dans l'eau et le petit garçon sur les genoux. Ils observaient l'horizon et Yann devait être en train de lui décrire le paysage en répondant à toutes ses questions. Martin sentit son cœur fondre à l'intérieur. Comme il était beau de voir Yann aussi attentionné avec un enfant.

\- Martin ! s'écria le petit garçon qui l'avait entendu arriver.

\- Tu t'amuses bien Simon ? demanda Martin en s'agenouillant à côté de lui.

\- C'est l'heure de manger ? s'enquit Simon.

\- Pas encore, mais faudrait que je parle à Yann, tu veux bien rejoindre Gisèle ? lui demanda Martin.

\- Je peux ? s'interrogea Simon en se tournant vers Yann.

\- Bien sûr, attends je te raccompagne, souffla Yann.

\- Pas de soucis, je le ramène, lança Gisèle qui avait suivi Martin.

Simon fit un câlin à Yann et un autre à Martin, qui ravit le jeune homme, puis il suivit Gisèle pour retourner à l'intérieur du couvent. Yann se tourna vers Martin le sourire aux lèvres, mais intrigué.

\- De quoi tu voulais parler ? demanda Yann curieux.

Martin s'assit à ses côtés, et sortit l'appareil photo de son sac. Il releva la tête, juste pour s'apercevoir que Yann avait fait un bond en arrière. Il avait l'air d'un animal apeuré, il regardait son appareil comme s'il s'était agi d'un fusil braqué sur lui. Martin était perdu, qu'arrivait-il à son amant ?

\- Yann ? Ça ne va pas...

\- Eloigne ça de moi ! Eloigne ça de moi ! s'emporta Yann son rythme cardiaque anormalement élevé.

\- Yann, tenta Martin, c'est juste un appareil photo, ça ne va pas te faire de mal...

\- Non ! s'emporta Yann malgré la peur qui lui tordait le ventre. Ne t'approche pas, laisse ça loin de moi !

\- Yann...

\- Non !!!

Yann courut le long du ruisseau pour s'éloigner de Martin et surtout de son appareil photo. Il ne comprenait pas. La peur l'avait envahi, ses mains, son corps tout entier tremblait, son cœur s'emballait et se serrait, il avait envie de pleurer. Il ne tint pas longtemps, et s'écroula un peu plus loin, manquant de trébucher dans le ruisseau. Martin était sur ses talons, il recula jusqu'à ce que son dos heurte un rocher. Il fut rassuré en apercevant que le jeune homme avait abandonné l'appareil plus loin. Il ne put retenir des larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Sa respiration était erratique, son corps était secoué de spasmes incontrôlables. Il n'y eut que les bras de Martin autour de ses épaules, et le creux de son cou où il déposa son visage pour le calmer suffisamment pour qu'il puisse parler.

\- Yann, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'inquiéta Martin.

\- N'approche pas ça de moi, sanglota Yann, je t'en supplie, ne...

\- Shhh, le rassura Martin, je ne l'ai plus, il n'y a que toi et moi Yann, juste toi et moi.

\- Ne m'oblige pas à revoir cette chose, je ne veux pas ! pleura Yann.

Martin le serra plus fort dans ses bras, son état l'inquiétait au plus haut point, il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi affolé. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver sur le front, de revoir certains des soldats choqués après une explosion ou la mort d'un ami. Cet état ne lui était pas étranger, mais c'était la première fois qu'il touchait une personne aussi proche de lui, et aussi loin du front.

\- Viens, on rentre au couvent, lui intima Martin.

Il passa un bras sous ses épaules pour le soutenir, il était blanc comme la mort, il ne fallait pas que les enfants le voit ainsi.

\- Attends, se ravisa Martin, assieds-toi, il faut que tu te calmes un peu, si Simon te voit comme ça, il va avoir peur.

\- Tu...t'as raison...je...

\- Allez, viens-là.

Martin l'attira à nouveau contre lui et Yann se laissa faire. Les bras de Martin semblaient être le seul endroit sur Terre où il se sentait en sécurité. Il se laissa bercer par son étreinte et ferma les yeux un instant pour se calmer. Il se concentra sur le bruit du ruisseau, la légère brise dans les arbres, le chant des oiseaux. Il s'apaisait doucement sous la caresse des doigts de Martin dans ses cheveux.

Le jeune homme jeta un regard vers l'appareil photo qu'il a avait abandonné un peu plus loin.

Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer ? Qu'est-ce que Yann avait vu à travers l'objectif ?


	4. Cauchemars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée, je n'ai pas publié depuis longtemps, j'espère tout de même que vous apprécierez ce chapitre ;-)

\- Yann ! s’écria Simon quand Martin et lui rejoignirent enfin le réfectoire.

Yann était encore pâle, désorienté, mais il avait insisté pour rejoindre le couvent, il voulait voir Simon, ne pas le laisser seul pour le dîner. Martin avait tenté de le retenir, mais son amant s’était emporté et il n’avait pas osé le contredire plus longtemps, son regard était noir et son ton sans appel. Il devait retourner au couvent. Martin n’en comprit la raison que lorsqu’il vit Yann étreindre le petit Simon, ce n’est qu’à cet instant qu’il se rendit compte que Yann avait autant besoin de Simon que Simon avait besoin de Yann. Le petit garçon semblait avoir un pouvoir apaisant sur son amant, il était même plus important que ça. C’est comme si cet enfant avait donné à Yann une raison de vivre, de s’accrocher. Grâce à lui il s’était senti utile, il avait eu quelqu’un à protéger. Un être innocent à préserver des dangers du monde qui n’étaient que trop présents même après la Libération.

Quand il reposa Simon par terre, le petit garçon le regarda, inquiet.

\- Ca va pas ? demanda Simon de sa petite voix innocente.

\- Si ne t’en fais pas, ça va, le rassura Yann. Tu as commencé à manger ?

\- Non, je voulais manger avec toi, répondit Simon.

Cela fit rire Yann, mais il sentit bien le regard réprobateur de sœur Lise sur lui. Elle n’approuvait pas vraiment ce comportement, elle s’inquiétait du trop grand attachement de Simon pour Yann, elle ne voulait pas que le cœur du petit soit brisé si jamais Yann ne pouvait obtenir l’adoption, ou ne voulait plus de lui une fois sa mémoire retrouvé. Yann la rassura d’un sourire malgré le surplus d’émotion qu’il venait de vivre. Simon tendit à nouveau les bras vers lui et Yann le prit dans ses bras de bon cœur. Il alla s’installer autour de la table, le petit garçon sur ses genoux, qui se décida enfin à manger son repas. Gisèle leva les yeux au ciel en souriant quand Yann lui lança un regard satisfait, le sourire aux lèvres. Martin n’avait pas bougé de sa place, il n’était pas allé les rejoindre pour le repas, il est trop inquiet. Il regarde Yann, qui a l’air d’aller bien mieux, d’être heureux avec Simon sur les genoux.

Ses pensées étaient tournées vers la scène qui s’était joué quelques minutes plus tôt, il revoit Yann partir effrayé, terrifié, tout ça en voyant son appareil photo, _son appareil photo !_ Martin avait du mal à comprendre, il ne trouvait pas d’explications à ce comportement, et ce n’était pas de la comédie, son amant avait été vraiment affolé face à cet objectif. Malheureusement, toutes les réponses à ses questions, Yann ne les avait plus, elles résidaient dans sa mémoire, cachées quelque part. Martin avait besoin de savoir tout ça, il voulait savoir ce qui était arrivé à son amant, il ne pourrait pas vivre sans jamais découvrir tout ce qu’il avait vécu, et ce qui avait bien pu provoquer cette amnésie. Il regarda son amant, souriant, Simon sur ses genoux qui riaient aussi. Les larmes vinrent se nicher au fond de ses yeux, il ne pouvait effacer l’image de son amant terrifié, c’était insupportable. Il quitta la pièce en cachant ses larmes, Yann le vit faire mais ne put le rejoindre, il était plus important de s’occuper de Simon. Mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’inquiéter pour Martin, il n’aimait pas le voir triste, ça lui faisait mal et il ne savait pas pourquoi.

Martin retourna dans le jardin à l’extérieur du couvent, il avait besoin d’air, et surtout, il fallait qu’il le récupère. Il se dirigea vers le ruisseau, là où il avait abandonné l’appareil de Yann, il était toujours là. Martin le prit dans ses mains et s’assit contre l’arbre en le regardant. Il était en colère, oui, il était en colère contre un appareil photo, c’était sans doute totalement stupide, mais il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il avait été le troisième membre de leur couple, toujours entre eux, Yann avait tendance à préférer parler à travers son appareil photo, à préférer le regarder à travers son objectif plutôt qu’avec ses yeux, et Martin aurait voulu que Yann le regarde plus souvent. Et maintenant, cet appareil se retrouvait responsable d’une terreur chez son amant, une terreur qu’il ne s’expliquait pas. Que s’était-il passé ? Martin se mit à pleurer en serrant l’appareil dans ses mains.

\- Pourquoi tu n’es qu’un objet ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas me dire ce qui s’est passé ? pleura Martin.

Il était stupide, il regardait un objet en espérant une réponse, c’était totalement puéril et il le savait. Où étaient donc les pellicules ? Pourquoi n’y en avait-il plus ? Yann ne sortait jamais sans pellicule, il avait toujours de quoi faire des centaines de photos, il ne s’en serait jamais séparé, alors pourquoi l’avait-on retrouvé avec son appareil et une caméra mais aucune pellicule ?

\- Martin ? l’interpela Gisèle.

 Martin sursauta et essuya ses larmes, pudique.

\- Ça ne va pas ? demanda Gisèle.

\- C’est rien, souffla Martin des sanglots dans la gorge.

\- Ca n’a pas marché hein ? devina-t-elle.

\- Il est parti en courant, expliqua Martin, il était terrifié, je me suis cru de retour sur le front.

\- Il n’a jamais voulu les revoir, jamais, lui dit Gisèle, je te dis, il les a oubliés, il n’en a jamais reparlé.

Martin n’arrivait pas à comprendre, il n’y arriverait pas, c’était impossible. Yann et son appareil, c’était indissociable, l’un n’allait pas sans l’autre.

\- Il faudrait que tu manges quelque chose, lui intima Gisèle.

\- J’ai pas faim, soupira Martin.

\- Mais c’est fou, tu es pire qu’un gamin ! s’exclama Gisèle.

\- S’il vous plaît, pas maintenant, j’ai vraiment pas la tête à ça, râla Martin.

\- D’accord, alors au moins va te coucher, Yann est déjà dans sa chambre, lui !

Martin ne s’était pas rendu compte qu’une bonne heure était déjà passé, il avait passé beaucoup de temps à observer cet appareil finalement.

Il n’ajouta rien de plus, et suivit docilement sœur Gisèle jusqu’au couvent et la chambre de Yann. Il eut un pincement au cœur en voyant qu’un deuxième lit avait été installé, à côté de celui de Yann. Qu’avait-il espéré finalement ? Dormir une nouvelle fois dans les bras de Yann ? Oui, c’est ce qu’il avait espéré, pouvoir dormir dans les bras de son amant, être entouré de sa chaleur, son odeur si rassurante.

\- On t’a installé un lit, on s’est dit que ce serait plus confortable, expliqua Gisèle.

\- Merci, murmura Martin à contre cœur.

Gisèle les laissa seuls. Yann était assis sur son lit, il avait l’air inquiet, il se demandait ce qu’il se passait. Martin ne dit rien, et alla s’installer sur son propre lit la mine triste.

\- Ça ne va pas ? s’inquiéta Yann.

\- C’est rien, soupira Martin, et toi ?

\- Ça va mieux, sourit timidement Yann.

Un silence gêné s’installa, aucun des deux amants ne trouva un mot à dire. Alors après plusieurs minutes, ils s’allongèrent chacun dans leur lit, Yann ferma les yeux le premier, et Martin le regarda. Il ne savait pas faire autrement, il avait besoin de le voir, de savoir qu’il était près de lui, de savoir qu’il allait bien. Allongé ainsi, les yeux clos, il avait l’air paisible, et c’est de cette image dont Martin avait besoin pour trouver le sommeil, même si c’était loin de ses bras.

 

*****

 

Martin se réveillait doucement, laissant la chaleur du soleil réchauffer un peu sa peau, il sentait que quelqu’un l’observait ou quelque chose, et malgré lui, il sourit. Ce n’était pas la première fois, loin de là, et finalement, ça lui avait manqué aussi. Il ouvrit paresseusement les yeux pour voir son compagnon, appareil photo dans les mains, se délectait de sa beauté à travers l’objectif, comme il le faisait si souvent avant la guerre. Martin était soulagé, Yann avait son appareil dans les mains, il n’en était pas effrayé, tout allait bien, il allait bien. Il baissa un instant l’objet, et regarda enfin Martin de ses yeux gris qui lui semblaient encore plus beaux qu’avant. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres, ce sourire que Martin aimait tant et qui lui manquait terriblement. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pour la caresser, Martin posa sa propre main sur la sienne, caressa son poignet et fixa son regard sur le sien.

\- Mon amour, murmura simplement Yann sans cesser de le regarder.

\- Tu es là, tu es revenu, souffla Martin les yeux rivés dans les siens.

\- Pas pour longtemps, juste le temps de te dire ceci, lui intima Yann les yeux encore plus profonds qu’avant. Je t’aime.

Martin retint un sanglot de bonheur, sept ans, il aura fallu sept ans à Yann pour lui dire ces trois petits mots. Ce n’était pourtant pas difficile à dire, et Martin était sûr que Yann l’aimait depuis longtemps, mais sa fierté l’empêchait tout simplement de le lui dire, il en était incapable. Soudain, Martin se redressa, en se rappelant du début de sa phrase, « pas pour longtemps », que voulait dire Yann ? Martin eut la réponse rapidement, l’appareil photo dans ses mains semblait le brûler et Yann ne faisait rien pour s’en détacher, son corps entier semblait se faire réduire en cendre petit à petit, Martin voulu se jeter hors du lit pour arracher cet objet de malheur, mais comme dans le rêve qu’il faisait depuis le début de la guerre, le lit commença à s’allonger. Il ne pouvait en sortir et Yann s’éloignait de lui, le corps en feu, il le regardait, sans aucun cri de douleur, rien, juste un regard d’adieu. Et lui qui hurlait son nom, qui courrait pour le rejoindre, et ce lit toujours plus grand, et la porte, la porte qui se refermait, le corps de Yann qui se consumait. Il n’y arriverait pas, il n’allait pas pouvoir le rejoindre et le sauver, non…non !

\- NOOOON ! Yann !!

Martin se réveilla en sursaut, le corps en sueur, le cœur serré, les larmes au bord des yeux. Terrorisé, il se tourna vers le lit à ses côtés. Il pleura de soulagement en voyant que son amant était bien là, bien vivant, mais le soulagement fut de courte durée. Yann était en plein cauchemar, il gémissait des paroles incompréhensibles, comme la nuit précédente. Cette fois Martin put sauter de son lit pour courir vers Yann. Comme la veille, il le tira de son sommeil pour qu’il puisse se calmer. Il se réveilla en sursaut, tout comme lui, et s’accrocha à ses bras. Sa respiration était erratique, il avait peur, il pleurait. Dans un geste rageur il se détacha de Martin et quitta la chambre. Le jeune médecin, toujours perturbé par son rêve, mit quelques temps à le suivre, mais il le fit, il avait besoin de savoir à quoi Yann rêvait. Plus que tout il avait besoin de Yann, il ne pouvait pas rester seul.

Une fois dehors, il retrouva son amant au milieu du cloître, assis contre la fontaine, les yeux encore humide, les bras autour de ses genoux, il avait l’air si fragile. Martin le rejoignit rapidement, et avec précaution, vint s’asseoir à ses côtés. Yann vint naturellement poser sa tête sur son épaule, et celle de Martin le rejoignit. Il lui prit naturellement la main, et Yann ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire, il la serra fort, comme pour se donner de la force. Il ne faisait pas attention à ses gestes, ce n’était pas important. Ces gestes n’étaient pas naturels entre deux hommes, il le savait, il y avait quelque chose qu’il ignorait sur sa relation avec Martin, il en était bien conscient. Il n’aurait pas dû être aussi proche de lui, mais ça n’avait pas d’importance, il se sentait bien avec lui, il était paisible à ses côtés, il avait besoin de lui.

Il leva les yeux vers lui un instant, et remarqua les larmes dans ses yeux. Martin avait relevé la tête pour regarder les étoiles, peut-être pour cacher ses larmes, Yann se le demandait, et il ne put s’en empêcher.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures ? demanda Yann sans moquerie.

Martin soupira, baissa le regard, se perdit dans le décor des colonnes face à lui, il respira profondément, pesant le pour et le contre, devait-il répondre à cette question ou non ?

\- Tu n’es pas le seul à faire des cauchemars, soupira Martin.

Yann fronça les sourcils, Martin refusait toujours de le regarder. Ils étaient maintenant totalement séparé, il n’y avait pas une seule parcelle de leurs peaux qui se touchaient, ils étaient seuls avec leur souffrance.

\- A quoi tu rêves ? s’enquit Yann, véritablement inquiet pour lui.

Martin sentit les larmes remonter, prêtes à couler, il les retint de justesse. Il ne devrait pas répondre à la question, et pourtant, il n’a pas la force d’y résister.

\- Toi, répondit-il la gorge serrée. Je rêve que je te perds.

Yann s’étonna de sa réponse, il avait pensé à la guerre, à ce que Martin avait pu voir. Ils n’en avaient pas parlé ensemble, mais Yann avait remarqué son livret militaire dans ses affaires, Martin étant médecin, il avait aisément deviné qu’il avait dû suivre tous les conflits. Il avait du mal à imaginer les horreurs dont il avait été témoin, ce genre d’horreurs qui, disait-on, empêchait beaucoup d’hommes de dormir. Les pensées de Yann furent interrompues par des sanglots à côté de lui, Martin n’avait pu retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Leurs positions se trouvaient inversées, cette fois, c’était au tour de Yann de le consoler. Sans même y réfléchir, il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras qui s’accrocha à lui, avec désespoir. Il était incapable de réfléchir clairement, il savait juste qu’il avait besoin de le sentir contre lui, il avait besoin de sentir qu’il était avec lui, qu’il ne l’avait pas perdu. Yann lui caressa les cheveux pour le détendre, il ne s’en souvenait pas, mais c’était quelque chose qu’il avait souvent fait avant : lorsque Martin se sentait mal, le matin au réveil, le soir avant qu’il ne dorme, blotti contre lui après l’amour.

\- Pourquoi tu as tellement peur de ça Martin ? s’interrogea Yann.

Martin ne répondit pas, il se contenta de se blottir encore plus fort contre lui.

\- Ne me laisse pas, supplia Martin sanglotant, ne me laisse pas.

Yann le serra fort contre lui, ses suppliques lui brisaient le cœur. Il n’avait qu’un seul désir à cet instant, protéger celui qu’il tenait dans ses bras, le protéger contre tout, il n’y avait que ça qui comptait.

\- Je ne comprends pas, lui souffla Yann, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m’aimes à ce point.

\- Un jour tu te souviendras pourquoi, chuchota Martin contre son cou.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant plusieurs minutes, restant simplement dans les bras l’un de l’autre, trouvant ainsi la force nécessaire pour calmer les peurs qui avaient troublées leur sommeil.

\- Et toi ? finit par demander Martin. A quoi tu rêves tous les soirs ?

\- J’en sais rien, répondit Yann.

\- Comment ça ? s’étonna Martin en se redressant pour le regarder.

\- Je ne sais pas, je…, hésita Yann. Je ne me souviens jamais. Les sœurs disent que parfois je crie, que je pleure, que je dis des choses, mais je ne me souviens de rien.

\- Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? s’inquiéta Martin.

\- D’après les sœurs, depuis que je suis arrivé, soupira Yann.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, se laissant bercer par le bruit de la fontaine, c’était apaisant. Martin comprenait pourquoi Yann venait ici, il avait pu discuter avec plusieurs médecins sur le front, ceux qui côtoyaient les soldats devenus fous, et il avait assez lu pour savoir que le bruit de l’eau avait des vertus apaisantes.

Il pensa un instant, se demanda ce qui pouvait bien effrayer à ce point son amant, ce qui le faisait crier la nuit. Il ne mit pas longtemps à en venir à la conclusion que sa peur de son appareil photo et ses cauchemars répétés devaient être liés. Il fallait absolument qu’il découvre ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Yann régisse de la sorte. Et s’il avait vu quelque chose de si horrible que son esprit aurait préféré tout oublier plutôt que d’affronter la réalité ? Il avait observé des cas étranges sur le front, des soldats si choqués qu’ils avaient perdu la faculté de voir, de parler. Serait-ce possible ? Qu’un évènement soit traumatisant au point qu’un homme puisse en oublier son identité ? Mais qui aurait le pouvoir de provoquer une telle chose chez Yann ? Le cœur de Martin se serra, malgré lui, égoïstement, il ne put s’empêcher de se sentir trahi, peut-être un peu jaloux, qu’un autre que lui ait pu provoquer une réaction aussi forte chez son amant. Une larme menaça de couler à nouveau sur sa joue et il l’essuya d’un revers de la main, il renifla pour ne pas pleurer d’avantage.

\- Allez viens, on devrait retourner dormir un peu, lança Martin en se levant.

\- Vas-y toi, répondit Yann, je préfère rester là.

Martin se rassit à ses côtés et l’interrogea du regard, il était si inquiet pour lui, Yann n’arrivait toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi mais, étrangement, comme tout ce qui concernait Martin, cette sollicitude le touchait et diffusait une chaleur agréable dans son être.

\- Je veux pas retourner dormir, j’ai pas envie de…refaire ce cauchemar, avoua Yann.

Martin rit légèrement, Yann ne comprit pas mais ne put s’empêcher de sourire en le regardant. Ni le rire, ni le regard de Martin n’étaient moqueurs, ils étaient tendres.

\- Finalement, tu acceptes que les adultes font des cauchemars, rit légèrement le jeune homme.

Yann lui frappa gentiment le bras en riant avec lui. Martin ne fit pas le moindre geste pour retourner vers leur chambre, et Yann en fut plus qu’heureux. Il n’était pas seul, il n’était plus seul.

 

*****

 

Martin avait décidé de passer la journée loin du couvent, de laisser Yann avec Simon et les autres enfants, encore une fois. Il était redescendu à Valence, il voulait se renseigner, encore. Maintenant qu’il avait retrouvé Yann, il avait décidé de se concentrer sur ce qu’il avait pu faire plutôt que sur lui en particulier. Il se demandait pourquoi il ne l’avait pas fait plus tôt, rechercher le réseau de Résistance auquel Yann avait sûrement appartenu, était beaucoup plus simple que de chercher un homme en particulier. Et puis, si Yann était sûrement passé à Valence, il n’y avait peut-être pas passé beaucoup de temps, peut-être avait-il simplement traversé la ville ? Martin avait beaucoup de questions. Il avait refait le tour des cafés, des parcs, avait accosté des personnes dans la rue pour leur demander s’ils avaient pu être en possession de journaux clandestin pendant la guerre, s’ils les avaient encore. Beaucoup ne répondaient même pas à ses questions, il faut dire que beaucoup n’avaient pas été dans la Résistance, étaient restés passifs pendant la guerre, certains avaient dénoncés, d’autres avaient collaborés. Martin ne savait pas quoi penser de ces gens, devaient-ils les blâmer ou non ? Lui s’était engagé, avait combattu pour son pays, contre les nazis, et il avait du mal à comprendre que le reste des français n’aient pas fait de même.

Après une matinée à ne rien trouver, Martin prit un peu de temps pour réfléchir. Comment pouvait-il avancer plus ? Comment trouver des informations ? C’est après plus d’une heure de réflexion, que la solution lui sauta aux yeux, et qu’il voulut se frapper de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt. La réponse était pourtant si évidente et elle était partout autour de lui, omniprésente dans ses souvenirs. Il l’avait dit lui-même, s’en était plaint à de nombreuses reprises.

L’appareil photo.

C’était pourtant si simple, Yann et son appareil ne faisait qu’un, si Yann avait fait partie d’un réseau, il avait forcément utilisé son appareil photo. Après tout, il était journaliste. Martin se trouvait de plus en plus stupide, il avait répété cela pendant des années, même en cherchant Yann, il ne cessait de penser à son appareil photo. Heureusement pour lui, il avait toujours des photos de Yann sur lui, des photos qui ne l’avaient jamais quitté malgré la rancœur qu’il avait éprouvé envers son amant, après qu’il l’ait lâchement abandonné. Il s’était toujours demandé pourquoi Yann l’avait abandonné tout en lui laissant certaines de ses photos. Ses amis avaient sans doute raison, il avait voulu le protéger pas le quitter, et même s’il était en colère contre lui, il s’était accroché à cet espoir pendant ces cinq ans.

Martin décida alors de se rendre dans un magasin de photo de la ville, d’après ce qu’on lui avait dit, c’était le meilleur spécialiste photo de toute la France. Martin avait souri à cette remarque, pour lui, il n’y avait pas meilleur spécialiste que Yann, mais sans doute était-il influencé par ses sentiments. Il pénétra dans le magasin et fut mal à l’aise, il faut dire qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment aimé ces engins, et voilà qu’il se retrouvait entouré de tous les modèles possible et imaginable. La boutique était vide, pour « le meilleur spécialiste photo de toute la France », il n’avait pas l’air d’être très connu. C’est un vieux monsieur qui sortit de l’arrière de la boutique, à peu près soixante ans, souriant, il devait sans doute être content de voir un client arriver.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, comment puis-je vous aider ? demanda poliment le gérant.

\- Bonjour monsieur, on m’a dit que vous étiez un des meilleurs spécialistes photos, le salua Martin.

\- Vous remercierez ceux qui vous ont dit ça, rit légèrement l’homme. Et en quoi mes talents peuvent vous être utiles ?

\- Je voudrais vous montrez quelques clichés, et…savoir si vous auriez pu voir le travail de ce photographe dans la presse clandestine ?

\- Vous avez frappé à la bonne porte jeune homme, montrez-moi ça ! s’enthousiasma le spécialiste en photo.

Martin sortit alors les quelques photos qu’il possédait et le regard de l’homme s’écarquilla de surprise.

\- Qu’y a-t-il ? demanda Martin.

\- Je ne m’attendais pas à ce que vous me présentiez des clichés originaux de Yann Barthès, répondit l’homme avec un rire nerveux.

\- Vous connaissez son travail ? s’enquit Martin.

\- Tout passionné qui se respecte connait son travail et sait qu’il a œuvré pour la Résistance, lança le propriétaire de la boutique comme une évidence.

\- Vous savez pour quel réseau ? l’interrogea Martin.

\- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas au principal intéressé ? proposa l’homme en faisant un signe de tête vers la porte.

\- Bon...bonjour, bafouilla Yann.

Martin se retourna d’un coup, surpris de trouver son amant ici.

\- J’ai…j’ai voulu te rejoindre, les sœurs s’occupent des enfants cet après-midi, expliqua Yann un peu honteux. Je voulais pas te déranger.

\- Non Yann, c’est rien, le rassura Martin.

L’homme les regardait les sourcils froncés, il avait du mal à comprendre la situation. De toute évidence les deux hommes se connaissaient, alors il comprenait difficilement quelle utilité il pouvait avoir dans cette histoire. Si le jeune homme connaissait personnellement Yann Barthès, pourquoi était-il venu le voir ? Puis, il y avait autre chose qui le perturbait. Pourquoi Yann semblait ne pas le reconnaitre ? Bien sûr, il connaissait beaucoup de monde et ne pouvait pas forcément se souvenir de lui, mais tout de même. Il avait passé quelques jours chez lui, il devait quand même avoir quelques souvenirs de ça.

\- Je suis ravi de vous revoir Yann, lança-t-il joyeusement.

Revoir ? Yann le regarda sans comprendre, il ne connaissait pas cet homme, il ne l’avait jamais vu avant, son visage ne lui était en rien familier.

\- On se connait ? demanda Yann.

\- Vous ne vous souvenez pas ? l’interrogea le gérant. Henri, je vous ai caché ici en juin 44 !

Henri ? Ce nom lui disait quelque chose, mais ce qui semblait lui rappelait le plus de chose, c’était le mot « caché ». Il entendit une voix lui dire « Il faut qu’on se cache, séparément, quelques jours, il y a trop de risque ! ». Il n’arrivait pas à reconnaitre cette voix. A qui appartenait-elle ? C’était une voix d’homme, très agréable à entendre, elle semblait le calmer, d’une autre façon que le faisait celle de Martin, mais elle le calmait néanmoins.

\- Pardon, s’excusa Yann, je ne me souviens pas. Ce…ce n’est pas contre vous je…

\- Il est amnésique, lui apprit Martin qui pensait pouvoir lui faire confiance.

\- Oh, attendez ici, lâcha Henri en se dirigeant à l’arrière de sa boutique.

Yann ne bougea pas, il semblait en pleine réflexion, Martin s’inquiétait pour lui. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux à quel point il souffrait de ne pas se souvenir, il essayait de toutes ses forces mais n’y arrivait pas, et ça lui brisait le cœur. Il voulait se souvenir, de toutes ses forces, savoir qui il était, d’où il venait, ce qu’il avait fait. Et, depuis peu, il voulait surtout et par-dessus tout se souvenir de Martin. Il voulait savoir pourquoi le jeune homme était si important dans sa vie. Pourquoi il était la seule image qu’il avait conservé de son passé, pourquoi ils étaient si proches, pourquoi sa simple présence suffisait à l’apaiser. Yann sursauta légèrement en sentant une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule, il regarda enfin Martin, il essaya de le rassurer d’un sourire timide mais il n’était pas dupe.

\- Ca va aller ? lui demanda Martin tout bas.

\- Tu vas pas partir ? l’interrogea Yann inquiet.

Martin ne comprit qu’à cet instant que c’était pour cette raison que Yann était venu à Valence, qu’il l’avait probablement suivi jusqu’ici. Il avait peur qu’il l’abandonne, comme il avait failli le faire deux jours plus tôt. Martin s’en voulait horriblement d’avoir été aussi faible, faible au point de vouloir l’abandonner.

Trop pudique pour le prendre dans ses bras, il se contenta de poser une main sur son bras.

\- Je ne te laisserai pas, jamais tu m’entends ? lui assura Martin.

Yann posa sa main sur son poignet, baissa le regard pour ne pas montrer à quel point cette promesse lui faisait monter les larmes aux yeux. C’est ce moment que choisit Henri pour refaire son entrée dans la boutique, provoquant immédiatement la séparation des deux hommes. Henri avait un paquet dans la main, emballé précieusement, arrivé à leur hauteur, c’est à Yann qu’il le tendit.

\- Tenez, ils n’y sont pas tous, mais il y en a suffisamment pour vous aider j’espère, lui dit Henri visiblement préoccupé par son état.

\- Merci, souffla Yann touché par ce geste, mais, qu’est-ce que c’est ?

\- Plusieurs numéros du journal que vous avez publié pendant la guerre, lui expliqua Henri. J’espère que ça pourrai vous aider, à vous souvenir.

\- Merci, répéta Yann encore plus touché.

\- Merci, murmura Martin à son tour.

\- J’espère que vous restez avec lui, venez me voir quand vous voulez.

Martin et Yann remercièrent une nouvelle fois Henri avant de quitter la boutique. Le photographe ne voulut pas rentrer au couvent tout de suite, alors Martin resta avec lui, et ils restèrent encore plusieurs heures à marcher dans les rues de Valence. Et alors que le soleil se couchait, et qu’ils revenaient enfin auprès des enfants, et de Simon, Martin fut frappé par une information. Yann avait été au milieu d’une boutique de photo, entouré par des appareils, mais il n’avait pas eu peur, rien ne l’avait effrayé. Et si… ? Et s’il s’agissait seulement de _son_ appareil photo ? Et si Martin pouvait se servir d’un autre appareil pour l’aider à se souvenir ?

 

*****

Une fois arrivés dans leur chambre, après être allé faire un câlin au petit Simon, Yann et Martin s’installèrent chacun dans leur lit et se souhaitèrent une bonne nuit. Mais quelque chose les dérangeait, tout comme la veille. Yann se retournait sans arrêt dans son lit, il respirait difficilement, il voulait parler, mais se retenait. Plusieurs fois il ouvrit la bouche sans qu’aucun son n’en sorte. Martin le percevait bien, et il savait exactement pourquoi Yann agissait ainsi, il le connaissait toujours par cœur, et quand il le réalisa, il ne put s’empêcher de sourire, d’en être heureux, avant que la tristesse ne le prenne, en se rappelant que Yann lui, ne se souvenait de rien de tout ça. Mais il allait s’en souvenir, il le savait, il le voulait, il avait besoin d’y croire.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu n’oses pas demander ? sourit tendrement Martin.

Yann soupira fortement, il aurait pu rire de cette remarque, et au fond, il en avait envie, mais il n’en avait pas la force.

\- Tu veux bien, débuta Yann la gorge serrée, dormir avec moi ? S’il te plaît.

La respiration de Martin se bloqua, et il resta un instant sans pouvoir faire le moindre mouvement. Jusqu’à ce que son cœur ne lui donne la force de se lever et de rejoindre Yann. Son amant se mit sur son flanc pour lui faire face, ils se regardèrent sans rien se dire, ils n’en avaient pas besoin, tous leurs sentiments passaient dans leurs yeux. Yann vint chercher la main de Martin et entrelaça leurs doigts. Encore une fois il ne sut pas pourquoi il faisait ce geste, mais il savait que Martin ne le repousserait pas, et il savait qu’il avait besoin de ce contact avec lui.

Cette nuit-là, ils ne firent pas de cauchemars, allongés l’un à côté de l’autre, leur sommeil était paisible et agréable.

Yann avait besoin de Martin, et Martin avait besoin de Yann. Tout simplement.


	5. La Première Fois Que Je T'ai Vu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà ! :)
> 
> Désolée, j'écris vraiment avec une lenteur d'escargot... J'espère au moins, que l'attente valait le coup et j'espère aussi pouvoir vous offrir la suite plus rapidement =)

**Valence, 3 septembre 1945 :**

Martin retournait l’appareil entre ses mains en se pinçant les lèvres. Il se demandait si c’était la bonne décision, il n’était plus sûr de rien. Les journaux donnés par Henri n’avaient servi à rien, Yann ne s’était souvenu de rien, ses photos ne l’avaient pas aidé. Pourtant il était si évident que c’était bien lui qui les avait prise, Martin en était sûr, il avait tout de suite reconnu l’œil de son amant. Yann, au contraire, n’avait rien reconnu du tout, et Martin pouvait dire que son amant était sincère, et qu’il en souffrait. Il avait pu observer jour après jour, la souffrance de Yann, celle qu’il éprouvait à ne pas réussir à se rappeler. Il le voulait de tout son cœur, et peut-être encore plus depuis que Martin était arrivé. Il voulait se souvenir du jeune homme, savoir ce qu’ils étaient réellement l’un pour l’autre, car il savait que Martin lui cachait quelque chose. Il ne doutait pas de son affection non, de ça il était certain, mais il avait l’impression qu’il y avait plus entre eux que deux hommes vivant sous le même toit.

Martin sentait bien que Yann avait des doutes, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement. Il savait que son propre comportement était étrange pour quelqu’un qui se présentait comme un ami. Yann avait toutes les raisons du monde de douter de lui, et pourtant, il lui faisait confiance, une confiance aveugle. Ils dormaient ensemble tous les soirs, passaient la plupart de leur journée ensemble. Martin n’avait plus la force de le laisser la journée,  puis, le petit Simon s’était beaucoup attaché à lui, et c’était réciproque. Alors ils passaient souvent la journée tous les trois, et avec les autres enfants du couvent. En tant que médecin, Martin était très utile au couvent, et sa présence avait été remarquée. Depuis, les habitants du village en bas de la montagne venaient régulièrement au couvent pour se faire soigner. Ça lui changeait beaucoup du front, mais il ne s’en plaignait pas : être loin des combats lui faisait beaucoup de bien.

Yann avait posé plusieurs questions sur ces mois passés dans l’armée, et sur le pourquoi du comment il s’était retrouvé à Londres. Martin avait du mal à en parler, il n’arrivait pas à lui dire pour ce qui s’était passé sur le bateau, sur ce jour où ils avaient été séparés, par la volonté de son amant. Lui n’avait rien décidé, mais comment pouvait-il le reprocher à un homme qui ne se souvenait pas de cet évènement ? Il ne pouvait pas déverser sa colère sur un Yann qui ne comprendrait absolument pas ce qu’il lui reprochait. Yann avait pourtant semblé très inquiet pour lui à chaque fois qu’il mentionnait la guerre ; quand Martin lui décrivait les combats, c’était comme s’il vivait les scènes avec lui, et qu’il craignait pour sa vie, qu’il craignait de le perdre, alors qu’il lui tenait toujours la main dans ces moments-là. Il avait extrêmement peur pour lui, et il lui avait d’ailleurs reproché d’avoir risqué sa vie ainsi. Ils s’étaient disputés ce jour-là, Martin rétorquant que lui n’avait pas demandé la permission pour risquer la sienne en combattant pour la Résistance.

\- Ce n’est pas le meilleur modèle du marché, et sans doute pas ce qu’il préfère, soupira tristement Henri.

\- Non, mais ça fera l’affaire pour l’instant, sourit timidement Martin sorti de ses pensées.

\- Vous ne devez pas perdre espoir, lui intima Henri.

\- Je sais, mais parfois c’est dur, et ça l’est aussi pour lui. Il en souffre beaucoup, souffla Martin.

\- Je peux vous en offrir un meilleur pour le même prix, je peux faire ça pour lui, regardez ce modèle-là, lui dit Henri en désignant un autre appareil.

Un frisson parcouru le corps de Martin, il déglutit difficilement, Henri remarqua tout de suite que quelque chose le dérangeait. Il l’interrogea du regard, Martin finit par le regarder et lui adressa un sourire timide et gêné.

\- C’est gentil à vous Henri, mais je crains qu’il ne ressemble trop à son appareil, soupira Martin.

\- Je me disais que justement ça pourrait aider, se justifia Henri.

\- Malheureusement non, il réagit très fortement quand il voit son appareil, il en a peur comme si c’était une mitraillette pointée vers lui, expliqua Martin la gorge serrée.

Henri soupira tristement. Il avait beaucoup d’admiration et d’affection pour Yann. Il admirait son travail depuis des années, et quand il l’avait rencontré pendant l’occupation, il n’avait pas été déçu de l’homme. Son engagement dans la Résistance ne l’avait pas surpris, il était même logique quand on connaissait son travail au sein de la presse. Henri se sentait un peu lâche de n’avoir pas participé plus activement au mouvement, il n’avait fait que prêter sa boîte aux lettres. Yann lui avait répété plusieurs fois, lors de son court séjour chez lui, que c’était très important pour eux, et qu’il ne fallait en rien minimiser son action pour le pays et la liberté.

\- Vous pouvez être fier de ce qu’il a fait pour le pays, lança Henri une fois sorti de ses pensées.

\- Je le suis, pourquoi vous me dites ça ? demanda Martin.

\- Je ne sais pas, quand on vient à parler de ça, vous avez toujours l’air sur la réserve, en colère presque, répondit Henri.

\- Ce n’est pas pour ça, murmura Martin. Je vous remercie encore Henri !

\- Je vous en prie, faites-moi savoir si ça l’a aidé, sourit Henri.

Martin lui promit de le faire, et quitta sa boutique, l’appareil photo en main.

Il prit directement le chemin du couvent, un taxi le déposa à quelques mètres du chemin de la montagne. La route était longue, à peu près deux heures, mais Martin aimait bien cela. Marcher lui donner le temps de réfléchir, de se rappeler certaines choses. Il avait pris l’habitude de se remémorer leurs moments à deux lorsqu’il allait et revenait de Valence. L’appareil photo qu’il venait d’acheter ne faisait rien pour empêcher cette habitude qui était devenue la sienne. Et c’est un souvenir très lié à l’appareil de Yann qui lui revint en tête. Il sourit alors qu’il avait pris le sentier menant au couvent, bercé par la chaleur un peu moins étouffante du mois de septembre, il se laissa porter par son souvenir, et les images commencèrent à défiler devant ses yeux.

**_Paris, octobre 1937 :_ **

_Martin était assis à la table d’un café, dans le quartier de Montmartre, son préféré. Il révisait pour ses examens, comme toujours, il ne se souvenait pas avoir fait autre chose depuis des mois. Ses examens de médecine, il voulait les réussir, il voulait prouver à son père qu’il était fait pour soigner des gens, et pas pour la vie politique comme lui, ça ne l’avait jamais intéressé. Il s’était opposé à ses ambitions médicales, mais avait fini par céder, pensant que son fils se rendrait vite compte que la vie politique était bien plus passionnante et gratifiante. Il comptait bien lui donner tort, il allait devenir un excellent médecin, et il pourrait exercer un métier gratifiant tout en restant dans l’ombre et en aidant des personnes dans le besoin. Il ne regrettait pas son choix, mais il avait terriblement peur de rater son examen et d’entendre son père lui lancer « Tu vois ? Je te l’avais dit ! », ce serait la pire des punitions pour lui._

_« Bon, allez, on arrête de penser à tout ça, et on se remet au boulot ! ». Martin prit une nouvelle gorgée de café et se replongea dans ses livres. Pourtant, il était un peu mal à l’aise, il se sentait observé, mais il n’arrivait pas à voir qui l’observait. Il décida de faire abstraction de cette sensation, et de se remettre immédiatement au travail, il n’avait pas le temps de s’inquiéter d’autre chose. Travailler, travailler, réussir l’examen, devenir médecin et prouver à son père qu’il était capable de se débrouiller seul, qu’il ne vivrait pas dans son ombre toute sa vie et qu’il rejetait fermement l’idée de poursuivre une carrière dans la politique._

_\- Plutôt studieux pour quelqu’un de votre âge ! lança une voix en face de lui._

_Martin releva légèrement le regard pour voir le visage de l’homme qui venait de l’interrompre dans ses révisions. Il ne put empêcher son cœur de s’emballer face à cette vision. Cet homme était vraiment très beau. Pas très grand, mince, mais le corps semblait musclé, ses bras étaient découverts et montraient des muscles fins. Il était vêtu d’une simple chemise bleu ciel, le col légèrement ouvert, un pantalon assez serré par rapport à la mode de l’époque, cela lui donnait un air un peu négligé, mais aussi quelque chose d’assez, hypnotisant. Aussi hypnotisant que ses yeux, de beaux yeux gris, magnifiques, dans lesquels il se noya un instant. Ses cheveux étaient déjà un gris, enfin, plutôt poivre et sel, mais il avait dû être brun avant. Mais il n’était pas vieux, sans doute la trentaine. Tout ce que Martin pensait à ce moment-là, c’est à quel point il lui plaisait._

_\- D’habitude, on se plaint que les jeunes ne travaillent pas assez, répliqua Martin un léger sourire aux lèvres._

_L’homme rit légèrement, c’est à cet instant que Martin remarqua qu’il avait un appareil photo dans la main, une sacoche sur ses épaules, dans laquelle devait se trouver du matériel, l’homme était certainement photographe professionnel, peut-être journaliste._

_\- Bonne réponse, reconnu l’homme, vous permettez que je m’assois ?_

_\- Si je vous dis non, ça vous fera fuir ? demanda Martin le sourire aux lèvres._

_\- Disons que j’insisterai sans doute un peu pour réussir à vous convaincre, répondit-il, mais si vous préférez rester à lire ce pavé tout seul, je vous en prie._

_\- C’est bon, asseyez-vous, rit légèrement Martin. Si j’ai le droit de connaitre votre nom, bien sûr._

_\- Yann, se présenta la photographe en prenant place face à lui_

_\- Martin, répondit l’intéressé._

_Yann lui sourit et commanda un café lorsque le serveur vint les voir. Les deux hommes s’observaient, se scrutaient, cherchaient à apprendre des choses sur l’autre sans lui parler. Yann prit soin de lire les couvertures des livres que Martin avait devant lui, des livres de médecines, alors il devina que le jeune homme devait être étudiant en médecine, ce qui indiquait qu’il venait d’une famille assez aisée. Il pouvait le voir à sa tenue, les vêtements étaient de qualité, apparemment, il soignait son apparence, enfin, plutôt, il se forçait à le faire. Sa chemise était comme la sienne, déboutonnée en haut, ce qui n’était pas l’usage pour quelqu’un venant d’une famille aisée. Peut-être était-ce un acte de rébellion de la part du jeune homme, comme son pantalon légèrement retroussé. Cette information fit naître un sourire sur les lèvres de Yann._

_\- Alors, vous êtes photographe ? lança Martin._

_\- Observateur, rit Yann, oui je le suis. Et vous ? Etudiant en médecine ?_

_\- Vous aussi vous êtes observateur, sourit Martin. Et, je peux savoir pourquoi vous êtes venu me voir ?_

_\- A vous de deviner, proposa Yann, un photographe qui vient voir un étudiant en pleine révision sur la table d’un café._

_\- Me dites pas que c’est pour me demander de faire des photos, tenta Martin un peu angoissé._

_Sa réaction fit beaucoup rire Yann, l’angoisse de Martin disparut aussitôt. Le photographe était si proche de lui, il pouvait admirer son sourire, il aurait pu passer des heures à l’observer. Il remarqua les quelques petites rides qui se formaient au coin de ses yeux, elles lui donnaient un charme fou._

_\- Je prépare une exposition, sur les étudiants de Paris, je recherche des jeunes venant de milieux différents, expliqua Yann. Vous seriez un très beau sujet, si je peux me permettre ce terme._

_Martin ne comprenait pas vraiment tout ce que Yann lui disait, et il avait du mal à entendre parler de lui en tant que « sujet », puis, la photo, il n’aimait pas vraiment ça. Il se sentait vraiment mal à l’aise en présence de ce genre de choses, sa mère en faisait beaucoup de lui, et il détestait ça. Son père était aussi souvent photographié pour les journaux, peut-être que c’était pour ça qu’il n’aimait pas se faire prendre en photo._

_\- Excusez-moi, mais vraiment, la photo c’est pas pour moi, répondit Martin._

_\- Vous êtes sûr ? Je suis persuadé que vous passez très bien dans l’objectif, le flatta Yann._

_\- Désolé, mais je préfère pas, et puis, j’ai des examens à réviser comme vous pouvez le voir, soupira Martin._

_Yann soupira en souriant légèrement, hocha la tête puis se leva pour quitter sa chaise, au grand désespoir de Martin._

_\- Vous partez déjà ? s’inquiéta Martin._

_\- Je dois couvrir la conférence de presse du maire, lui répondit Yann désolé, mais vous pouvez venir me voir demain soir, j’ai une exposition dans la galerie en bas de la rue._

_Yann lui indiqua l’endroit d’un signe de tête, Martin était passé devant plusieurs fois._

_\- Je t’attendrai, lâcha Yann avant de partir de son côté._

 

Martin avait le sourire aux lèvres quand il arriva au couvent, il sourit encore plus en voyant que comme à son habitude, Yann était près du ruisseau avec Simon, en train de lui lire une histoire. Ils étaient allés acheter quelques livres ensemble la semaine d’avant, le petit garçon réclamant toujours plus, les deux hommes commençaient à manquer d’imagination ou de souvenirs. Simon l’aperçut et couru vers lui les bras en l’air. Martin déposa le sac contenant l’appareil à terre pour pouvoir prendre le petit garçon contre lui. Yann les rejoignit rapidement et étreignit Martin, comme toujours. Il le serrait toujours fort contre lui quand il revenait de Valence, en fait, à chaque fois qu’ils étaient séparés pendant plusieurs heures, il faisait ainsi. Il avait toujours peur que Martin l’abandonne, cette peur ne le quittait pas, il craignait chaque aller-retour qu’il faisait entre le couvent et le village, ou Valence, sans lui.

\- Yann t’a lu une histoire ? demanda Martin.

\- Non, je voulais que tu sois avec nous, répondit Simon de sa petite voix.

\- Il va falloir que tu apprennes à faire des choses sans nous, ricana Martin en faisait quelques chatouilles au petit garçon.

\- Laisse-le un peu tranquille, le réprimanda légèrement Yann le sourire aux lèvres en reprenant Simon dans ses bras.

\- Y’a du favoritisme, soupira Martin.

\- J’étais là en premier, fit remarquer Yann.

\- Yann c’est mon papa ! décréta Simon.

Les deux hommes le regardèrent en tournant la tête à une vitesse qui fit craquer leurs nuques. C’était la première fois que Simon employait ce terme pour parler de Yann. S’il avait toujours agi comme un fils avec son père, Yann n’aurait jamais imaginé que cet enfant puisse un jour l’appeler « papa ». Son cœur était divisé entre deux émotions contradictoires : une joie immense, et une peur qui le paralysait presque. Il ne savait pas d’où venait cette peur, mais elle était si grande, elle l’étouffait presque. Ce furent les bras de Simon autour de son cou qui le sortirent de sa terreur, il avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et resserraient ses petits bras pour être bien collé à lui. Martin posa une main sur l’épaule de son amant pour s’assurer qu’il allait bien, Yann lui sourit pour toute réponse, et ils rentrèrent tous les trois au couvent.

Il restait quelques minutes avant le dîner, Yann et Martin laissèrent Simon rejoindre les autres enfants pour aller jouer. Ils retournèrent à l’extérieur du couvent près du ruisseau, c’est là qu’ils se retrouvaient quand ils voulaient être seuls la journée, et ainsi, Simon n’était pas tenté de les rejoindre en les voyant dans l’enceinte du couvent. Ils s’assirent près de leur arbre, l’un à côté de l’autre, comme toujours. Yann posa naturellement sa tête sur l’épaule de Martin, qui posa sa tête contre la sienne. Une position bien étrange pour deux amis, mais comme d’habitude, Yann ne s’en souciait pas, c’était naturel pour Martin et lui, ils n’avaient pas à se poser de questions.

\- Tu as entendu ? demanda Yann.

\- Oui, souffla Martin.

\- C’est fini, vraiment cette fois, pour tout le monde, murmura Yann.

\- A quel prix ? soupira le jeune médecin.

Yann lui prit la main comme pour le réconforter, il savait que ce que Martin avait vu sur le front resterait à jamais avec lui. Peut-être était-ce pour ça qu’il était tellement en colère à l’idée que Martin ait pu s’engager dans l’armée, parce qu’il savait que ses souvenirs le feraient souffrir toute sa vie, et il ne voulait pas qu’il souffre, jamais. Martin ne devait pas souffrir, Yann ne laisserait plus faire, mais il avait l’étrange impression qu’il avait été à l’origine de souffrances pour le jeune homme, bien qu’il n’en ait pas souvenir. Il commençait à avoir peur de se souvenir de certaines choses, peur de ce qu’il avait pu faire ou dire, même ressentir.

\- Tu as fait quoi à Valence ? lança Yann pour détourner la conversation.

Martin se détacha pour sortir l’appareil photo du sac. Yann se releva agacé, ce qui surpris un instant Martin, mais il était rassuré en un sens, Yann n’était pas effrayé, tout comme dans le magasin d’Henri, il n’avait pas peur de cet appareil.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux à la fin Martin ? s’emporta Yann.

\- Yann, commença Martin, je pense sincèrement que ça peut t’aider à te souvenir, s’il te plaît, essaie au moins de…

\- Mais c’est quoi le problème au bout d’un moment ? poursuivit Yann sur le même ton. Pourquoi c’est si important pour toi que je tienne un appareil photo ?

\- Yann, écoute je…

\- Tu quoi ? Tu ne peux pas m’imaginer sans un appareil photo ? T’es incapable de m’aimer sans ça, c’est ça ? C’est totalement impensable que je puisse être intéressant sans avoir cet engin dans les mains ?

Yann se tut immédiatement en se rendant compte des mots qu’il venait de prononcer, il eut honte, il aurait voulu s’enterrer six pied sous terre. Martin le regardait surpris, sans comprendre, il n’avait absolument pas imaginé ce genre de réaction, il n’avait pas pensé une seconde que son insistance par rapport à la photo puisse le blesser à ce point. Comment Yann pouvait s’imaginer un seul instant qu’il ne l’aimerait pas s’il n’avait plus son appareil photo ? Il n’eut pas le temps de le rassurer, Yann avait fui vers le couvent, directement jusqu’à leur chambre, mais il avait fermé la porte à clef, il voulait être seul. Martin restait devant en attendant que Yann veuille bien lui ouvrir, lui parler, Martin voulait lui hurler qu’il l’aimait plus que tout, qu’il l’aimait lui et non son appareil photo, qu’il n’avait pas besoin de ça pour l’aimer comme il l’aimait.

\- Martin ?

C’était Simon, il le regardait avec les yeux pleins de questions, comme un enfant qui ne comprend pas les problèmes des adultes.

\- Yann est un peu malade mon petit, il va pas pouvoir manger avec nous, mentit très bien Martin. Mais il faut que tu manges, tu veux bien manger avec moi ?

\- D’accord, mais Papa va pas manger ? demanda Simon.

\- Peut-être un peu plus tard, on lui gardera quelque chose, sourit Martin.

\- Oui, mais faut pas le dire aux sœurs, elles disent qu’on mange à l’heure, ou on mange pas du tout, chuchota Simon.

Martin rit en l’entendant puis il lui prit la main pour qu’ils aillent manger ensemble avec les autres, laissant Yann seul. Martin regarda une dernière fois vers la porte de la chambre, inquiet mais s’en détourna, de toute façon il n’avait pas le choix.

Yann déverrouilla la porte quand il fut sûr que plus personne n’était là. Qu’est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Comment avait-il pu dire ça à Martin ? Comment avait-il pu se dévoiler à ce point ? Il s’était promis qu’il ne parlerait à personne de ce qu’il ressentait, il se l’était promis quand il s’en était rendu compte. Il avait peur de se souvenir, de savoir qu’il n’avait jamais vraiment été honnête avec Martin. Il en était sûr, ses sentiments ne devaient pas dater de ces quelques semaines passées avec lui. Il l’aimait depuis longtemps, ça n’avait pas été difficile de comprendre pourquoi il se sentait si proche de lui, pourquoi il avait besoin d’être auprès de lui, pourquoi il avait peur dès que Martin parlait des combats qu’il avait vu. Il se sentit stupide d’avoir pu penser qu’il aimait les femmes, c’était pourtant si évident qu’elles ne l’attiraient pas. Certaines des sœurs étaient des femmes magnifiques, mais jamais il n’avait eu une seule pensée déplacée à leur égard, jamais il n’avait imaginé les regarder autrement que dans leurs habits, jamais il n’avait pensé que c’était un gâchis qu’elles aient choisi cette voie.

Il avait toujours aimé les hommes, il l’avait compris très facilement. Il avait eu des difficultés au début, avait rejeté cette idée, mais finalement, il n’avait pas été dégoûté, il l’avait vite accepté, et comprit ses sentiments pour Martin. Mais pourquoi Martin voulait absolument qu’il récupère son appareil photo ? N’était-il rien sans ça ? N’était-il un homme que grâce à son appareil ? C’était ridicule ! Il pouvait très bien exister sans ça ! Yann sortit de la chambre, son agacement avait pris le dessus sur la panique évidente qu’il avait ressenti en réalisant que Martin pourrait comprendre qu’il est amoureux de lui. Toute leur amitié serait alors réduite à néant, c’était tout simplement impensable pour lui.

Il se retrouva dehors et se dirigea directement vers leur arbre, où Martin avait abandonné l’appareil photo qu’il avait ramené de Valence, sans doute du magasin d’Henri. Il le prit rageusement dans ses mains prêt à le lancer dans le ruisseau pour le détruire, prouver qu’il n’avait pas besoin de ça pour exister.

Pourtant, sa main se bloqua, il était incapable de le faire. Il ne comprit pas, il était en colère de se sentir aussi faible, d’être incapable de jeter cette chose. Il s’assit près de leur arbre, l’appareil dans les mains. Il resta un instant silencieux, à observer cette chose entre ses mains, ce n’est qu’après quelques minutes qu’il se rendit compte qu’il l’avait pris naturellement de la bonne manière, qu’il avait déjà commencé à faire les réglages, en fonction de la lumière et de ce qu’il voulait photographier, ou plutôt de _qui_ il voulait photographier. Il se redressa pour regarder l’entrée du couvent.

Martin était là, il avait dû le voir passer devant le réfectoire, et il venait le voir, inquiet. Yann avait l’appareil en main, il se leva, se plaça idéalement pour que le cadrage soit le mieux possible. Il déroula l’objectif, le visage de Martin était vraiment magnifique, même à l’envers. Le jeune médecin s’était arrêté, sans doute étonné de voir Yann à nouveau dans cette position, un appareil en main, en train de le photographier. Alors Yann appuya, et la photo était prise. Martin, plus magnifique que jamais, peut-être parce que c’était lui qui avait pris la photo, et qu’il pensait que Martin était le plus bel homme du monde, qu’il voulait le montrer à tous tel qu’il le voyait.

Puis, soudain, un flash, Martin, à travers l’objectif, arrêté juste devant la fontaine Saint-Michel, une cigarette entre ses doigts, le regard perdu au loin. Magnifique. C’était la première fois qu’il l’avait vu, il s’en souvenait.

\- Yann ? Ça va ? s’inquiéta Martin arrivé à sa hauteur.

Yann retira lentement son œil de l’objectif et regarda Martin encore un peu déboussolé par ce souvenir qui venait de le frapper.

\- Oui, oui ça va, murmura Yann. Martin… ? Comment on s’est rencontré ? La première fois que je t’ai vu, c’était où ?

\- Montmartre, répondit Martin, je révisais à la table d’un café, tu es venu me voir pour me demander d’être un de tes sujets pour une de tes expos.

Yann eut un autre flash, Martin, toujours à travers l’objectif, assis à la terrasse d’un café, dans un quartier qu’il reconnaissait comme étant Montmartre, ce n’était pas très loin du sacré cœur, juste derrière à gauche, il s’en souvenait.

\- Non, souffla Yann.

\- Pardon ? s’étonna Martin.

\- C’était pas la première fois que je t’ai vu, affirma Yann.

\- Comment ça ? s’enquit Martin.

\- La première fois que je t’ai vu, c’était devant la fontaine Saint-Michel, tu fumais, lui dit Yann.

Martin écarquilla les yeux, Yann ne lui avait jamais dit ça, et il ne se souvenait pas être allé à la fontaine Saint-Michel avec lui.

\- Non, je t’assure, la première fois qu’on s’est vu c’était…

\- Oui je sais, à Montmartre, je me souviens mais, le coupa Yann, la première fois que moi je t’ai vu, tu étais devant la fontaine et tu fumais. J’en suis sûr, je m’en souviens très bien, je t’assure, il faut que tu me crois.

Martin fut frappé par sa sincérité, il s’en souvenait, c’était vrai, il ne mentait absolument pas, et finalement, le fait que Yann ait pu le voir avant de venir lui parler lui parut plus que plausible et il se mit à rire légèrement. Pas trop longtemps, pour que Yann ne le prenne pas mal.

\- Je sais pas si je dois trouver ça bizarre ou non que tu m’ais pris en photo avant qu’on se rencontre, rit Martin.

\- Sans doute bizarre, pour moi ça l’est, pouffa Yann.

Ils rirent ensemble, leur dispute était loin derrière eux, et Martin était fier de lui. Il avait eu raison, l’appareil était la solution pour que son amant retrouve ses souvenirs. Il recommençait à se souvenir d’eux, c’était déjà un début, il pourrait sans doute se souvenir de plus, de ce qu’il avait vécu pendant l’occupation.

Martin posa la main sur l’appareil photo que tenait encore Yann et ils se regardèrent. L’un comme l’autre avait une folle envie que leurs lèvres se rencontrent, mais aucun n’oserait faire le premier pas, craignant la réaction de l’homme face à eux. Finalement, Martin prit la main de Yann dans la sienne et entrelaça leurs doigts. Le photographe regarda leurs mains jointes et se dit qu’il n’avait besoin que de ça pour que son cœur soit apaisé et comblé.

\- Tu viens, on rentre ? Simon t’as gardé à manger, lui intima tendrement Martin.

\- Va falloir lui apprendre à ne pas devenir un voyou, sourit Yann.

\- Avec un père qui prend des gens en photo de loin avant de venir leur parler, c’est mal parti, se moqua Martin.

Yann lui donna une tape amicale sur l’épaule et Martin rit en feignant de s’échapper mais Yann le rattrapa rapidement. Il lui reprit la main comme le jeune médecin l’avait fait quelques secondes plus tôt et c’est ainsi que Yann rejoignit le couvent avec Martin pour retrouver Simon.

La main de Martin dans la sienne, et un appareil photo dans l’autre.


	6. Amour(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonsoir, bonsoir
> 
> Oui je sais, je n'ai pas publié depuis deux mois et je n'ai aucune excuse à ma vitesse d'escargot...  
> Problème à trouver un plan qui me convenait, syndrome de la page blanche.. Bref 
> 
> J'espère que vous apprécierez ce nouveau chapitre, et cette fois, je vous promets que je vous aurez la suite plus tôt ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture ;-)

_Le cœur de Martin battait fort dans sa poitrine, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il se rendait à cette exposition plutôt que de travailler ses cours, ses examens approchaient à  grand pas ! Mais il n’y pouvait rien, le visage de Yann avait hanté ses pensées depuis leur rencontre sur la terrasse de ce café la veille. Son regard gris hypnotique ne l’avait pas quitté, et il ne désirait qu’une chose, le voir à nouveau._

_\- Sérieusement, pourquoi on va à une expo de photo ? s’exaspéra son meilleur ami Hugo. Quand tu m’as dit que tu voulais sortir, je pensais qu’on irait boire un coup !_

_\- T’arrêtes de te plaindre, tu pourrais te cultiver pour une fois ça changerait, se moqua Martin._

_\- Je te rappelle que mon père est maître de conférence en histoire de l’art à la Sorbonne, j’ai passé mon enfance à arpenter les musées, répliqua Hugo._

_\- Et maintenant, tu passes ton temps à arpenter les bars, on n’a pas tous cette chance, souffla Martin._

_\- Eh ! Tu vas les réussir tes examens, t’es pas obligé de passer tout ton temps à réviser, tu as le droit de te détendre aussi, lui sourit Hugo._

_Hugo, son meilleur ami avait toujours été là pour lui et il était toujours celui qui arrivait à lui changer les idées. C’était lui qui venait toujours le sortir de ses révisions pour se détendre un peu, lui sortir la tête de tous ses cours. Ce soir c’était encore lui qui était venu le voir, alors qu’il était dans son lit à tenter de se concentrer sur ses livres alors que l’image du beau photographe ne cessait de se matérialiser devant lui. Quand Hugo était arrivé, il avait pris sa décision, il irait à cette exposition, il devait revoir Yann et savoir pourquoi il n’arrivait pas à se sortir cet homme de la tête. Oui cet homme lui plaisait plus que de raison, oui il voulait le connaître plus, mais non, il ne voulait pas que cette attirance ne lui coûte ses examens de médecine._

_\- On dirait qu’on y est, lança Hugo._

_Martin sortit de ses pensées et se demanda un instant si c’était son esprit ou bien ses yeux, qui lui montraient Yann au fond de cette galerie, discutant le sourire aux lèvres et une flûte de champagne à la main. Ce fut la main d'Hugo sur son bras qui le fit entrer finalement dans la galerie et revenir à la réalité. Yann était bien là, en discussion passionné avec l'un des visiteurs. Martin ne se sentit pas le cœur d'aller le voir, peut-être pas le courage, il ne voulait pas risquer d'être rejeté. Pourtant, les derniers mots de Yann résonnait à ses oreilles “je t'attendrai”. Il l'avait tutoyé, brisant ainsi une barrière entre eux._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on s'ennuie ! râla Hugo._

_-Tu veux même pas essayer un peu, le réprimanda Martin._

_-J'aime pas les expos, et celles de photos encore moins ! se justifia Hugo._

_-Admets au moins que son travail est intéressant, insista Martin._

_Et il le pensait vraiment. Il n'était pas un grand adepte de la photographie, et n'aimait pas être pris en photo. Pourtant, le travail de Yann semblait éveiller quelque chose en lui. Ses portraits étaient criants de vérité, il semblait mettre à nu chacun de ses modèles. Martin était persuadé que s'il croisait une seule de ces personnes dans la rue, elle ne lui apparaîtrait pas comme sur les clichés de Yann. C'était comme s'ils portaient plus aucun masque, ils étaient simplement eux-mêmes et c'était en cela que le travail de Yann était impressionnant._

_-Oh je t'en prie ! poursuivit Hugo le sortant de sa contemplation. Encore, la peinture tu peux apprécier l'effort fourni par l'artiste, mais la photo, tu prend un appareil et t'appuies sur un bouton, c'est tout !_

_-Vous avez sans doute raison, c'est une honte de gagner sa vie ainsi, ironisa Yann qui venait d'arriver à leur hauteur._

_-Ça, je ne vous le fais pas dire, répondit Hugo qui n'avait pas compris son sarcasme. Bon, au moins il y a de quoi boire, je vous abandonne._

_Et juste ainsi Hugo partit en direction du buffet pour aller chercher un verre pour lui et pour Martin. Le jeune étudiant n'osa pas regarder Yann tout de suite, ses yeux restèrent fixés sur le portrait d'une dame. Elle était dans sa cuisine, elle préparait sûrement le dîner pour sa famille, un tablier noué autour de sa taille, mais elle avait un air triste sur le visage, une sorte de mélancolie, le manque de quelqu'un sans doute. Martin fut touché par la force de cette émotion que transmettait le portrait de Yann._

_-Tu aimes ? demanda finalement Yann._

_-Oui, beaucoup, murmura Martin. Elle a l'air triste._

_-Elle l'était, elle parlait de son mari disparu, soupira Yann._

_Martin se tourna vers lui, Yann avait les yeux rivés sur sa photo, le jeune étudiant cru déceler une douleur profonde dans le gris de ses yeux. Comme une blessure profonde qui n'arrive pas à cicatriser._

_-Je suis heureux que tu sois venu, souffla Yann._

_-Je suis sûr que tu aurais survécu sans ça, sourit Martin._

_-Sans doute, mais je suis quand même heureux, continua Yann. Tu viens avec moi ? Je voudrais te montrer quelque chose._

_Martin ne réfléchit même pas et suivi Yann à travers la galerie, s'arrêtant un instant dès que quelqu'un venait saluer le photographe. Ils se retrouvèrent finalement au fond de la galerie, Yann ouvrit une porte qui donnait sur un escalier et monta les marches à sa suite. Arrivé en haut, il ne fallut pas longtemps à Martin pour comprendre qu'il se trouvait dans l'atelier de Yann, enfin, plus exactement dans la chambre noire où il développait ses photos. Yann éteignit la lumière pour pouvoir ensuite allumer la petite lampe rouge. Cela donna immédiatement une atmosphère très intime à la pièce. Étonnamment, Martin se sentit en sécurité. Il ne voulait pas quitter cette pièce, il voulait juste profiter de la présence de Yann à ses côtés, de son regard hypnotique, il ne le quittait pas des yeux._

_-Alors, débuta Martin à voix basse, c'est ici que tu travailles._

_-Oui, murmura Yann._

_Ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler plus fort, presque collés l'un à l'autre dans cette pièce noire, un murmure se faisait parfaitement entendre et augmentait cette intimité entre eux qu'aucun des deux hommes ne voulaient quitter._

_-Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas la photo ? demanda Yann._

_-Je n'ai jamais dit ça, se défendit Martin._

_-Non, mais pourtant c'est le cas, affirma Yann sûr de lui._

_-Peut-être, mais pas avec ton travail, répondit Martin._

_-La flatterie ne t'apportera rien, sourit Yann._

_-C'est pas de la flatterie, c'est la vérité, assura Martin._

_Il disait vrai, Yann pouvait le voir au fond de ses yeux. Ils étaient si étincelants dans cette lumière rouge, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y plonger et de s'y noyer. Le jeune étudiant était tellement beau, il était magnifique. Yann ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà contemplé pareille beauté, et maintenant qu'il pouvait le voir de si près, son souffle se coupait. Il avait envie de caresser son visage du bout des doigts, voulait relier les constellations qui recouvraient son visage et sans doute le reste de son corps. Une étoile solitaire brillait au creux de son cou et Yann aurait voulu y poser ses lèvres._

_Il le connaissait depuis quelques semaines, à travers son objectif, il avait déjà capturé la beauté du jeune homme, mais ça ne lui avait pas suffit. Il avait eu besoin de le revoir, de lui parler, de l'entendre et aujourd'hui, il ressentait le besoin urgent de le toucher, mais il n'en faisait rien._

_-Je n'aime pas la mise en scène, l'imposture de la photographie, reprit Martin. On veut nous faire croire que ça représente la réalité, mais ce n'est qu'une énième hypocrisie._

_-Et moi ? s'interrogea Yann._

_-Je ne sais pas trop, soupira Martin, j'ai l'impression que tu n'aimes pas cette mise en scène, ce n'est pas ce que je ressens quand je regarde tes photos._

_Yann lui sourit tendrement. Ce sourire ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire autant d'effet ? Yann lui prit la main pour l'emmener au bout de la table, là où se trouvait son appareil photo, monté sur un trépied, le même appareil avec lequel il l'avait vu à Montmartre la veille. Yann se plaça derrière lui, guida les mains de Martin sur l'appareil, les recouvrant des siennes. Cette proximité entre eux, Yann était collé à lui, Martin avait l'impression de suffoquer._

_-Personne n'est jamais naturel devant l'objectif, chuchota Yann à son oreille, le truc c'est de réussir à faire tomber le masque. Il faut parler, poser des questions, faire en sorte que la personne oublie qu'elle a un objectif braqué sur elle. La laisser parler, et lorsqu'elle commence à parler d'elle, sans mentir, lorsqu'elle est assez en confiance pour te révéler des choses intimes, des choses qu'elle n'aurait jamais dite ailleurs, alors c'est là qu'il faut appuyer._

_Le bruit du déclencheur fit sursauter Martin ce qui fit sourire Yann, si proche de sa peau que le jeune homme pouvait presque sentir son sourire. Martin se retourna lentement, Yann n'avait presque pas bougé, ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre, leurs visages se touchaient presque._

_-Alors ? Tu te sens prêt à passer sous mon œil ? murmura Yann._

_Martin manquait d'air, il voulait plus que tout allée chercher son oxygène sur les lèvres fines qui n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes. Passer sous l'œil de Yann, être mis à nu par lui. Oh que oui, il en avait envie._

_Le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre et la lumière aveuglante qu'elle amena avec elle brisa instantanément la bulle dans laquelle les deux hommes étaient entrés depuis quelques minutes._

_-C'est un espace privé ici jeune homme, lança Yann à Hugo. Vous avez de la chance que je ne développais aucune photo !_

_-Euh… Je…_

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Hugo ? demanda Martin légèrement énervé que l'on ait brisé ce moment._

_-Je te cherchais, t'avais disparu, se justifia Hugo._

_Martin soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il regarda Yann d'un air désolé. C'en était fini de leur petit instant privilégié, Hugo avait définitivement brisé toute sa soirée._

_-Je te remercie pour l'invitation Yann, dit poliment Martin, je pense qu'on va y aller._

_-Si jamais ta réponse est oui, tu sais où me trouver, souffla Yann._

_Martin lui sourit et Yann comprit que la réponse était évidente : oui il le reverrait, et cette fois, il n'y aurait pas de troisième personne pour venir briser leur moment._

 

Yann se réveilla doucement, troublé et heureux. Il sentit immédiatement la chaleur de Martin et toute son odeur qui l'entourait. Il se sentit protégé et se colla un peu plus au jeune homme.

Depuis que Martin lui avait ramené son cet appareil photo, quelques souvenirs lui étaient revenus. Parfois des flash dans la journée, ou la nuit, en rêve. Au début, il avait hésité, puis, il avait fini par demander à Martin, si tel ou tel rêve était un souvenir ou le fruit de son imagination, et à présent, Yann savait parfaitement faire la différence entre ses rêves et ses souvenirs, et il pouvait dire avec certitude, que ce qu'il venait de voir était définitivement un souvenir. Un souvenir qui lui réchauffait le cœur, autant qu'il l'effrayait. Ses sentiments pour Martin étaient anciens, et avaient toujours été là. Il n'était pas allé vers lui par hasard, il l'avait connu à travers l'objectif et il avait senti immédiatement après cette photo à la fontaine Saint-Michel, que son cœur ne lui appartiendrait plus jamais. C'était idiot et inexplicable, réel et irréel, risible et merveilleux.

Il releva légèrement la tête, et admira le visage endormi de Martin. Il était si beau, paisible ainsi. Comme dans son souvenir, Yann avait une envie folle de poser délicatement ses doigts sur son visage, caresser lentement chaque grain de beauté qui s'y trouvait. Vérifiant qu'il dormait profondément, Yann ne put s'en empêcher. Il effleura la joue du jeune homme du bout des doigts, il soupira d'aise à ce contact, comme si c'était quelque chose qui lui avait affreusement manqué. Il le couva du regard, il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son visage, de son corps. Magnifique. C'est le seul et unique mot qui lui venait à l'esprit, et peut-être n'était-il pas assez fort pour décrire la beauté que Yann voyait en observant Martin. Il se remémora ce souvenir, et cette pulsion qu'il avait eu de vouloir poser ses lèvres sur ce grain de beauté. Encore une fois, il ne put se retenir et sa bouche vint se poser délicatement dans le creux de son cou.

Martin gémit légèrement dans son sommeil et Yann fut prit de panique. Il se frappa mentalement. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça ! C'était absolument horrible. Martin était endormi, il ne pouvait pas protester contre ses caresses, ses baisers, Yann n'avait pas le droit de les lui imposer ! Il se dégoûtait dans ces moments de faiblesse. Son amnésie n'excusait pas son comportement, c'était inadmissible !

Avec précaution, il se leva sans troubler le sommeil de Martin et quitta la chambre. Il se dirigea naturellement vers le cloître pour s'asseoir près de la fontaine, comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il avait besoin de calme et de sérénité. La chaleur n'était plus aussi étouffante mais elle était toujours présente. Mettant sa main sous la coulée d'eau, Yann s'humidifia la visage et n'eut pas le loisir de profiter de sa solitude plus longtemps car Simon courrait vers lui.

-Papa ! s'écria le petit garçon en se jetant dans ses bras.

Yann l'accueillit de bon cœur et le serra fort dans ses bras. Ses cheveux noirs commençaient à être un peu trop long, il faudrait songer à les couper bientôt.

-Tu as bien dormi mon cœur ? demanda Yann.

-Oui, il est pas levé Martin ? s'inquiéta Simon.

-Pas encore, il est très fatigué tu sais, répondit Yann rassurant.

-Il s'est occupé du monsieur hier soir ? interrogea Simon.

-Oui, et le monsieur était très malade, il avait peur tu sais, alors Martin est resté avec lui, expliqua Yann. Donc il a besoin de se reposer un peu plus aujourd'hui, tu comprends ?

-Oui, murmura Simon un peu déçu. Mais il pourra jouer avec moi aujourd'hui ?

-Je ne sais pas Simon, souffla Yann, mais je suis sûr que même s'il a du travail, il trouvera un peu de temps pour jouer avec toi.

-Promis ?

-Promis.

Simon se serra fort dans les bras de son papa et Yann le garda contre lui comme pour le protéger. Son cœur était toujours partagé lorsqu'il entendait Simon l'appeler “papa”, et désormais, il comprenait pourquoi. Il avait peur, tout simplement, peur d'être obligé de l'abandonner ou de ne pas être à la hauteur pour s'occuper de lui. Il aimait ce petit garçon plus que tout, s'était pris d'affection tout de suite pour lui, plus que pour tous les autres enfants. Peut-être lui rappelait-il quelqu'un ? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il aimait cet enfant comme le sien et que le simple fait d'imaginer qu'il puisse à nouveau être privé de famille lui brisait le cœur.

Simon se détacha un peu de son étreinte et le regarda intrigué.

-Pourquoi tu pleures papa ?

Yann ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, il l'essuya à la hâte et sourit à Simon pour le rassurer.

-C'est juste la fatigue mon chéri, ne t'en fais pas.

Simon accepta cette explication et quitta ses bras avant de lui prendre la main pour aller avec lui au réfectoire prendre le petit-déjeuner.

-Ah te voilà Yann, je te cherchais ! s'exclama sœur Gisèle.

-Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Yann.

-Oh non, rien de grave, s'empressa Gisèle, Simon ? Tu veux bien rejoindre les autres pendant que je discute avec Yann ?

-À tout de suite Papa ! sourit le bambin avant de courir vers le réfectoire.

Gisèle eut un sourire contenu en entendant à nouveau Simon appeler Yann son “papa”, elle se retourna vers Yann qui semblait attendre la sentence.

-Il faut que tu ailles t'habiller, tu as rendez-vous à la préfecture pour l'adoption du petit, lui confia Gisèle.

-Déjà ? s'étonna Yann.

-Oui, entretien et tout ça, j'aurais préféré que tu te souviennes de tout avant que ça se fasse mais on n'a pas le choix, s'excusa Gisèle.

-D'accord, je… Je vais me préparer… NonNon, attends, Martin dort encore, je veux pas…

-Oh il dormira plus tard ! s’agaça légèrement Gisèle. Bon, tu mets un costume complet et tu m'arranges ces cheveux !

-C'est vraiment important que…

-Pour moi non, mais pour ces abrutis oui, soupira Gisèle. Je vais leur apprendre ce que c'est que de s'occuper d'un enfant moi !

Yann rit légèrement et obéit à l'injonction. Il prit le chemin de leur chambre et veilla à ne pas trop faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller Martin. Il ouvrit délicatement le placard et chercha un costume digne de ce nom à se mettre. Il ne pouvait pas échouer à ce premier entretien, l'avenir de Simon en dépendait. Comment réagirait-il si son papa échouait à obtenir sa garde ? Yann ne pourrait plus jamais se regarder dans les yeux si ça arrivait.

-Hugo, sanglota Martin dans son sommeil.

Yann sursauta sur le coup, inquiet d'avoir perturbé le sommeil du jeune médecin.

-Hugo… Non…, Martin gémit les larmes aux yeux.

-Martin ? l'appela Yann en le secouant légèrement. Martin réveille toi. Martin !

Le jeune médecin se réveilla en sursaut, le cœur battant et la respiration laborieuse, tenant la main de Yann fermement dans la sienne.

-Ça va ? s'inquiéta Yann.

-Oui, murmura Martin, oui, je faisais un cauchemar.

-J'avais remarqué, tu n'avais pas l'air bien, lui dit Yann toujours préoccupé.

-C'est rien, souffla Martin, il est quelle heure ?

-L'heure de manger, ils sont tous au réfectoire, lui apprit Yann.

-D'accord, mais… Et toi ? demanda Martin. Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux ?

-J'ai rendez-vous à la préfecture, répondit Yann, pour Simon.

-Oh ! Viens !

Martin savait parfaitement que Yann n'avait aucun goût pour ce genre de choses, il fallait qu'il prenne les choses en mains. Il se leva pour aller vers l'armoire, de là, il sortit l'un de ses plus beaux costumes, un des seuls qu'il avait encore, il serait parfait pour Yann. Après tout, ils échangeaient souvent leurs vêtements, il savait qu'il irait à Yann.

Il le laissa s'habiller alors qu'il s'occuper d'ordonner un peu sa tignasse grisonnante, il devait avoir l'air irréprochable pour ces hommes là. Martin les connaissait bien, il les avait côtoyé toute sa vie, il savait que ce qui était le plus important pour eux, c'était l'apparence. Le reste n'a aucune importance tant que l'apparence est impeccable.

Yann finissait de s'habiller sous le regard de Martin qui veillait au détail. Vint le moment de mettre la cravate et le jeune homme ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'essayer.

-Eh ! Je peux mettre une cravate tout seul, se défendit Yann.

-Mais oui bien sûr, lança Martin d'un ton profondément sarcastique.

Yann ne dit rien de plus et laissa Martin lui mettre la cravate. Le jeune médecin s'appliquait, peut-être plus pour faire durer ce petit instant durant lequel il pouvait toucher son compagnon sans que ce dernier ne trouve son comportement suspect, que pour vraiment lui nouer parfaitement cette cravate. Il resserra le noeud correctement, prenant soin de laisser ses doigts glisser sur cette chemise blanche qui lui allait à merveille. Comme il rêvait de pouvoir le toucher juste un peu plus longtemps, comme il rêvait de…

Yann ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris, il n'avait pas réussi à se contenir, il avait trop besoin qu'on lui donne du courage, et avoir Martin ainsi collé à lui, lui donnait une force qu'il ne se connaissait pas. Ses lèvres s'étaient jeté sur celles du jeune médecin, il avait voulu s'écarter immédiatement après avoir compris son geste mais Martin, passé la surprise avait passé une main tendre dans sa nuque et s'était accroché à lui. Ses lèvres embrassaient les siennes dans une danse parfaitement maîtrisée. Yann pouvait sentir dans leurs baisers, que ce n'était pas la première fois, et que ça leur avait manqué, à l'un comme à l'autre.

Les baisers étaient tendres, Martin ne voulait pas risquer de brusquer Yann, surtout pas un jour comme aujourd'hui, et lui aussi avait besoin de cette tendresse après son cauchemar. Il avait besoin de Yann, de ses lèvres, de ses bras, de son odeur contre lui.

Ils mirent fin à leurs baisers, leurs visages collés l'un à l'autre et Yann le regarda un peu perdu.

-Je…

-Shhh, souffla Martin en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. On en parlera ce soir.

Martin plongea sa tête dans son cou et respira son odeur à plein poumon. Aujourd'hui plus que jamais il avait besoin de lui. Désespérément besoin de lui.

On toqua à la porte, les séparant en une fraction de seconde.

-Yann ? Tu es prêt ? demanda Gisèle de l'autre côté de la porte.

-Oui, balbutia Yann, j'arrive !

Il allait sortir mais Martin le retint par le bras. Son regard noisette ainsi posé sur lui bloqua un instant sa respiration. Le jeune homme l'embrassa silencieusement, juste un léger baiser sur ses lèvres fines.

-Ça va aller Yann, le rassura Martin, tout ira bien.

-Et si jamais je…

-Tout ira bien, le coupa Martin, je m'occupe de Simon aujourd'hui ne t'en fais pas, et tu vas bien t'en sortir, j'ai confiance en toi.

-Sans compter que je vais leur botter les fesses s'ils refusent, lança Gisèle impatiente.

Les deux hommes tirent, balayant quelque peu la tension qui s'était installé. Martin caressa le visage de Yann et ce dernier fit de même, comme il l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce geste si naturel, peut-être l'était-il depuis longtemps ? Peut-être n'avait-il rien à se reprocher.

Yann dû se détacher à contre cœur et rejoignit Gisèle et Lise pour aller à la préfecture, la boule au ventre, mais le cœur léger. Son baiser avec Martin repassait en boucle dans sa tête.

Alors Martin l'aimait aussi ?

 

*

 

Martin avait passé la matinée à repenser à leur baiser. Il avait rêvé si souvent de ses lèvres, là-bas en Angleterre et ensuite sur le front. Lorsqu'ils avaient débarqués en France, il s'était imaginé souvent retrouver son amant sur la route. Il avait bien deviné que Yann avait rejoint la résistance, c'était la suite logique à toutes ses actions, Yann ne pouvait pas rester à ne rien faire face à l'injustice et les différents articles qu'il avait pu écrire sur le régime nazi étaient clairs sur ses opinions. Hitler représentait tout ce qu'il détestait chez l'être humain, il n'était que naturel qu'il ait décidé de lutter contre ses armées en France, son pays.

Martin était à la fois extrêmement heureux mais à la fois déçu. Parce qu'il savait que si Yann l'avait embrassé, il était loin d'avoir retrouvé la mémoire, il ne se souvenait pas de tous leurs moments, de tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Il n'aurait pas ses réponses tout de suite, loin de là. Mais Yann se souvenait l'avoir aimé, ou peut-être était-il tombé amoureux de lui à nouveau ? L'idée était romantique mais était-ce la réalité ? Il devait attendre le retour de Yann pour savoir tout ça.

Hugo…

L'image de son meilleur ami était revenue le hanter aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ? Il y avait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ce genre de rêve. Toutes ses pensées avaient jusque-là étaient concentrées sur Yann, mais, l'anniversaire d'Hugo approchait, et il le savait très bien. C'était sans doute pour ça qu'il rêvait de lui et de tous ces moments qu'ils avaient partagés pendant la guerre. Une larme vint couler sur sa joue et il se ressaisit rapidement, ne voulant pas que les enfants le voit dans cet état.

Il essaya de diriger ses pensées vers un autre souvenir, un qui avait ressurgit après son baiser échangé avec Yann. En y repensant, des frissons parcouraient son corps tout entier, des papillons dansaient dans son ventre et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait. Toujours.

 

**Paris, novembre 1937:**

 

_Après plusieurs jours d'hésitation, de questionnements, Martin avait fini par contacter Yann. Il avait facilement retrouvé le numéro de la galerie et avait eu de la chance de tomber sur son beau photographe. Quelque chose dans sa voix avait éveillé les mêmes frissons qu'il avait ressenti la dernière fois. Ils avaient discuté pendant des heures, s'étaient vus à plusieurs reprises dans ce fameux café de Montmartre. Il n'en avait pas fallu beaucoup plus pour que Martin donne rendez-vous à Yann pour une séance photo. Comme à son habitude, le photographe décida lui même de l'endroit idéal, et c'est l'appartement de l'étudiant qu'il choisit._

_À vrai dire, il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre, une belle demeure sans doute, au vu de sa tenue vestimentaire et des études qu'il entreprenait, Martin ne venait pas du même milieu que lui, loin de là. Et il en avait eu la preuve en arrivant chez lui. Un magnifique appartement parisien dans un immeuble haussmanien, enfin, en réalité, tout l'immeuble leur appartenait, il s'agissait d'un hôtel particulier avec une immense terrasse au dernier étage qui offrait une vue magnifique sur les toits de Paris._

_L'immeuble avait été divisé en plusieurs appartements, et Martin occupait le dernier étage, son père et sa mère préfèrant de loin le patio que cette terrasse, de plus, sa mère avait le vertige. Pour Martin c'était tout le contraire, il aimait être en hauteur et il s'était amusé plus d'une fois à monter au sommet de la tour Eiffel pour admirer le tout Paris. Cliché sans doute, digne des touristes, mais il adorait ça._

_Alors, c'est tout naturellement que Yann installa son matériel sur la terrasse. La lumière était idéal en cette fin d'après-midi de novembre. Le froid ne lui faisait pas peur, il venait des Alpes, et souvent sa montagne lui manquait. Même si la neige était souvent présente en hiver dans la capitale, rien n'égalait sa montagne chérie, et rien ne lui ferait renoncer à ses séjour passés en famille dans sa ville natale de Chambéry._

_-Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé ? demanda Yann alors qu'il prenait ses premiers clichés._

_-J'en sais rien, la curiosité de savoir comment tu me vois, sourit Martin pour cacher sa gêne._

_-La mise en scène ne te dérange pas ? l'interrogea Yann._

_-Laquelle ? s'étonna Martin._

_-Le bel étudiant en médecine sur les toits de Paris, lança théâtralement Yann._

_Martin rit avec lui, Yann captura ce sourire là. La tête légèrement baissée, les yeux mi-clos et un sourire éclatant, cachant une certaine timidité, il était là son Martin._

_-C'est ta mise en scène, pas la mienne, répliqua Martin joueur._

_-Alors tu penses que les modèles sont moins honnêtes que les photographes ? le questionna Yann._

_-Sans doute, soupira Martin._

_Une autre expression capturée, plus mélancolique, mais aussi agacée, un agacement profond. Yann se dit qu'il devait creuser par là._

_-Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ? demanda alors Yann._

_-Tu connais peut-être pas trop le monde dans lequel je vis, pouffa amèrement Martin, tout n'est que mise en scène et apparence, et quand des photographes sont là, ils sont toujours complaisants, ils participent à cette mise en scène. Si en plus il y a des conférences de presse avec tous les journalistes, c'est encore pire._

_-On dirait que tu connais bien ça, remarqua Yann en prenant une nouvelle photo alors que Martin le regardait les yeux emplis d'une certaine douleur._

_-Trop, répondit-il._

_Encore une autre. La bonne. La photo qu'il voulait._

_-Je crois qu'on tient la bonne, lança Yann souriant._

_Martin se sentit honteux un instant, de s'être dévoilé à ce point. Il se sentait mis à nu et il n'aimait pas vraiment ça. Yann vint s'asseoir à ses côtés et posa sa main sur son épaule._

_-Le but n'est pas de te mettre mal à l'aise tu le sais ? s'inquiéta Yann._

_-Désolé, j'ai pas l'habitude de parler de ce genre de choses, rétorqua Martin._

_-Je ne suis pas là pour te juger Martin, le rassura Yann. C'est vrai que je peux être assez intrusif je le sais, comme beaucoup de photographe et de journaliste, mais je ne pense pas à mal. Je veux juste montrer la vérité des personnes que je rencontre._

_-Ah, le pauvre petit étudiant riche qui ne supporte pas sa vie de château, pouffa amèrement Martin._

_-Non, le reprit Yann, le beau jeune homme qui poursuit ses rêves malgré les réticences de ses parents, je me trompe ?_

_-Comment tu sais que…?_

_-Écoute, vu tout ce que tu me dis, débuta Yann, j'ai l'impression que ta famille doit faire partie de la classe politique, et généralement, on suit la même voie de père en fils, comme dans n'importe quelle famille, mais toi tu as choisi la médecine, et je ne pense pas que ce soit très bien vu. Puis, ta tenue n'est pas aussi impeccable que les gens de ton milieu mais je pense que c'est volontaire. Au fond, t'es un petit pourri gâté rebelle._

_Sa dernière phrase s'était fait sur le ton de la plaisanterie et eut le mérite d'arracher un nouveau sourire à Martin. Ce dernier chercha à donner une tape sur l'épaule de Yann mais celui-ci lui attrapa les poignets. Martin se débattu un instant, réussissant à se libérer mais Yann n'était pas en reste. Ils cessèrent un instant, et Martin fut sur le point de réussir mais Yann intercepta sa main. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux, Martin se sentit aspiré au fond de cet océan gris et crut mourir lorsque Yann porta sa main à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser tendre en son creux. Il n'y tenait plus, il fallait qu'il l'embrasse, ici, maintenant. Il s'avança vers lui mais les doigts de Yann se posèrent sur ses lèvres._

_-Un peu de retenue jeune homme, joua Yann._

_Martin soupira de frustration ce qui fit sourire Yann._

_On sonna à sa porte, Martin sursauta et se retourna, c'était sans doute sa mère. Il allait se lever pour lui ouvrir, mais la main de Yann le retint. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, les lèvres de Yann embrassaient passionnément les siennes. Une douce torture, un torrent de sensations, Martin finit par gémir contre ses lèvres alors que leurs mains s'accrochaient désespérément à la chevelure de l'autre. Ils oublièrent le monde autour d'eux, plus rien ne comptait._

 

-Papa ! s'écria Simon en voyant Yann rentrer.

Martin sursauta et se retourna à la vitesse de l'éclair pour voir son amant revenir de la ville. Comme il était étrange de le voir porter un costume, la seul fois où il l'avait vu en porter un était le jour de sa remise des diplômes. Yann pour une fois, avait obéit à une mise en scène, pour lui, pour le revoir, pour le récupérer. Martin lui sourit tendrement tandis qu'il tenait fermement Simon dans ses bras. Il ne semblait pas triste ou alarmé, Martin en conclut que le rendez-vous avait dû bien se dérouler.

Yann discuta un peu avec Simon, s'empressa de lui demander comment s'était passé sa matinée et écouta religieusement le petit garçon lui énumérer les nombreuses activités qui l'avaient occupé ce matin. Martin les regarda de loin, un sourire tendre aux lèvres. Yann tenta de lui rendre, encore un peu timide, ne sachant pas vraiment comment il devait agir.

Quand les sœurs emmènerent les enfants pour l'école, Yann se précipita dans leur chambre pour pouvoir enfin se débarrasser de ce costume. Il avait l'impression d'étouffer, et cette cravate, même si elle avait été mise par Martin semblait prête à l'étrangler. Martin rit légèrement en l'observant faire. Se retrouver en simple chemise semblait être pour Yann une libération. Il ne rit pas longtemps, et tendit simplement sa main Yann pour qu'ils puissent aller discuter en privé.

Ils sortirent du couvent, traversèrent le ruisseau pour se retrouver à la lisière de la forêt, contre leur arbre, leur endroit rien qu'à eux. Assez à l'écart du couvent pour ne pas être vus mais assez proche pour rejoindre les enfants dès qu'il le fallait.

-Martin, je…

-Prends moi dans tes bras, le coupa immédiatement Martin.

Yann obéit instantanément, et ouvrit ses bras, prêt à l'accueillir. Martin se blottit contre lui, plus fort qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des semaines, des années déjà. Il soupira d'aise de retrouver ses bras, sachant que Yann l'aimait à nouveau, en tout cas, c'est ce qu'il croyait.

-Depuis combien de temps ? finit par demander Yann.

-Quoi donc ?

-Toi… Et moi, articula Yann, depuis combien de temps ?

-7 ans, répondit Martin dans un souffle à peine audible.

Yann resserra son étreinte. Tout s'éclairait dans son esprit. Voilà pourquoi il s'était souvenu du nom de Martin mais pas du sien, voilà pourquoi il se sentait si à l'aise avec lui, voilà pourquoi il lui avait tant manqué sans qu'il ne le sache, voilà pourquoi Martin avait parcouru tout le pays pour le retrouver.

-Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit, souffla Yann sans la moindre rancune.

-Tu ne te souvenais pas de ton propre nom, je ne savais pas si tu te souvenais aimer les hommes, si tu te souvenais que toi et moi…, sanglota légèrement Martin. Je voulais que tu te souviennes, mais j'avais peur qu'en te le disant tu me rejettes, tu fuis, et j'avais aussi peur que tu t'inventes des souvenirs par rapport à ce que je te disais. Je ne voulais pas de ça.

-Je t'avais emmené à l'arrière d'une galerie, là où je développais mes photos, lui raconta Yann. Je t'ai expliqué comment je travaillais, comment j'aimais faire des portraits. On a failli s'embrasser ce jour-là.

Martin sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Il voyait la scène encore parfaitement, il avait eu tellement envie de l'embrasser, alors qu'il ne connaissait de lui que son nom et son métier. Il y avait toujours eu cette attirance presque hypnotique entre eux, et finalement, elle était encore là, malgré l'amnésie.

-Tu n'étais pas subtil dans tes avances, se souvint Martin avec le sourire.

-Tu n'avais pas l'air réticent, répondit Yann sur le même ton.

-C'est vrai, admit Martin.

Il se cala confortablement dans ses bras et Yann resserra son étreinte. Son cœur était soulagé d'un poids, il n'avait peut-être pas retrouvé la mémoire, mais désormais il était sûr que Martin ne le laisserait jamais. Cependant quelque chose le tourmentait, il y avait quelqu'un dont il se souvenait, qui apparaissait souvent dans ses rêves dernièrement, encore aujourd'hui. Et apparemment, il hantait ceux de Martin aussi.

-Qui est Hugo ? demanda finalement Yann.

Yann sentit Martin se raidir contre lui. Non pas cette question Yann, pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant que j'ai retrouvé la chaleur de tes bras, je t'en supplie.

Yann le serra encore un peu plus fort contre lui, il le sentait mal, il ne voulait pas qu'il souffre. Martin laissa couler plusieurs larmes et se perdit dans l'étreinte des bras de Yann alors que les souvenirs affluaient un à un, comme autant de poignards transperçant son cœur.

Hugo…


	7. Hugo

Yann tenait fermement Martin dans ses bras, il resserrait son étreinte tandis que le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à retenir ses larmes. Il avait passé ses bras autour de ceux de Yann, il avait besoin de le sentir proche de lui. Il avait besoin d'être rassuré, d'être choyé. Pour le jeune médecin, il n'y avait rien de plus réconfortant que l'amour de son compagnon. S'il y avait beaucoup de choses que l'on pouvait reprocher à Yann, on ne pourrait jamais lui reprocher de ne pas aimer Martin. Peut-être l'aimait-il trop ? Sans doute, il ne voulait que son bonheur. Malheureusement, Martin et lui n'avait pas toujours la même vision de ce bonheur, et il l'avait fait souffrir plusieurs fois. Enfin, il l'avait fait souffrir une fois, et c'est à cela que Martin cherchait une réponse. Il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de connaître la vérité sur les agissements de son amant. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé traverser cette guerre seul ? Pourquoi ? 

Hugo… 

Oui, Hugo avait été là pour lui, comme toujours. Hugo avait été l'épaule sur laquelle se reposer, les bras dans lesquels se réfugier, il avait été tout pour lui. Comme toujours. Mais le lui avait-il rendu ? Martin savait très bien que non. Il se sentait coupable, inconsciemment ou non, il avait joué avec son meilleur ami, s'était servi de lui, et Hugo l'avait accepté, comme toujours. Martin avait eu  besoin de lui, désespérément besoin de lui. La vérité est qu'il était perdu sans Yann, son compagnon avait pris une place si importante dans sa vie qu'il lui était difficile de vivre loin de lui, et cela, Hugo ne l'avait jamais compris. 

-Martin ? s'enquit Yann inquiet. 

-Mon meilleur ami, finit par répondre Martin les yeux toujours humide.

Yann embrassa longuement son front pour le détendre, Martin se perdit dans ce doux baiser. Son corps se détendit mais les larmes continuaient de couler sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter. 

-Ne m'oblige pas à t'en dire plus, je t'en prie, sanglota Martin, pas aujourd'hui. 

Yann le serra encore un peu plus contre lui, caressa la peau nue de ses bras, effleura son visage de sa paume. Martin soupira de plaisir à sentir à nouveau ses mains sur son corps. Ce n'étaient que des caresses innocentes, mais elles lui faisaient tellement de bien, comme toujours. 

-Un jour, je t'en parlerai, je te promets, pleura Martin, mais s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, pas aujourd'hui. 

-Je ne te forcerai jamais à rien Martin, lui promit Yann en embrassant sa tempe. 

Sa paume sur sa joue n'avait pas bougé, elle caressait toujours délicatement sa peau. Martin ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il avait tellement besoin de lui. Il détourna la tête pour s'emparer sauvagement de ses lèvres. Yann se laissa embarquer par cette fougue et y répondit avec avidité. Sa main tenait à présent fermement son visage, le bout de ses doigts caressait distraitement les quelques mèches brunes qui tombaient sur son front. Martin s'accrochait désespérément à lui et finit par gémir tout contre ses lèvres. 

Comme il lui avait manqué ! Ce n'est qu'à cet instant que Martin se rendit compte à quel point. Il ne savait pas comment il avait survécu toutes ces années sans lui, sans sentir son odeur, le toucher exquis de ses doigts, de ses lèvres. Comment pouvait-il se passer de lui ? Il ne pouvait pas. Sinon, pourquoi aurait-il parcouru le pays à sa recherche sans être sûr qu'il voulait encore de lui ? Pourquoi n'aurait-il cesser de penser à lui, d'avoir envie de lui, de s'inquiéter pour lui après qu'il l'ait abandonné ? Il l'aimait, et il n'aimerait jamais que lui. Il l'avait bien compris pendant la guerre, et Hugo aussi… 

 

**Londres, mars 1942 :**

 

_ Cela faisait presque deux ans qu'ils se trouvaient à Londres. Jamais Martin n'avait vécu aussi longtemps loin de chez lui, et aussi longtemps loin de Yann. Même après ce qu'il lui avait fait, après l'avoir abandonné lâchement sur ce bateau, Martin pensait toujours à lui, il avait tellement besoin de lui. Tout lui manquait, son sourire, son étreinte, son odeur, même ce foutu appareil photo ! Il en pleurait tous les soirs, dans cette petite chambre d'officier qu'il partageait avec Hugo.  _

_ Quelques jours après être arrivés à Londres, les deux amis avaient rejoint le général de Gaulle. Hugo était déjà un gradé de l'armée, il avait vite gagné en grade lorsqu'il avait fait ses classes sur l'insistance de ses parents. Martin, fort de sa qualité de médecin, avait été d'une grande aide pour cette armée française qui se reconstituait de l'autre côté de la Manche. Les médecins manquaient cruellement, et il était bon pour les hommes d'avoir un français et non un britannique pour s'occuper d'eux. Il avait fait ses classes et avait eu une formation spécifique à son désormais rôle de médecin militaire.  _

_ Les journées étaient bien occupées, et empêchait Martin de trop penser à Yann. Mais dès qu'il avait un instant de répit, son esprit allait toujours au beau photographe. Il s'inquiétait pour lui : comment allait-il ? Était-il encore vivant ? Que faisait-il dans cette France occupée ? Autant de questions auquel il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais les réponses. Yann l'avait abandonné, purement et simplement, et pourtant, il se raccrochait à lui, à leur histoire. Son esprit lui jouait des tours, il croyait se souvenir d'une chose que son amant lui avait dite alors qu'il sombrait dans le sommeil : “Je t'aime“ l'entendait-il murmurer contre ses lèvres. Mais se souvenait-il de cet instant ou essayait-il malgré tout, de continuer à croire que Yann l'aimait.  _

_ Il se retourna, encore habillé sur son lit, au moins pour l'instant il était seul. Il ouvrit le tiroir de sa table de nuit et en sortit son bien le plus précieux. Il le caressa du bout des doigts, l'observer l'apaisait autant qu'il lui brisait le cœur. Cette sensation ne le quitterait probablement jamais, il l'aimerait toujours, ce t'ait indéniable, il y avait longtemps qu'il l'avait compris. Sa photo à la main, il rêvait d'être à ses côtés, il se souvenait du jour où il avait volé son appareil pour pouvoir le prendre en photo. Comme Yann avait protesté ce jour-là ! Mais Martin avait pu le prendre en photo, et il avait retrouvé cette photo, dans une poche de son sac que Yann avait préparé avant qu'ils partent.  _

_ S'il lui avait laissé cette photo, c'est bien qu'il voulait qu'il se souvienne de lui ? Ça voulait dire qu'il l'aimait encore non ? Yann avait beaucoup de défaut, mais la cruauté n'en faisait pas partie, la lâcheté encore moins. Pourtant il l'avait abandonné, et il n'y avait rien de plus cruel pour Martin.  _

_ -Martin ?! l'appela Hugo qui revenait à leur chambre.  _

_ Martin se précipita pour ranger la photo de Yann, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'Hugo la voit. Son meilleur ami n'avait jamais aimé Yann, et il lui faisait encore savoir aujourd'hui. Hugo n'avait rien fait pour défendre le geste de Yann, bien au contraire, il faisait tout pour que Martin tourne enfin la page, qu'il oublie définitivement ce maudit photographe ! Il fit son entrée dans leur chambre le sourire aux lèvres.  _

_ -Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Martin curieux.  _

_ -Ça y est ! On va partir ! s'exclama Hugo. On part en Afrique !  _

_ -Hein ? s'étonna Martin qui n'attendait plus une telle nouvelle.  _

_ -Ils vont l'annoncer demain, ils veulent reprendre le Maroc et l’Algérie, on va débarquer là-bas ! poursuivit Hugo enthousiaste.  _

_ Martin eut un sourire triste, l'Afrique, finalement, la seule pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit, fut celle qu'il n'aurait pas la moindre chance de retrouver Yann s'ils partaient effectivement vers l'Afrique. Oui il voulait enfin participer au combat et se sentir utile à cet effort de guerre, plutôt que d'être cloîtré dans ce camp militaire britannique. Mais, il aurait préféré repartir vers la France, débarquer enfin, libérer son pays, et retrouver son amant. Lui demander des comptes bien sûr, mais surtout lui dire qu'il l'aimait comme un fou, et que ça ne changerait jamais. Jamais.  _

_ -Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Hugo.  _

_ Martin ne répondit pas, il baissa les yeux, les larmes étaient proches. Hugo soupira d'agacement, il savait très bien ce qui occupait son esprit et il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne supportait pas cette emprise que pouvait avoir ce photographe sur Martin c'était incompréhensible ! Il avait failli brisé son rêve à cause de son travail, Hugo était sûr qu'il s'était servi de lui pour ça, et la guerre lui avait donné une excuse parfaite pour se débarrasser de lui. Il avait essayé de le convaincre du contraire sur le cargo ce jour-là, ce jour où il l'avait lâchement abandonné, mais Hugo ne l'avait pas cru, et ne le croirait jamais.  _

_ -Quand est-ce que tu vas te libérer de lui à la fin ?! s'énerva Hugo. Il t'a abandonné Martin ! Il t'a laissé seul, il n'a fait que t'utiliser depuis le début, et toi, tu penses encore à lui alors qu'on s'apprête à partir au combat ? Mais qu'est-ce qui va pas ?  _

_ -Je l'aime tu arrives à comprendre ça ? s'emporta Martin. Je l'aime et j'arrive pas à me défaire de ça !  _

_ Hugo soupira, il se rendait compte que Martin souffrait probablement autant que lui de ses sentiments. Il avait espéré qu'en s'engageant dans l'armée, Martin parviendrait à oublier son photographe, qu'il pourrait définitivement tourner la page et se rendre compte de ce qui le rendrait vraiment heureux, au lieu de souffrir sans arrêt. Il se sentit pris d'un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, ce courage qui lui avait manqué toutes ces années. Il vint s'asseoir aux côtés de Martin, posa une main sur son épaule en réconfort.  _

_ -Excuse-moi, souffla Hugo, t'as pas besoin de te faire engueuler comme ça.  _

_ -T'en fais pas, répondit Martin, je sais que c'est parce que tu t'inquiètes.  _

_ -Je voudrais que tu arrives à l'oublier, je pensais que l'armée ça t'aiderait, mais peut-être que tu as besoin d'autre chose…de quelqu'un d'autre.  _

_ Martin regarda son meilleur ami sans comprendre, il n'arrivait pas à voir où il voulait en venir. Hugo le regardait étrangement, il semblait avoir peur, appréhender quelque chose, mais Martin n'aurait su dire quoi. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il commença à approcher son visage du sien, que Martin comprit finalement ce qu'il voulait dire. Il aurait dû le repousser, lui dire que son cœur ne pourrait jamais lui appartenir, qu'il serait toujours à Yann et à personne d'autre, mais il n'en avait pas la force. _

_ Alors les lèvres d'Hugo se posèrent sur les siennes, timidement, jusqu'à ce que finalement, Martin ne passe ses mains autour de sa nuque. Il n'aurait pas dû, mais il avait besoin de se perdre dans ce baiser alors il y répondait et en demandait plus. Hugo était soulagé, sa technique semblait fonctionner, puis, il vivait l'un des moments les plus heureux de sa vie. Il embrassait l'homme qu'il aimait et ce dernier répondait avidement à ses baisers. Martin penserait encore à Yann quelques temps, mais Hugo était persuadé que ses baisers éloignerait petit à petit son visage de ses pensées, bientôt, il ne penserait plus à lui du tout.  _

_ Martin se perdait dans leurs baisers, il y mettait tout son être, il voulait s'oublier dans cette étreinte, ne plus penser à rien. Son meilleur ami avait raison, il avait peut-être besoin de quelqu'un d'autre et Hugo était la personne idéale. Oui il essaierait avec lui, oui ils pourraient être heureux ensemble, c'était évident. Ils se connaissaient si bien et s'aimaient tellement, ils avaient presque le même âge, avaient beaucoup de passions en commun, avaient passé tout leur temps ensemble depuis des années sans jamais être fatigués de l'autre. Oui, assurément, il serait le plus heureux des couples.  _

_ Yann… _

 

Martin était venu se placer à califourchon sur les genoux de Yann sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser. Le visage de son meilleur ami lui revenait en même temps que les souvenirs de la guerre, il pleurait, les larmes ne s'arrêtaient pas de couler et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les arrêter. Il ne pouvait rien faire à part se réfugier contre les lèvres de son amant, c'était le seul moyen qu'il connaissait pour panser ses blessures, le seul endroit où il avait toujours trouvé bonheur et réconfort et en cet instant, il en avait désespérément besoin. 

Yann le serrait fort contre lui, il voulait le rassurer, le protéger, le garder tout contre lui jusqu'à aspirer sa peine. Chaque sanglot, chaque larme qu'il sentait couler sur ses joues lui brisait le cœur. Martin ne devait pas souffrir, il ne méritait que le bonheur, surtout pas la souffrance. L'avoir ainsi, aussi démuni dans ses bras, était un déchirement pour Yann. Il sentait que Martin se réfugiait sur ses lèvres, que c'était comme appliquer une pommade sur une plaie, mais la plaie était encore ouverte, et il n'y avait rien à faire. Ses baisers ne pourraient pas le guérir, pas ici, pas comme ça, c'était inutile. Martin fuyait, il ne voulait pas affronter…peu importe ce qu'il devait affronter, c'était trop dur pour lui en cet instant et Yann ne se sentait pas les épaules pour l'aider, alors qu'il commençait seulement à se souvenir, alors que Martin venait seulement de lui apprendre que ses sentiments étaient réciproques, et depuis longtemps. 

À contrecœur, Yann finit par repousser légèrement Martin. Tous les deux à bout de souffle, le médecin voulut tout de suite retrouver les lèvres de son amant et respirer à nouveau correctement mais Yann l'en empêcha. Ses joues encore humides, Martin eut l'air blessé, mais il savait au fond de lui, que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Il s'aveuglait en embrassant Yann de la sorte, il se réfugiait dans quelque chose qui ne lui apporterait pas la paix, tout comme il l'avait fait…avec Hugo. Il ne pouvait pas faire la même chose à Yann, c'était plus que son cœur ne pouvait supporter. 

-Martin, murmura Yann le cœur serré. 

-Je sais, soupira le jeune homme en étouffant un sanglot, je suis désolé. 

-Non, non, ne t'excuse pas, surtout pas ! s'empressa Yann. C'est juste que je…je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit la bonne solution pour toi. 

-Serre-moi fort, le supplia Martin. 

Yann obéit dans l'immédiat. Le corps de Martin était collé au sien, pas un millimètre de sa peau n'était détachée de la sienne. Le médecin avait sa tête enfouie dans son cou et inspirait profondément contre sa peau, s’imprégnait de cette odeur qui lui avait tant manqué et qu'il n'avait pu qu'effleurer jusque là. Malgré tout, un nouveau sanglot lui échappa, et brisa encore un peu plus le cœur de Yann. Pourtant ce sanglot était différent, il était l'écho lui aussi d'une souffrance, mais cette souffrance était passée, elle n'avait plus lieu d'être aujourd'hui, ici et maintenant. 

-Tu m'as tellement manqué, sanglota Martin, tellement manqué. 

La main de Yann vint caresser ses cheveux comme elle le faisait si souvent, sa bouche se posa sur sa tempe, ce fut sa seule réponse. Yann aurait voulu lui dire plus, lui murmurer la réciprocité de ce sentiment, mais comment le pouvait-il alors qu'il ne s'en souvenait pas ?

Il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir de la guerre, l'appareil que lui avait offert Martin ne lui avait offert que des souvenirs liés au jeune médecin, aucun autre. Bien sûr, Yann ne s'en plaignait guère, se souvenir de ses moments passés aux côtés de Martin était la plus belle chose qui puisse lui arriver. Il avait besoin de ses souvenirs pour se sentir mieux, ils étaient son réconfort et il lui permettait de mieux connaître l'homme qu'il tenait entre ses bras et la relation qui les avait toujours liés. Il préférait grandement les souvenirs qu'il partageait avec lui, que les cauchemars qu'il faisait sans cesse, et dont il était toujours incapable de se rappeler. 

-Martin ? appela une voix au loin. 

Les deux hommes sursautèrent mais aucun ne put se résoudre à briser leur étreinte. Ils avaient tous deux reconnu la voix de Gisèle, et ils se doutaient bien qu'ils allaient être séparés quelques heures. Ils n'en avaient pas envie. C'était la dernière chose dont ils avaient envie. Martin regarda Yann de son regard noisette, ses yeux étaient rouge et brillants des larmes qui avaient coulé, ses joues étaient creusées, il avait l'air si fragile ainsi. Il sourit timidement et vint cueillir les lèvres de Yann en un baiser bien différent des précédents. Il s'accrocha à Yann pour l’approfondir encore quelques secondes, puis, lentement, posa son front contre le sien sans rouvrir les yeux alors que les perles grises de Yann le fixaient avec intensité. 

-Je suis là ! lança Martin suffisamment fort pour que Gisèle puisse l'entendre. 

Il allait se relever pour la rejoindre mais se retint un instant et revint vers Yann pour un autre baiser, court, tendre, intense, comme une promesse. Puis il finit par rejoindre Gisèle, devant le couvent. Elle avait remarqué, comme la plupart des sœurs, que les deux hommes s'isolaient dans ce petit coin à l'extérieur du couvent, à l'abri des regards, c'était leur espace privé, et aucune n'avait encore osé brisé cette bulle dans laquelle ils semblaient se réfugier dès qu'ils en avaient besoin. 

Elle le vit arriver et ses yeux s’écarquillèrent, Martin devina aisément que les marques laissées par ses larmes devaient être encore bien visibles. Il lui sourit pour la rassurer, mais Gisèle était loin d'être dupe et elle n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? demanda-t-elle. 

-C'est rien, la rassura Martin. 

-Si t'as mieux n'hésite pas, j'achète, lança t-elle. 

-Des souvenirs de la guerre, avoua Martin, pénibles, c'est tout, rien que tu ne puisses empêcher. 

-Non, admit Gisèle, mais si tu as besoin d'une oreille attentive, je ne mords pas. 

-Tu es sûre ? se moqua gentiment Martin. 

-À moins que tu ne m'apprennes que tu es en fait un sale boche qui a tué des français, tout devrait bien se passer pour toi, répliqua Gisèle pas vexée pour un sou. 

-Il y a un patient, c'est ça ? devina Martin. 

-Oui, le petit garçon que tu as soigné il y a quelques jours, celui qui s'était blessé en marchant en montagne avec ses parents, lui rappela Gisèle, tu leur avais dit de ramener leur fils pour t'assurer que son genou guérissait bien. 

-C'est vrai, allons-y, sourit Martin. 

Martin suivit Gisèle non sans lancer un dernier regard vers Yann qui le regardait partir avec un pincement au cœur. Il aurait voulu rester avec Martin contre lui jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent Simon. Ils n'avaient même pas parlé de l'entretien de ce matin. À vrai dire, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à discuter. Le rendez-vous avait été court, l'attente beaucoup plus longue. Yann était persuadé d'avoir bien passé deux heures avant d'entrer dans ce bureau. Il avait été assez effacé, on ne l'avait presque pas interrogé, comme si sa voix ne comptait pas, on semblait apporter plus d'importance à la parole de Gisèle et surtout de Lise. Puis les seules fois où il avait pu parler, Yann s'était senti mal à l'aise, comme s'il jouait un rôle et il détestait ça. Il ne se sentait pas légitime à demander l'adoption de Simon alors qu'il ne se souvenait même pas de qui il était. Et pourtant, il aimait ce petit garçon plus que tout et ne voulait que son bonheur. Simon ne semblait jamais plus heureux que lorsqu'il l'appelait “papa” et qu'ils jouaient ensemble tous les trois, Simon Martin et lui. 

Pendant tout le rendez-vous il n'avait pu faire taire cette voix dans sa tête, celle qui lui murmurait qu'il ne serait pas un bon père, qu'il ne serait pas à la hauteur, qu'au fond il ne voulait pas de cet enfant. Cette voix intérieure lui brisait le cœur, il n'avait pas le droit d'abandonner Simon, il n'avait pas le droit. Il devait faire taire cette voix. 

_ “Tu ne le mérites pas !” _

Mais quand il la faisait taire, une autre prenait sa place. Cette autre voix, une voix bien réelle cette fois, il l'avait entendu de nombreuses fois, toujours lorsqu'il pensait à Martin. Toujours méfiante, méprisante, haineuse presque. Elle n'avait pour lui que des mots durs, elle ne savait que le traîner dans la boue, lui et ses sentiments pour son beau Martin. 

_ “Tu es incapable de l'aimer ! Tu n'aimes que ta propre personne ! ” _

Cette voix, il n'avait pu mettre un nom dessus que très récemment. 

Hugo. 

Il s'était souvenu du jeune homme et de sa voix, elle l'avait fait frissonner, et ces frissons étaient loin d'être agréables. Hugo ne l'aimait pas, c'était évident, le moindre son dont Yann se souvenait, qui était sorti de sa bouche pour s'adresser à lui, avait toujours été teinté de colère. Hugo ne l'aimait pas, et il était le meilleur ami de Martin. C'est ce que son amant venait de lui dire. C'est pour cette raison qu'il l'avait vu si souvent à ses côtés, c'était encore lui cette nuit, dans ce souvenir, c'était lui qui était venu les déranger dans son atelier, celui qui avait empêché un possible premier baiser entre eux. 

Les sanglots de Martin lui revinrent en mémoire et il se sentit mal à nouveau. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer pour que le simple nom de son meilleur ami le mette dans un état pareil ? Yann aurait tellement voulu savoir pour pouvoir aider Martin au mieux. Pouvoir le consoler, lui dire les mots qu'il fallait. Yann se sentait impuissant. Il tourna en rond pendant quelques heures, cherchant à s'occuper l'esprit jusqu'au retour de Simon et il l'espérait celui de Martin. Il espérait que les patients ne soient pas trop nombreux aujourd'hui, pour pouvoir encore le prendre dans ses bras, pour pouvoir s'endormir à ses côtés, cette fois totalement conscient du lien qui les unissait. Il espérait que Martin allait mieux. 

 

Mieux ? Non pas vraiment, entendre le nom d'Hugo, en plus de son rêve de cette nuit, c'était trop pour lui. Mais il tentait de se concentrer sur son petit patient de huit ans, sa blessure au genou s'était déjà bien refermée, il pourrait très bientôt recommencer à courir comme si de rien n'était. Les enfants se remettent si bien de leurs blessures, avec l'âge c'est bien plus difficile. Il appliqua un tissu imbibé d'alcool pour terminer de désinfecter cette blessure, par précaution et pour rassurer les parents. C'était une odeur qui lui était bien trop familière et qui, en cet instant, lui rappelait bien trop Hugo. 

 

_ Tunisie, mars 1943 :  _

 

_ Martin soignait avec précaution le bras blessé d'Hugo. Une balle allemande l'avait effleuré pendant les combats. Les forces françaises libres avançaient bien, la campagne d'Afrique était éprouvante, l'ennemi était en nombre et les deux désormais amants, avaient déjà enterré bon nombre de camarades. Ce n'était pas ce à quoi Hugo avait pensé lorsqu'il avait été pris dans l'excitation de rejoindre les combats, mais malgré tout, son enthousiasme n'était pas trop entaché. Martin le voyait toujours partir au combat fier, heureux, et il détestait ça. Lui, bloqué à l'arrière, devait passer ses journées la peur lui dévorant les organes à attendre qu'enfin, les combats terminés, tous ses amis rentrent enfin sain et sauf. Ce n'était malheureusement pas toujours le cas.  _

_ Martin ne participait pas au combat, il n'était pas de ces médecins qui suivaient les régiments au plus près des batailles. L'armée avait estimé qu'il était n'était pas assez apte pour cela, malgré sa très bonne condition physique. Et bien que le centre de soin n'était jamais très éloigné des zones de combat, il l'était bien trop au goût de Martin, qui se sentait souvent impuissants. Il avait l'impression de voir plus de cadavres que de blessés et se répétait souvent qu'il aurait pu sauver bien plus de vies s'il avait été sur place.  _

_ -C'est qu'une égratignure, j'ai l'impression que je suis prêt à être amputé quand je te regarde, plaisanta Hugo.  _

_ -Si tu ne me laisses pas faire, ça pourrait arriver, grogna Martin.  _

_ -Tu sais que Larrouturou m'a déjà soigné tout à l'heure, t'étais occupé avec Pierre, lui rappela Hugo.  _

_ -Faudrait qu'il connaisse son métier celui-là, râla Martin. Il a rien désinfecté, on dirait qu'il fait passer ses patients à la chaîne.  _

_ -D'autres avaient plus besoin de soin, lui répondit gentiment Hugo.  _

_ -C'est pas une raison ! s'emporta Martin. Si je ne nettoie pas ta plaie, elle pourrait s'infecter et là tu serais bon pour l'amputation, c'est ce que tu veux ?  _

_ Hugo ne répondit rien, se contentant de sourire face à la sollicitude dont faisait preuve son amant.  _

_ Martin ne supportait pas ce genre de comportement, tout patient était important, si Hugo n'était pas prioritaire, Larrouturou aurait tout de même dû le revoir ensuite et finir son travail. Martin repassait toujours derrière lui, que ce soit Hugo ou un autre d'ailleurs, ça lui avait déjà valu plus d'une dispute avec son camarade et collègue. Il ne pouvait vraiment pas l'encadrer celui-là, il était vraiment tout ce qu'il détestait en tant que médecin.  _

_ -Voilà, maintenant c'est bon, soupira Martin une fois le bandage mis en place.  _

_ Hugo rit légèrement et lui vola un baiser, trop court à son goût. Martin s'éloigna assez rapidement, l'air triste.  _

_ Comment lui dire ?  _

_ Il s'était laissé embarqué dans cette relation, c'était de sa faute, il n'avait pas repoussé son meilleur ami, et c'était bien le problème. Dans son esprit et surtout dans son cœur, il ne serait toujours que son meilleur ami. Son cœur était loin, très loin, et depuis déjà 5 ans, il appartenait à un autre. Un autre à qui Martin pensait toujours, un autre qui occupait chacune de ses nuits, qui ne le laissait jamais en paix. Un autre dont le visage se matérialisait à chaque baiser, à chaque nuit d'amour. C'était une chose horrible qu'il faisait à Hugo dans chacun de leur moment intime. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire autrement. Yann était là, toujours, jamais il ne partirait.  _

_ Chaque jour, lorsqu'il soigne les blessés, lorsqu'il attend le retour de ses amis la boule au ventre, c'est la photo de Yann qui le réconforte. Non, il ne l'a pas quitté. Il l'a emmené avec lui lorsqu'ils ont quitté Londres, il n'avait pas pu se résoudre à la laisser, malgré la relation qui venait de naître entre Hugo et lui. Cette photo était toujours là, contre son cœur, dans la poche de son uniforme. Et elle était le symbole que jamais il ne pourrait être avec Hugo de cette manière.  _

_ Martin voulait lui dire, lui parler, lui faire comprendre que cette chose qu'il y avait entre eux, il ne pouvait plus vivre avec. C'était un mensonge, un mensonge immonde qu'il lui donnait à croire. Il ne l'aimait pas comme ça, il l'aimait comme un ami, comme un frère, pas comme un amant. Cet amour là n'appartenait qu'à Yann.  _

_ -Ça va ? lui demanda Hugo qui remarquait bien que quelque chose clochait depuis quelques temps.  _

_ -Ça va, répondit Martin un peu sèchement, ça ira mieux quand tout ça sera fini.  _

_ Hugo n'aimait pas voir Martin dans cet état, la guerre n'était pas vraiment faite pour lui. Enfin, rester à l'arrière n'était pas fait pour lui, il savait bien que Martin détestait plus que tout être tenu à l'écart, encore plus lorsque ses proches étaient en danger ou se mettaient en danger, pour Martin c'était la pire des punitions. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Hugo en avait voulu à Yann de l'abandonner ainsi. C'était la pire chose qu'il pouvait faire à Martin, il en avait déjà fait beaucoup, mais Hugo avait encore eu l'espoir que Yann l'aime vraiment, pourtant, en lui faisant ça, Yann lui avait prouvé le contraire et Hugo ne lui pardonnerait jamais.  _

_ Hugo se leva pour s'approcher de Martin, il entoura sa taille de ses bras et embrassa son cou. Martin se tendit, comme toujours dernièrement.  _

_ -Personne ne va nous voir, lui promit Hugo, et personne ne dira rien.  _

_ -Je m'en fiche, soupira Martin.  _

_ Il s'en fichait, c'était vrai, ce n'était pas ça qui le préoccupait mais il n'avait pas la force de le dire à Hugo, pas au milieu des combats, il ne voulait pas qu'Hugo soit encore plus en danger par sa faute. Et si jamais quelque chose lui arrivait par sa faute, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner ça. Il trembla de peur à cette idée.  _

_ -Sérieusement, t'as froid ? rit Hugo.  _

_ Martin ne réagit pas et Hugo le laissa un instant. Comme Martin pouvait être tête en l'air parfois. Ils étaient peut-être dans le désert, mais la nuit pouvait être fraîche, et en plus, il ne mettait pas son uniforme complet. Hugo avait aperçu sa veste immédiatement en arrivant sous sa tente, il alla la chercher pour lui tendre. Les yeux de Martin s'écarquillèrent avec horreur lorsqu'elle tomba de la poche de sa veste. Il voulut se précipiter pour la récupérer mais Hugo avait rit et s'était déjà baissé pour la ramasser.  _

_ -Tu gardes une vieille lettre de ta mère c'est ça ? ricana Hugo en ramassant ce qui semblait être un simple papier.  _

_ Martin déglutit difficilement alors que l'inévitable allait se produire. Hugo retourna alors le “papier” et s'arrêta net. Sa main se mit à trembler, il resta bloqué un instant face à l'évidence qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Depuis combien de temps Martin avait cette photo ? La réponse était évidente, depuis leur départ de France. Qui lui avait donné ? Autre réponse évidente. La personne qui se trouvait sur la photo. Yann.  _

_ Hugo releva les yeux vers lui. Martin aurait voulu mourir en cet instant. Les yeux d'Hugo étaient si expressifs et l'avaient toujours été, mais en ce moment précis, c'était la pire chose qui soit pour Martin. Il avait les yeux humides, mais le peu de larmes qui s'échappaient malgré son contrôle, n'étaient pas des larmes de tristesse, c'étaient des larmes de rage. Hugo se sentait stupide, tellement stupide. Stupide d'avoir pu croire que quelque chose était possible entre eux. Stupide d'avoir pu croire que Martin pourrait oublier Yann. Ce foutu photographe serait toujours entre eux, toujours. L'espace d'un instant, Hugo souhaita que cet homme soit mort, mort et enterré, mais est-ce que cela aurait changé quelque chose ? Non. Cela ne changerait jamais rien. Mort ou vivant, Martin serait toujours amoureux de Yann.  _

_ -Hugo…, murmura Martin.  _

_ Hugo ne voulait pas entendre un seul mot, pas un seul. Il voulait que tout ça s'arrête, c'était un cauchemar ça ne pouvait rien être d'autre. Que ça s'arrête, que ça s'arrête !  _

_ -Noooon !  _

_ Martin l'avait suivi, il ne fut même pas étonné de voir son…ami, se jeter vers les flammes pour récupérer la photo, se brûlant pour parvenir à la sauver du feu. Leurs amis le retiraient des flammes et étouffaient le feu qui s'était allumé sur sa manche. Hugo était incapable d'avoir la moindre compassion, il n'y arrivait pas, il ne pouvait pas. Martin, l'homme qu'il aimait depuis toujours et de qui il pensait être aimé en retour depuis quelques mois, venait de risquer de finir brûlé pour sauver une photo, une photo ! Sauver une photo des flammes, plutôt que de panser son cœur de la blessure qu'il venait de lui infliger.  _

_ Hugo choisit la fuite, et resta sourd aux appels emplis de tristesse de Martin. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Seul avec sa peine, seul avec son cœur brisé.  _

 

Les yeux de Martin devinrent humide à nouveau, alors qu'il finissait de nettoyer la plaie du petit garçon. Il s'efforçait au calme, il ne voulait pas pleurer devant des inconnus, il ne voulait pas montrer sa peine et sa culpabilité au monde entier. Cette souffrance n'appartenait qu'à lui, il ne voulait la partager avec personne. Personne à part Yann, mais c'était encore impossible. Yann lui avait parlé d'Hugo oui, mais de quoi se souvenait-il exactement ? Martin n'en savait rien, et parler d'Hugo lui était encore impossible, il n'y arrivait pas. 

-Tu as quoi à la main ? demanda le petit garçon. 

Martin regarda sa main et les cicatrices, discrètes mais encore bien visibles qui s'y trouvaient, souvenir de ce jour où il avait brisé le cœur de son meilleur ami, le jour où son propre cœur avait été le plus vrai. C'était horrible à penser, encore plus impossible de le dire à voix haute, mais c'était pourtant la triste vérité. Il serait toujours plus important que tout pour lui de sauver le moindre souvenir de Yann. Plus important que de sauver la vie d'un autre. C'était une vérité qui lui écrasait le cœur. 

-Je me suis brûlé une fois, répondit Martin en se forçant à sourire. 

-Ça fait mal ? demanda son jeune patient.

Martin se figea face à cette question, est-ce que ces brûlures lui faisaient toujours mal ? Dans sa chair non, elles avaient guéri depuis longtemps, elles avaient déjà plus de deux ans. Mais dans son esprit ? Oui, elles le blessaient encore, elles lui rappelaient tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Hugo, du moment où il avait répondu à son premier baiser jusqu'à ce soir-là. 

-Non, mentit Martin. Toi, tu vas garder ce bandage jusqu'à demain, et ensuite tu pourras tout retirer. Mais évite de trop courir dans les jours qui viennent, il ne faudrait pas que tu retombes. 

Il ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon et rassura ses parents une dernière fois. La guerre semblait les avoir marqué eux aussi, un rien les inquiétait, mais il pouvait les comprendre. Ils quittèrent la pièce qui avait toujours servi de cabinet médical au couvent et qui était maintenant le sien. Martin aurait voulu allèrent retrouver Yann et se blottir dans ses bras jusqu'à ce que Simon revienne de l'école qu'avait mis en place les sœurs depuis quelques semaines. Malheureusement pour lui, d'autres personne attendaient, comme chaque jour. Il n'avait pas fini sa journée et ne pourrait pas retrouver son amant tout de suite. 

 

*

 

Yann retourna vers le couvent quand les cloches lui indiquèrent que l'heure était venue pour Simon de quitter l'école. Il avait besoin de revoir le petit garçon, celui qu'il appellerait un jour son fils, il espérait que le rendez-vous de ce matin ait été bon, malgré le peu de choses qu'on lui avait demandé. Il se retrouva dans le cloître et Simon était déjà là à courir vers lui pour se jeter dans ses bras. Yann l'y accueillit avec le plus grand des plaisirs. Il serra le garçon contre son cœur et embrassa sa tempe. Simon avait toujours cet effet apaisant sur lui, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en passer un jour. 

-Martin ! s'écria le garçonnet. 

Yann se retourna en entendant ce nom, il était là, fatigué, ses yeux portaient encore les marques de ses larmes. Invisibles sans doute aux yeux de quiconque mais pas à ceux de Yann. 

Simon se détacha de ses bras pour courir vers ceux de Martin qui l'accueillit avec autant de joie que Yann. Le petit garçon avait apparemment le même effet réconfortant sur Martin. Le photographe les rejoignit rapidement et posa une main réconfortante sur son bras. Martin lui sourit timidement en retour. Yann ne savait pas quoi faire pour le faire sourire à nouveau, et la présence de Simon risquait de ne pas suffir à cela. Il s'en voulait d'avoir mentionner le nom d'Hugo aujourd'hui car en faisant cela, il avait fait inutilement souffrir l'homme qu'il aimait et cette pensée lui était insupportable.

-Venez, on va se promener, proposa soudainement Yann. 

-Tous les trois ? demanda Simon. 

-Oui tous les trois Simon, sourit Yann. 

Martin n'eut pas vraiment le choix et à vrai dire, il acceptait cette proposition avec énormément de joie. Sans y faire attention, les deux hommes se prirent la main alors qu'ils partaient avec le petit Simon vers la forêt qui entourait le couvent. 

Le temps était encore clément mais la nuit allait vite tomber, ils n'auraient pas énormément de temps tous les trois mais c'était toujours mieux que tien. Yann et Martin en avaient besoin tous les deux et Simon était heureux d'être avec les deux hommes. Déçu de ne pouvoir tenir leurs mains à tous les deux, il changea de place pour se placer entre eux. S'ils furent tristes de ne plus pouvoir sentir les doigts de l'autre dans les leurs, ils furent heureux de voir Simon avec autant de joie sur son visage. Tous deux se prirent à rêver à une famille, un rêve qu'il n'aurait jamais osé faire avant mais qui leur apparaissait si clairement aujourd'hui. Ils pouvaient se voir ensemble vieillissant, Simon adulte avec eux, marié, avec des enfants, c'était un doux rêve. 

Ils prirent un petit sentier qui glissait légèrement, tenant fermement la main de Simon alors qu'ils descendaient. Ils arrivaient ensuite à une clairière, dans laquelle Yann et Martin aimait se reposer de temps en temps, lorsqu'il n'était pas près de leur arbre. Une partie du ruisseau coulait à cet endroit, au lieu de descendre vers le village, ici se créait une petite cascade que les deux amants avaient déjà suivi plusieurs fois. Connaissant le chemin, ils emmènerent Simon dans cette direction, sachant qu'il serait heureux de pouvoir jouer un peu avec l'eau. 

Arrivés à une intersection, Yann continua dans la même direction qu'ils avaient l'habitude de prendre mais Martin les arrêta. Yann l'interrogea du regard. 

-Et si on allait par là cette fois ? proposa Martin. 

-Non, répondit immédiatement Yann, c’est dangereux par là. 

-Tu y es déjà allé ? demanda Martin surpris. 

-C'est dangereux, on peut pas emmener Simon par là, souffla Yann. 

Martin l'écouta et puis, Yann avait raison, la nuit tombait rapidement, il valait mieux ne pas s'aventurer sur des chemins qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, surtout avec Simon. Alors ils reprirent la route et arrivèrent à leur autre petit coin secret, une autre clairière où le ruisseau se terminait en un magnifique petit bassin où l'on pouvait tremper ses pieds. L'été indien était encore là, alors les deux amants autorisèrent Simon à se déchausser et ils firent de même. 

La fin d'après-midi ne fut que joie et éclat de rire pour eux. Simon était ravi de pouvoir jouer ainsi avec son papa et Martin. Un instant, Yann regretta de ne pas avoir pris son appareil photo pour immortaliser ces moments. Simon qui essayait d'arroser Martin, le rire de Martin qui semblait avoir oublié tous ses problèmes, il aurait voulu capturer leur joie pour toujours. Garder cette image de pur bonheur, pour chacun d'entre eux. 

 

*

 

Cette balade tous les trois leur avait fait le plus grand bien, Martin tout comme Yann avait pu oublier ses problèmes l'espace d'un instant. Ils étaient retournés au couvent juste à la tombée de la nuit, essuyant quelques remontrances des sœurs pour ne pas être rentrés plus tôt. Simon les avait défendu bien sûr, faisant rire les deux hommes qui n'avaient pas tenu compte des remarques qui leur avaient été faites. Ils avaient juste sourit et dit qu'ils seraient plus prudents à l'avenir, sachant tous les deux qu'ils n'en pensaient pas un mot. 

Ils avaient mangé tous les trois, Simon, pour une fois, avait voulu manger sur les genoux de Martin, qui en avait été ravi. Le repas s'était déroulé dans la même bonne humeur que leur balade en montagne. Les deux hommes avaient rit ensemble, leurs mains s'étaient frôlés à plusieurs reprises et sous la table, à l'abri des regards, leurs jambes s'étaient entrelacées plus d'une fois. 

Mais maintenant, il fallait retourner dormir, laisser Simon avec les autres enfants, comme ils le faisaient toujours. Retourner à leur chambre, se retrouver seuls tous les deux, repenser à leurs discussions de la journée et retrouver tous leurs problèmes. Ils ne riaient plus, ils ne se touchaient même pas, comme si quelque chose s'était tout à coup brisé entre eux. Pourtant, l'un comme l'autre n'avait qu'une envie, se perdre dans les bras de leur amant, se blottir contre lui et oublier tout le monde autour d'eux. Mais ils n'en faisaient rien, ils se mirent en pyjama chacun de leur côté, sans dire le moindre mot. Le cœur de Yann se brisa juste après. 

Martin n'était pas allé se coucher dans ce qui était devenu  _ leur  _ lit. Il avait pris place dans le lit que lui avait installé les sœurs lorsqu'il était arrivé, et dans lequel il n'avait passé qu'une seule nuit. Yann ne dit rien, baissant le regard pour ne pas que Martin y voit son air blessé. De toute façon, le jeune médecin n'y prêtait pas attention. Il était trop occupé à cacher sa propre tristesse, il ne voulait pas accabler Yann plus qu'il ne l'avait fait aujourd'hui. Il savait que son amant devait s'en vouloir d'avoir mentionné Hugo ce matin, et de la réaction que ça avait engendré, il ne voulait pas en rajouter, Yann le comprendrait aisément. 

Il se coucha, dos à lui. Yann quant à lui, s'était assis sur le lit, ne sachant pas comment interpréter le comportement de Martin. Il avait besoin de lui, il ne supporterait pas de passer une nuit loin de lui, non. 

Martin sentit rapidement un corps passer sous les draps et se coller à lui. Il n'eut pas la force de lui résister. Yann passa son bras au-dessus du sien et entrelaça leurs doigts. Des larmes commencèrent à couler sur les joues de Martin. Lui aussi avait besoin de Yann, mais n'avait pas voulu lui faire voir une fois de plus le spectacle de sa faiblesse. Ses bras autour de lui se resserrèrent et Martin l'en remerçiait, il en avait tellement envie, son étreinte était si réconfortante, et aujourd'hui, il avait besoin de réconfort. 

-Je suis là Martin, lui murmura Yann à l'oreille, je suis là. 

-Ne m'abandonne pas, sanglota Martin, ne m'abandonne pas. 

-Jamais ! s'empressa de répondre Yann. Jamais je ne t'abandonnerai, je te le promets. 

Martin serra fort sa main dans la sienne, de plus en plus. 

 

**Gabès, 28 mars 1943** :

 

_ Des blessés, toujours plus de blessés, Martin avait l'impression que ça ne s'était pas arrêté de la journée, il n'en pouvait plus. Tous ces cris, le bruit des bombes au loin, cette odeur de sang partout, ces cadavres qui gisent sur le sol et qui se mêlent trop souvent à ceux des vivants. Martin vouait que ça s'arrête, à quoi rimait cette bataille pour autant de pertes ? Cette ville valait-elle la vie de tous ces hommes ?  _

_ Puis ils étaient venus, les cris de victoire, s'ajoutant aux hurlements des blessés dont certains ne passeraient pas la nuit. Martin n'arrivait pas à se réjouir de la victoire, il voyait les effusions de joie dehors mais lui ne pouvait pas y participer, et n'en avait de toute façon pas le cœur.  _

_ “Tu ne pouvais plus te passer de lui hein ? Tu avais besoin que je comble le vide ?" _

_ Martin ne cherchait qu'une personne parmi les combattants victorieux qui revenaient de Gabès. Une seule.  _

_ “Je suis quoi pour toi Martin ? Je suis quoi quand une photo est plus importante que moi ?”  _

_ Martin aurait voulu lui dire à quel point il était désolé et à quel point il tenait à lui. Il voulait lui dire que tout était de sa faute, que c'était lui le responsable de leurs souffrances.  _

_ “La seule vérité c'est que tu l'aimeras toujours et que tu ne m'aimeras jamais” _

_ Martin, maintenant qu'il avait fini de s'occuper des blessés, scrutait avec attention chaque visage, tous autant qu'ils étaient, des plus joyeux au plus désespérés. Il les regardait un par un, il le cherchait.  _

 

Martin pleurait à chaudes larmes et Yann tentait par son étreinte de le réconforter, d'absorber un peu de sa peine. Mais Martin ne parvenait pas à se calmer, il semblait vouloir parler mais aucun son ne sortait, ils restaient bloqués dans sa gorge. 

-Martin, tout va bien je suis là, lui chuchota Yann en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. 

Martin avait du mal à respirer, pourquoi était-ce si difficile à dire ? 

 

_ Il scrutait chaque visage, et ne le voyait toujours pas. Les derniers chars rentraient, les seuls soldats restant occupaient la ville désormais libérée. Martin n'avait plus d'autres choix, il se porta volontaire pour aller dans la ville avec les autres, s'occuper des blessés qui n'avaient pu être transportés.  _

_ Il scruta leurs visages, morts, blessés, vivants, chacun d'entre eux.  _

 

-Il est…mort, pleura Martin suffocant, Hugo...est...mort ! 


	8. Le Jour où Tu m'as Abandonné

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou, me revoilà.
> 
> Désolée pour l'attente... 
> 
> Ce chapitre était important et compliqué à écrire. Pour me faire un peu pardonner il est très long. J'espère que vous aimerez. 
> 
> Je reprends et finis ensuite Neiges Éternelles et je reviendrai finir cette histoire. On approche doucement de la fin. 
> 
> Bonne soirée à tout le monde ! 
> 
> Gabrielle

Ses pleurs reprirent encore plus fort, mais sa respiration était plus calme, son corps plus détendu. Yann sentit les larmes le gagner lui aussi, il ne se souvenait que peu d'Hugo. Il se souvenait seulement que le jeune homme ne l'aimait pas et pourtant, sa mort l'attristait, elle l'attristait et le mettait en colère. Qui alors avait veillé sur Martin depuis ? Qui s'était occupé de lui ? L'avait consolé quand il allait mal ? L'avait fait sourire pour qu'il n'oublie pas comment faire ? Qui l'avait aimé après ça ?

Aimer ? Yann se demanda pourquoi cette question lui était venue à l'esprit et si vite. Aimer Martin, pour lui bien sûr c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde et il n'était pas difficile d'imaginer que d'autres avaient pu l'aimer autant que lui et peut-être mieux. Hugo avait dû être de ces gens-là. Au fond de lui, Yann comprit que ce Hugo dont il se souvenait, le meilleur ami de Martin, nourrissait d'autres sentiments à son égard. Il essaya de fouiller le peu de souvenirs qu'il avait et le constat fut sans appel. Hugo aimait Martin, il en était amoureux depuis longtemps. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Cette façon qu'il avait de le regarder, de le toucher, ce côté très protecteur qu'il avait envers lui. Tout dans son attitude prouvait qu'il avait été fou amoureux de Martin. Pourtant, Yann se surprit à ne pas en ressentir la moindre jalousie.

Aurait-il dû ? Beaucoup dirait que oui, c'était une chose tout à fait naturelle. Mais il n'était pas jaloux, non, pas du tout. Il en était presque heureux, comme si l'amour d'Hugo pour Martin le rassurait en un sens. Si Hugo l'aimait autant et le protégeait à ce point, il serait là pour lui en toutes circonstances.

Les pleurs qui secouaient son amant lui rappelèrent violemment la triste vérité et sa colère. Hugo était mort. Mort et enterré. Et Martin en souffrait, énormément. Sa douleur était incontrôlable, Yann sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas faire cesser ses larmes avant de longues minutes, peut-être même plusieurs heures. Il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Le serrer dans ses bras, le tenir tout contre lui, le rassurer de sa présence. Prendre sa main dans la sienne, caresser sa paume, embrasser son front. Il répétait ces gestes avec une telle tendresse et une telle dévotion. Les plus beaux vers n'auraient pu décrire justement l'amour qui transparaissait dans ses gestes.

Cependant, derrière toute cette douceur, il y avait autre chose. De la colère. Une colère sourde que Yann ne se permettrait jamais d'exprimer à haute voix car elle lui faisait se sentir coupable. Pourquoi était-il tellement en colère ? Ne pouvait-il pas simplement être triste comme tout le monde ? Il aurait dû être triste, si ce n'était pour Hugo au moins pour Martin, et il l'était. Mais la colère prenait le dessus. Il en voulait à Hugo, il lui en voulait d'avoir laissé Martin seul. De l'avoir abandonné, de ne pas avoir su être là pour lui jusqu'au bout.

En cela, il était hypocrite, il le savait bien.

\- C'est ma faute, pleura Martin.

Yann se ressaisit immédiatement pour ne se concentrer que sur Martin. C'était lui qui était important à cet instant.

\- Je suis sûr que non, ne te fais pas de mal comme ça, le rassura Yann.

\- Tu…tu n'étais pas là ! Tu ne…sais pas ce qu'il s'est…passé, sanglota Martin.

Yann ne dit rien et se contenta de le tenir plus fort contre lui, de lui caresser doucement les bras pour le calmer. Martin était pareil à un enfant, il pleurait tellement qu'il en avait du mal à respirer. Yann avait si peur pour lui.

\- Martin, je suis là, murmura tendrement Yann.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas…

\- Je resterai toujours avec toi, je te le promets Martin.

Les larmes le gagnaient lui aussi. Il ne supportait pas de voir son amant dans cet état, il en avait le cœur brisé. Martin se libéra de ses bras quelques secondes et Yann eut encore plus peur. Mais ses craintes furent de courtes durées. Le jeune médecin se retourna pour plonger son visage dans son cou et y laisser couler ses larmes. Il avait besoin de sentir son odeur, de s'en intoxiquer. À cet instant, c'était la seule chose qui parvenait à le calmer. Yann l'avait entouré de ses bras, il lui murmurait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille. Il décida de se concentrer là-dessus.

Il écouta sa voix, se laissa bercer par ses caresse et respira cette odeur trop longtemps tenue loin de lui. Et alors, après plusieurs minutes, sans doute quelques heures, épuisé, il finit par s'endormir dans ses bras. Yann le regarda, paisible dans son sommeil, il avait l'air si innocent. Il caressa sa joue creusée par les larmes. Comment était-il possible qu'on fasse souffrir son amant ? Comment pouvait-on lui vouloir du mal ? Pour lui c'était impossible.

Il ne dormit pas cette nuit-là, il veilla le sommeil de Martin, s'assura qu'il irait bien cette nuit, qu'aucun mauvais rêve ne viendrait perturbait cette paix qu'il semblait avoir trouvée.

_“Alors tu l'abandonnes ? Tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Tu ne l'aimes pas ! “_

Ses démons à lui étaient toujours là, et Yann avait la désagréable impression qu'ils se rapprochaient de plus en plus.

 

*

 

Malgré la douleur qui lui écrasait toujours le cœur, Martin avait passé une nuit reposante. Sans doute parce que les bras de Yann ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Il était si simple de se sentir apaisé quand il était là. Les problèmes semblaient toujours si lointains, même si, en réalité, ils étaient toujours là. La simple présence de Yann ne pouvait pas effacer la peine liée à la mort d'Hugo, mais elle pouvait l'apaiser un temps et l'aider à sortir la tête de l'eau. Quand il était avec lui, il était sûr de ne jamais tomber, que Yann serait toujours là pour le rattraper, qu'il ne courrait jamais aucun danger.

C'était la première fois depuis la fin de la guerre, qu'il devait vraiment faire face à la mort de son meilleur ami. Là-bas, en Tunisie, il n'avait pas eu le temps. Les combats étaient terminés, il y avait des soldats blessés, un médecin n'avait pas le droit de s'attarder sur un mort. Finalement, la guerre l'avait occupé, avait détourné son attention, lui avait permis de détourner ses pensées du trou béant qui s'était formé dans sa poitrine. Mais la guerre avait pris fin, son service avec elle. Il était resté encore quelques mois dans l'armée, pour terminer et dès qu'il avait pu, il était parti. Il avait cherché une chose à laquelle il pouvait se raccrocher, et cette chose, c'était Yann. Tout au long de la guerre, ça avait été sa seule motivation. Retrouver son amant, où qu'il soit. Alors quand celle-ci avait pris fin en Europe, c'était devenu encore plus vrai. Martin avait besoin de se raccrocher à son amant pour ne pas sombrer, pour ne pas que l'image d'Hugo ne vienne le hanter. C'était lâche, de se raccrocher ainsi à un homme qui ne l'aimait peut-être plus pour essayer d'oublier un homme mort qui l'avait aimé plus que tout.

Maintenant que les bras de Yann n'étaient plus autour de lui, sa tristesse venait le recouvrir à nouveau. Ce n'était pas la faute de son amant, les sœurs l'avaient pris avec elles afin de préparer les papiers nécessaire à l'adoption de Simon, plusieurs rendez-vous auraient encore lieu avant de savoir si la demande du photographe était acceptée. Yann avait voulu rester avec Martin, mais le jeune médecin lui avait dit qu'il était plus important de réunir tous les papiers nécessaires pour Simon. Mais désormais il était seul, et il n'avait même pas l'innocence du petit garçon pour l'aider à sourire. Martin avait l'impression de se noyer, de mourir et de ressusciter pour se noyer de nouveau. Un cycle infernal qui ne finissait pas. Et plus les minutes passaient, plus les souvenirs les plus noirs venaient l'assaillir.

\- Martin ?

Le médecin fut au moins tiré de ses pensées par la voix de Gisèle. Il se retourna vers elle, son visage devait porter les marques de ses blessures car elle eut un mouvement de recul. Il n'était vraiment pas beau à voir, quand bien même de nombreuses femmes tombaient sous son charme en tant normal. Gisèle se ressaisit vite et Martin put voir son regard compatissant refaire surface. Elle était peut-être parfois très directe dans ses propos, mais c'était une femme d'une grande compassion, qui s'emportait facilement lorsque ceux qu'elle aimait, qu'elle protégeait, se retrouvaient attaqués. Martin admirait sa force de caractère et aurait voulu avoir la même mais il n'en était rien.

Tel qu'il était en cet instant, c'était un fantôme. Il n'avait envie de rien et souhaitait ne rien ressentir. Il refusait de se laisser aller à sa douleur, il voulait Yann avec lui mais il ne pouvait pas l'avoir. Il savait qu'il se montrait égoïste, que Simon était plus important. Cependant, aujourd'hui il n'arrivait pas à être rationnel, il avait besoin de Yann, il avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, il n'en aura pas pour longtemps, le rassura Gisèle

\- Ah oui, quand ça ? cracha amèrement Martin. Quand tous les habitants des villages alentour seront là pour que je soigne leurs petites égratignures ?

Sa colère n'était pas justifiée, il le savait, mais il n'avait aucune envie de faire son travail de médecin aujourd'hui. Comment aurait-il pu soigner des gens alors que lui-même était incapable de panser ses plaies. Il n'avait pas le cœur à écouter les plaintes de toutes ces personnes, d'entendre encore parler de la guerre, de ce qu'ils avaient vécus sous l'Occupation. Et lui ? Est-ce qu'on lui demandait ce qu'il avait vécu pendant la guerre ? Est-ce qu'on s'inquiétait de savoir comment il allait, s'il avait besoin d'une épaule sur laquelle se reposer ? Personne ne s'inquiétait de lui, on ne s’inquiétait que des autres. De toute façon, tout le monde passait avant lui, après tout il était médecin, les médecins n'ont pas besoin qu'on s'occupe d'eux. Il n'y avait que Yann qui se souciait de lui, il n'y avait que Yann qui l'aimait vraiment ici, il n'y avait que Yann qui pouvait l'aider à aller mieux. Mais où était son Yann ?

\- Ce sont des gens très bien, s'emporta Gisèle, et ils ne viennent pas que pour des égratignures ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Martin détourna le regard et ferma les yeux, mais il était trop tard, ses larmes coulaient déjà. Il ne soignerait personne dans l'état où il était. Il voulait juste être seul, seul avec ses souvenirs, seul avec sa peine, seul jusqu'à ce que Yann le rejoigne, seul jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse de nouveau respirer sur ses lèvres, seul jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse tout oublier dans ses bras, contre son cœur, là où était sa place.

\- Pas aujourd'hui Gisèle ! La supplia Martin. Pas aujourd'hui...

Martin ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il quitta le couvent un peu précipitamment, mais sans courir. Gisèle était tellement surprise par sa réaction qu’elle ne bougea pas. Il passa devant la petite salle de classe improvisée où se trouvaient les enfants mais il n'entendit pas Simon l'appeler. Il était sourd à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, il n'entendait que les battements de son cœur qui cognait si fort contre sa poitrine, il ne ressentait que la morsure de ses plaies ouvertes et sous ses paupières à moitié closes toujours le même souvenir, toujours. Le même depuis des années, toujours le même, toujours.

 

**Sur la Manche, 19 juin 1940 :**

 

_Martin sortait doucement de son sommeil, il avait l'impression de se réveiller après avoir trop bu. Sa tête était lourde et il avait beaucoup de mal à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou dans son esprit, il peinait à se rappeler où il se trouvait, quel jour il était. Tout semblait si vague, il se sentait mal, plus mal qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il avait la nausée mais ce n'était pas ce qui le dérangeait le plus. Ce qui lui faisait le plus mal c'était son cœur. Son cœur saignait, c'était comme si on lui avait arraché de la poitrine et qu'on essayait de l'écraser sous ses yeux. Et soudain, ce fut comme un coup de poignard._

_Yann !_

_Il se releva brusquement mais retomba bien vite sur le matelas de leur cabine. Il se rappelait maintenant. Yann l'avait amené en Bretagne quand la débâcle avait commencé. Usant de ses contacts, son amant avait trouvé un bateau qui les emmènerait vers l'Angleterre, là où Yann pensait pouvoir être plus utile. Il lui avait dit que là-bas ils seraient en sécurité et que c'était tout ce qui importait pour lui. Deux homosexuels n'auraient jamais leur place avec les allemands. Ils étaient tout juste tolérés par les français, Yann ne voulait pas qu'ils risquent leur vie inutilement. Et puis, leurs talents respectifs seraient peut-être utiles aux alliés lui avait-il dit._

_Il lui avait menti. Il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de partir avec lui ! Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas compris plus tôt._

_-Doucement, lui intima Hugo._

_Martin se rappela que son meilleur ami était avec eux, Yann avait accepté de l'emmener. Non, il avait insisté pour l'emmener, Hugo les avait suivis sans réfléchir. Le cœur de Martin s'en trouva soulagé. Lui ne l'avait pas abandonné._

_Il inspira profondément, tenta de se calmer mais sa respiration était erratique, il n'y arrivait pas._

_Yann… Yann. Yann !_

_Il trouva suffisamment de force pour se lever. Tel un fou, il scruta chaque recoin de la pièce à la recherche de son amant, peinant à garder l’équilibre. Il ne vit aucune trace de Yann. Son cœur s’emballa, sa poitrine allait exploser. Hugo était resté assis sur le lit, la mine basse, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'arriverait pas à raisonner Martin. Son meilleur ami sortit de la cabine en titubant et alors il se leva lui aussi pour le suivre. Il ne voulait pas qu'il devienne un spectacle pour les autres passagers, il ne méritait pas ça. Il entendit Martin appeler le nom de Yann. Sa voix était brisée, elle retenait des sanglots lourds, elle trahissait sa douleur. Hugo détesta encore plus le photographe en cet instant. Comment osait-il prétendre l'aimer plus que tout au monde ?! Qu'il voit dans quel état il l'avait laissé !_

_-Yann !_

_Sa voix aurait pu hurler si elle en avait eu la force, mais les sons étaient étouffés par la profondeur de sa plaie. Hugo se précipita vers lui quand il le vit prêt à sauter du bateau pour rejoindre le rivage à la nage. Il crut mourir face à cette vision._

_\- Martin arrête ! ordonna-t-il. On est trop loin, tu veux mourir ou quoi ?_

_\- Lâche-moi ! cria Martin de toutes ses maigres forces. Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi y aller !_

_\- Martin, arrête je t’en prie ! le supplia Hugo._

_Il se débattait comme une bête sauvage mais Hugo parvint à le maîtriser. Le capitaine du bateau arriva vers eux. Un ami de Yann, celui qui les avait fait monter à bord. Martin s'écroula épuisé. Son cœur était desséché, ses muscles ne répondaient plus, il n'était plus qu'une ombre._

_Yann pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé ? Yann… Yann j'ai besoin de toi, je t'en supplie…Yann…_

_Avec l’aide du capitaine, Hugo le ramena jusqu’à la cabine où il le déposa sur le lit. Il le regarda avec tout l’amour qu’il lui portait. Il était déchirant pour lui de le voir ainsi. Il aurait voulu que Martin soit plus fort face à ça, mais il savait très bien que ça ne serait pas le cas. Il connaissait le cœur de son meilleur ami comme s’il c’était agi du sien, en tout cas, c’est ce qu’il croyait. Il ne mesurait pas vraiment toute l’ampleur de l’amour qu’il ressentait pour Yann, après tout, il n’avait jamais vraiment compris cet amour. Martin avait le regard dans le vide, il était totalement perdu. Hugo sentait son cœur se serrer face à cette vision, il ne voulait pas aggraver les choses et pourtant, il fallait qu’il prononce la phrase à haute-voix._

_\- Yann est parti, murmura Hugo._

_\- Non._

_\- Il t’a laissé Martin, souffla Hugo._

_\- Non !_

_\- Il t’a abandonné…_

_\- TAIS-TOI !!!_

_Hugo fut soufflé par sa colère et ne prononça plus le moindre mot. Il resta à côté de lui et Martin finit par lui lancer un regard noir._

_\- Laisse-moi._

_Sa voix n’était peut-être qu’un murmure, mais l’injonction était sans appel, il fallait qu’il parte et très vite. Martin voulait être seul. Hugo n’insista pas, n’essaya pas de le convaincre, il savait que son meilleur ami ne se ferait pas de mal, en tout cas pas directement. Il quitta la cabine, laissant Martin et son cœur brisé derrière lui. Il n’y avait rien de plus à faire pour l’instant. Au fond, il savait très bien qu’il serait dur pour lui de convaincre Martin de se nourrir, de continuer à vivre, de remonter la pente, mais il l’y aiderait et il y arriverait. Il ne laisserait pas son ami se détruire à cause de ce photographe ! Il lui donnerait une raison de vivre, quelque chose à quoi se raccrocher et il lui redonnerait goût à la vie. Martin irait bien grâce à lui, et surtout pas grâce à ce photographe qui prétendait l’aimer plus que tout. Il avait même osé lui redire ça en l’abandonnant : « je l’aime plus que tout au monde et je sais que tu ne le comprendras jamais Hugo. » et toujours cet air supérieur, arrogant, Hugo le détestait !_

_Martin se trouva seul, incapable de retenir ses larmes. Elles n’étaient pas abondantes mais elles étaient bien là, coulant lentement sur son visage. Il ne savait pas si c’étaient des larmes de tristesse ou des larmes de rage. En cet instant, la rage avait envahi son cœur et supplantait sa douleur. Il était en colère, profondément en colère. Il n’arrivait pas à comprendre et c’était sans doute ça le pire. Il essayait de se souvenir de ce qu’il s’était passé la veille, de trouver une explication à…l’abandon de son amant. Mais rien dans son comportement ne lui faisait présager une telle chose. Il se souvenait même de ses baisers sur ses lèvres, si intenses, si tendres. Il donna un coup dans le sac qui se trouvait sur sa table de nuit. Il étouffa un cri de rage dans l’oreiller avant de se relever soudainement._

_Son livre favori, **L’adieu aux armes** , d’Ernest Hemingway, était tombé d’une des poches du sac. Martin ne se souvenait pas l’avoir emmené. Ce livre, c’était Yann qui lui avait offert. Le cœur battant d’un espoir fou, il s’avança pour ramasser l’ouvrage auquel il tenait tant. Le prenant en main, quelque chose en tomba. Il comprit immédiatement de quoi il s’agissait. Son cœur se serra en la retournant. C’était une photo. Sa photo. Une photo qu’il avait prise de son amant un jour où, agacé d’être sans cesse le sujet de Yann, il avait inversé les rôles en volant l’appareil photo. Son compagnon ne lui avait montré cette photo qu’une fois, une seule, il ne lui avait jamais donnée. _

_Cette fois les larmes dévalèrent sur ses joues telle une cascade. Il serra le photo contre son cœur, la regarda un peu, caressa le visage de son amant, déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme si c’était possible. Comme s’il était là, avec lui, tout près de lui, contre lui._

_Yann était le seul qui avait pu placer ce livre dans son sac, Yann était le seul qui avait pu y mettre cette photo. A travers ce cadeau, c’était comme si Yann lui faisait une promesse. C’était sa façon à lui de lui dire je t’aime. Mais Martin ne voulait pas de ça, il le voulait lui. Il le voulait avec lui et pas à des centaines de kilomètres, sans possibilité de lui écrire, de le voir, de lui parler. Il avait tellement besoin de lui._

_Yann… Pourquoi ?_

 

Martin s’était enfoncé dans la forêt alors que le souvenir se rejouait dans son esprit. Aujourd’hui encore, ce sentiment d’abandon ne l’avait pas quitté. Sans doute qu’il ne le quitterait jamais, en tout cas pas tant que Yann ne lui aurait pas expliqué son geste. Il avait besoin de réponse, encore plus maintenant. S’il devait affronter la mort d’Hugo en face, il avait besoin de son Yann, mais pour cela, il devait avoir des réponses à tout cela.

Il était heureux que Yann se souvienne d'eux, mais maintenant, passé cette euphorie, il avait besoin de réponses. Il avait attendu si longtemps, plusieurs années, avait souffert le martyr, joué avec les sentiments de son meilleur ami. Il ne mettait pas toute la responsabilité sur Yann, non, mais s'il était resté avec lui, peut-être que rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il était si faible sans lui. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui. En fait, il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait survivre si son amant ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Il lui fallait son Yann et il lui fallait une explication à toutes ses souffrances.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, ses jambes l'avaient porté jusqu'à la forêt. Peut-être était-ce le meilleur endroit pour qu'il se détende. Respirer l'air frais de la montagne lui faisait tellement de bien ! Paris ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde. Depuis le début de la guerre, Paris ne lui avait jamais manqué. Ce qui lui avait manqué, c'étaient tous les souvenirs liés à son amant. Toutes leurs sorties, même leurs disputes, les moments rares d'intimité, leur appartement près de Notre-Dame. Tout était lié à Yann, toujours.

Finalement, même cette forêt l'était. C'était là qu'ils s'isolaient toujours tous les deux, là que personne ne venait jamais les déranger. Là que la veille, leur balade avec Simon leur avait permis, sans doute à tous les deux, de respirer quelques instants. Comme à leur habitude, Martin suivit le ruisseau, s'arrêta un instant pour se passer de l'eau sur le visage. Si les températures étaient encore clémentes, l'eau était glacée. Il faut dire qu'à cet endroit précis, le soleil ne se montrait presque jamais et uniquement à travers les épais feuillages.

Il arriva finalement à l'intersection et allait se diriger tout droit comme ils avaient l'habitude de le faire quand les paroles de Yann lui revinrent en tête : “Non, c'est dangereux par là”. Que voulait dire Yann ? Était-ce réellement dangereux ? Martin ne s'était pas posé de questions la veille, mais aujourd'hui, il s'interrogeait. Il regarda le chemin, rien ne semblait dangereux, il était d'ailleurs beaucoup moins pentu que celui qu'ils prenaient habituellement. Sa curiosité et son envie de découvrir le passé de son amant reprirent le dessus. Peut-être ce sentier était la clé de la mémoire de Yann ? Martin décida de s'y aventurer, il y trouverait peut-être des réponses.

 

*

 

Yann sortait de son entretien avec les sœurs. Son cœur se serrait, l'adoption de Simon était loin d'être gagnée. Leur rendez-vous à la préfecture s'était bien déroulé, mais malheureusement, il n'était pas le seul candidat sur la liste. D'autres s'étaient présentés et les autorités venaient seulement d'en avertir les sœurs. Lise, qui d’habitude réussissait à garder son calme, avait eu des mots pour eux que Yann n'aurait jamais imaginé entendre de sa bouche. À vrai dire, il n'était pas sûr qu'elle voie d'un bon œil l'attachement qu'avait le petit garçon pour lui. Mais finalement elle semblait se soucier beaucoup de Simon et elle avait compris que ce qui était le mieux pour lui, c'était de rester avec Yann, son papa. Elle ne pouvait pas nier que le photographe avait été comme un père pour lui depuis un peu plus d'un an maintenant. Elle considérait cruel de séparer le garçon de l'homme qui l'avait en effet élevé.

Yann se disait qu'elle avait peut-être tort. Simon serait sans doute plus heureux s'il était adopté par un couple. Avoir un papa et une maman était tellement mieux que de n'avoir qu'un père. Si jamais il lui arrivait quelque chose, qui s'occuperait de lui ? Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, en tant que célibataire, son statut social était beaucoup moins acceptable que celle d'un couple marié. Et si jamais on apprenait la véritable nature de sa relation avec Martin, on leur arracherait immédiatement la garde de Simon. Cette simple pensée lui était insupportable.

Martin.

Tout l’esprit de Yann se tourna immédiatement vers le jeune médecin. Il avait l’air d’aller mieux au réveil ce matin, son sommeil avait été étrangement mais heureusement calme. Yann était soulagé que ses pleurs se soient calmés et qu’il ait pu se reposer. Pourtant, il avait vu son regard ce matin quand il avait dû le laisser. Si profond et empli de douleur. Lui non plus ne voulait pas le quitter et ce regard avait fait remonter un souvenir que Yann n’était toujours pas prêt à affronter. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir l'affronter un jour. Il préférait le laisser enfermé pour l'instant, jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la force d'y faire face.

Martin.

Yann rejoignit rapidement le cloître du couvent à la recherche de Martin. Il se demandait s'il avait beaucoup de patients aujourd'hui. Il espérait que non. C'était égoïste pour ces pauvres gens sans doute, mais il avait besoin de passer du temps avec Martin. Ils allaient mal tous les deux, et dans ces moments ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre. Yann l'avait vite compris, pour sa part, et il n'avait pas eu besoin que Martin lui dise la réciprocité de ce sentiment. Il le savait très bien, depuis longtemps. Yann se demandait comment ils avaient survécu l'un sans l'autre toutes ces années. Il avait peur de… Non, ne pas y penser, pas maintenant.

Martin.

Yann se dirigea vers le cabinet médical. Il n'avait jamais été aussi vivant que depuis l'arrivée de Martin. Il est vrai que les habitants des petits villages de la montagne y trouvaient une aide qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis longtemps sans aller jusqu'à la ville. Yann se figea quand il vit Gisèle sortir du cabinet. Un vieil homme la suivait et la remercia pour ses soins. Le photographe ne comprenait plus rien, où était Martin ? Que lui était-il arrivé ? Son cœur commença à s'emballer, il avait besoin de réponses et vite ! Martin !

-Ah tu es là ! soupira Gisèle avec soulagement. J'attendais que tu ais fini ! Martin n'allait vraiment pas bien, il n'a même pas voulu s'occuper des patients !

-Où il est ? Demanda Yann s'en tenir compte du reste de la phrase, seul Martin comptait.

-Il est parti vers la forêt je crois, mais...

Yann n'attendit même pas la fin de la phrase, il partit précipitamment vers l'extérieur du couvent et atteignit assez rapidement la forêt. Il prit le temps de voir si Simon allait bien. Le petit garçon s'amusait avec quelques camarades, il était entre de bonnes mains, il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour lui.

Martin.

Yann ne réfléchit pas longtemps et prit le chemin qu'ils avaient l'habitude d'emprunter ensemble. Il savait que c'était le seul endroit dans lequel Martin se sentait bien et sans doute le seul endroit où il aurait pu penser à aller dans l'état qu'il était. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas insisté ce matin pour rester avec lui ? Il avait vu à quel point le jeune homme était mal, il avait veillé son sommeil toute la nuit, avait passé toute la soirée à le tenir dans ses bras alors qu'il versait des larmes qu'il avait sans doute retenu depuis longtemps. Yann, tu n'es qu'un pauvre idiot ! Tu l'as laissé seul...encore.

Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées moroses et se reconcentra sur ce qui était important. Retrouver Martin. Il suivit le chemin le long du ruisseau, arriva à l'intersection, continua tout droit.

Non.

Un bruit attira son attention et ce bruit ne venait pas d'en bas. Personne n'était en bas, Martin n'avait pas suivi ce chemin. Martin avait tourné. Yann regarda l'autre sentier, celui qu'ils n'avaient jamais pris, celui qu'il ne devait surtout pas prendre. Son cœur se serra avant de s'emballer frénétiquement. Il ne devait pas, il ne pouvait pas aller par là ! C'était beaucoup trop dangereux !

Yann les entendit. Ils hurlaient au loin.

_Schneller !_

Martin !

Yann se mit à courir aussi vite qu'il le put. Ses poumons le brûlaient tellement sa course était frénétique. Il devait sauver Martin, il le devait ! Mais il les entendait au loin. Cette langue infâme et ces voix sans âme. Le mélange des pas militaires et d'autres beaucoup plus décousus, apeurés.

Martin !

Yann manqua de trébucher plusieurs fois mais il se rattrapa toujours. Quelques racines jonchaient le chemin, les feuilles d'automne recouvrait déjà le sol. Et toujours ces pas et ces voix.

Martin !

Le chemin montait légèrement et là Yann le vit. Il marchait doucement devant lui. Yann se précipita et se jeta sur lui. Martin eut un sursaut. Yann l'avait entouré de ses bras et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il les avait éloigné du chemin, ils étaient cachés derrière un arbre, au milieu des fougères. Yann avait posé sa main sur la bouche de Martin pour l'empêcher de crier. Le dos du jeune médecin collé contre son torse. Il se débattait. Il ne comprenait rien.

-Ne dis rien, ils vont nous entendre, chuchota Yann la peur au ventre.

Martin se débattu et gémit légèrement sous la force de Yann qu'il ne connaissait pas. Mais de quoi parlait son amant ? Il n'y avait rien. Tout était paisible. Les seuls sons que l'on pouvait entendre étaient le chant des oiseaux, le vent dans les arbres, quelques feuilles qui craquent. Les fougères qui les entouraient commençaient à prendre les couleurs de l'automne. Le soleil apportait sa chaleur à travers les feuilles des arbres qui n'étaient pas encore tombé. C'était un havre de paix que l'Homme n'avait pas encore altéré. La seule chose qui brisait cette quiétude était la voix de Yann.

-On peut rien faire pour eux, sanglota Yann à voix basse, on peut pas les sauver.

Ce moment de faiblesse permit à Martin de libérer au moins sa bouche. Mais les bras qui le tenaient contre son compagnon étaient toujours aussi fort. Yann n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher. Pourtant, Martin sentait dans ses gestes qu'ils étaient protecteurs, et non agressifs. Yann voulait le protéger de quelque chose, mais de quoi ? Et de qui il parlait ? Qui était ces “eux” qu'ils ne pouvaient pas sauver ?

-Yann qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Martin affolé.

-Shhh ! Ils vont nous entendre, murmura Yann.

Les bruits devenaient de plus en plus forts, ils étaient si proche. Yann ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il les entendait. Et les bruits des balles, les cris de terreur. Non ! Ils n'auraient pas Martin ! Jamais ! Plutôt mourir ! Non ! Il devait préparer son amant à fuir, à fuir et à le laisser. Je t'en prie, Martin !

-Yann il n'y a personne ! hurla presque Martin.

-Couche toi !

Martin se retrouva au sol, écrasé par le corps de Yann. Cette fois face à lui. Yann le maintenait fermement à terre. Martin avait l'impression de retourner à l'armée.

Une minute. L'armée ? Mais ?

Un regard sur son compagnon lui fit comprendre tout. Yann ne le regardait même pas. C'était comme s'il n'était pas avec lui. Il ne l'était pas. Il était ailleurs, à une autre époque. Qu'entendait-il ? Probablement des allemands, ou la milice ? Alors il avait vécu ici ? Il était passé par ici ? Peut-être connaissait il l'existence du couvent avant d'y arriver ?

Stop ! Les questions pour plus tard. À cet instant il fallait ramener Yann.

-Yann regarde moi, lui dit tendrement Martin.

-Quand je te le dirai tu devras partir ! le supplia Yann.

Sa poigne s'était faite moins forte et Martin put libérer ses mains. Yann avait les larmes aux yeux, il tremblait de peur, il était tétanisé. Mon dieu Yann !

Il plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage pour qu'il le regarde.

-Martin, tu…

-Regarde-moi ! insista Martin plus durement. Regarde-moi.

Sa voix s'était faite plus tendre et les orbes grises de Yann purent atteindre à nouveau ses yeux.

-N'écoute que ma voix, chuchota Martin.

-Mais Martin ils arrivent, pleura Yann, ils tirent encore, ils vont te…

-Juste ma voix Yann, répéta Martin à voix basse, écoute moi. Je suis là avec toi, tout va bien.

Il caressait distraitement son visage sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. Yann avait l'air si vulnérable, cette vision était affreuse. Il semblait avoir un aperçu de ce que son amant avait vécu sans lui.

-C'est ça, respire, juste ma voix Yann.

-Martin…

-Écoute ma voix mon amour, susurra Martin, juste ma voix.

La vision de Yann se brouillait, tout comme les voix des soldats au loin. Les sons ne devinrent plus que des murmures, le bruit des balles était lointain, il s'effaçait. Peu à peu, le chaos autour d'eux et la chaleur des journées de juillet disparaissaient, pour laisser place aux douces couleurs du mois d'octobre. À ces deux perles noisettes, qui brillaient devant lui. Le calme se fit, Yann n'entendit plus que la voix de Martin, il ne sentit plus que la caresse de ses mains sur sa joue.

Martin…

Yann s'écroula, comme vidée de toutes ses forces. Son corps ne le soutenait plus et Martin dut le retenir un peu par le bras pour ne pas qu'il tombe complètement. Un de ses mains retrouva vite sa place sur cette joue. Yann le regarda un instant, les yeux embués de larmes mais ils se firent soudain plus dur.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir par ici ?! cria Yann. Je t'ai dit que c'était dangereux !

-Moi je n'ai rien vu de dangereux ! contra Martin tout aussi dur.

Yann sembla se radoucir. Un instant, Martin crut apercevoir son Yann, mais très vite, le Yann amnésique était revenu. C'était comme un cri de terreur qui s'était éteint aussitôt.

Yann…

Le photographe se recroquevilla. Ramenant ses genoux contre sa poitrine tel un enfant, ses bras enroulés en haut de ses jambes. Il se protégeait, mais de quoi ?

Martin vint s'asseoir tout près de lui. Il caressa délicatement ses avant bras. Yann était perdu. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui l'avait provoqué. Il savait que ce sentier était dangereux, mais pas pourquoi. Et ces voix qu'il avait entendu, des allemands mais aussi d'autres, des murmures, des pleurs, des cris. Et une voix.  Cette voix. Calme. Trop. Calme et apaisante. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait, mais à qui appartenait elle ?

-Yann, reprit doucement Martin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi tu dis que c'est dangereux ?

-J'en sais rien, sanglota Yann, j'en sais rien.

Yann sanglotait mais aucune larme ne coulait. Spn corps était secoué de spasme mais lui ne bougeait pas. Il était figé dans cette position et Martin ne savait plus quoi faire. La réaction de Yann ne lui était pas étrangère. Sur le front, il avait vu beaucoup de soldats souffrir de ce genre de…délire. Comme s'ils revivaient des situations traumatisantes, comme si finalement, les combats ne les quittaient jamais. Il savait qu'il y avait un moyen de les ramener à la réalité, mais il ne fallait pas être trop violent. Leur qu'il n'y avait rien et qu'ils étaient simplement en train de délirer ne faisait qu'empirer leur état.

Yann n'avait pas vu le front, mais quelles horreurs avait-il pu voir sous l'occupation ? Martin se souvenait de certains villages qu'il avait traversé, les exécution d'habitants innocents en guise de représailles. Il avait aussi vu des camps, à l'est, en Alsace, en Allemagne, il n'était pas allé plus loin. Les américains et les russes parlaient de camps en Pologne qui étaient bien pires. Martin n'osait imaginer.

Il vint poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant, délicatement, comme on s'approche d'un animal apeuré. Yann le laissa faire et ce contact sembla le détendre plus que la caresse de ses doigts sur ses bras. Ses muscles se relâchèrent un peu, il n'était plus aussi crispé. La main de Martin remonta de son avant bras jusqu'au creux de son cou. De là, il posa sa paume sur son visage pour lui faire tourner la tête et le regarder. Dieu que ses yeux étaient beaux ! Si beaux. Martin ne s'en laisserait probablement jamais. Il caressa son visage, sans jamais détourner le regard de ce gris magnifique.

-Dis-moi ce que tu as entendu Yann, murmura Martin.

-Y'avait des voix, trembla Yann, les allemands…ils étaient là.

Martin ne cessa pas ses caresses, il regarda Yann tendrement, l'incitant à lui en dire plus.

-Il y avait des cris Martin, et les balles...

-C'était quand Yann ?

Yann ne parvint pas à répondre, il se débattu un peu, délogeant Martin, il prit sa tête dans ses mains. Les voix revenaient, il les entendait bien. Des cris, tellement de cris, la terreur, l'horreur.

-On ne peut pas les sauver, on ne peut pas, répéta Yann la voix brisée.

-Pourquoi Yann ? demanda doucement Martin.

-On se ferait tuer...

Cet aveu s'était fait d'une voix à peine audible, Martin se demandait même si son amant avait vraiment prononcer ses mots. Mais il comprit rapidement que c'était bien le cas, le visage du photographe parlait pour lui. Martin avait l'impression de voir le sien. Il était rongé par la culpabilité. Mais de quoi se sentait-il coupable exactement, Martin ne le savait pas. Mais est-ce que Yann le savait ? Rien n'était moins sûr. Cependant, une chose retint son attention. La scène qui venait de se dérouler lui rappela le jour où il était arrivé au couvent. Ce jour-là ou plutôt, ce soir-là, il avait retrouvé Yann dans sa chambre en plein cauchemar. Et, il avait la même douleur sur le visage.

Ce pourrait-il ? Est-ce que les deux seraient liés ?

Un sanglot sonore tira Martin de ses pensées, concentrant toute son attention sur son amant effondré à ses côtés. Le photographe vint se blottir avec force contre lui. Par ses gestes il le suppliait de l'aider, de ne pas l'abandonner, il lui demandait sa force. Yann se savait totalement égoïste en faisant cela, seulement, il n'était pas assez courageux pour supporter ça tout seul. Il avait besoin de lui, terriblement besoin de lui, et Martin le laissa faire.

Quelle étrange chose que leur relation. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient retrouvé, ils n'avaient fait que se soutenir l'un l'autre. Martin sans doute plus que Yann, c'était lui qui devait souffrir le plus. Mais quand serait-il le jour où Yann se souviendrait de tout, si un jour il parvenait à se souvenir ? Aucun des deux ne savait ce qui se passerait ce jour-là, ils en avaient peur, ils en étaient terrifiés. Martin avait peur de perdre Yann, d'apprendre qu'il ne l'aimait plus, qu'il ne voulait plus de lui. Yann avait peur de se souvenir qu'il avait fait souffrir l'homme contre qui il était blotti, l'homme qu'il aimait, il avait peur de ne jamais être capable de se pardonner.

-Yann, tu peux marcher ? demanda Martin avec douceur.

Yann ferma les yeux et acquiesça silencieusement. Martin l'aida à se relever, ses mains restèrent sur ses hanches un instant. Yann refusait de le regarder mais Martin avait besoin de voir ses yeux, comme toujours. Une fois de plus, il posa une main sur sa joue pour pouvoir admirer son regard gris. Si triste, si blessé en cet instant. Martin lui sourit légèrement et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un doux baiser du bout des lèvres que Yann se chargea d'approfondir, s'accrochant au col de sa chemise comme si sa vie en dépendait. Puis la douceur reprit le dessus et au bout de plusieurs secondes de tendresse, ils mirent lentement fin au baiser, front contre front, savourant ce moment hors du temps, rien qu'à eux.

-Viens on rentre, souffla Martin contre ses lèvres.

Yann fit un petit signe de tête pour donner son consentement, Martin entrelaça leurs doigts et ils rejoignirent lentement le couvent. Sur le chemin, Yann serra fort la main de Martin dans la sienne. Il voulait se raccrocher à ce contact pour ne pas flancher à nouveau, il ne voulait pas revivre la même horreur, c'était trop dur. Il s'accrocha à cette main jusqu'à ce qu'ils aperçoivent enfin le ruisseau et retrouvent le sentier habituel. Là, sa prise se fit plus tendre et ce fut au tour de Martin de s'accrocher à lui. Maintenant que les fantômes de Yann étaient partis, les siens refaisaient surface. Le visage d'Hugo se matérialisa devant lui, il regardait leurs mains liés avec un regard amer mais résigné. Il vit son meilleur ami soupirer, puis sourire légèrement. De la même façon qu'il l'avait fait la veille de sa mort, quand Martin avait pu lui dire à quel point il était désolé.

_-Tu l'aimeras toujours de toute façon, soupira tristement Hugo. Je le savais, je l'ai toujours su, j'ai juste voulu m'accrocher._

_Martin baissa les yeux honteux. Peut-être aurait-il préféré que son meilleur ami lui hurle dessus, il en aurait eu le droit._

_-Je pourrais te rendre tellement plus heureux Martin, tellement plus, murmura Hugo._

_-Hugo..._

_-Non, ne dis rien, je suis pas prêt à avoir une discussion maintenant, le coupa son meilleur ami._

_Hugo lui tourna le dos et inspira profondément, tentant de chasser la boule dans sa gorge._

_-Je t'aimerai toujours Martin, avoua-t-il,quoique tu décides, je serai là pour toi._

C'était sans doute sa manière de dire « sois heureux ». Ce dernier souvenir qu'il avait de lui était doux-amer, il se demandait quelle serait la position d'Hugo s'il le voyait aujourd'hui.

-Papa !

La voix de Simon retentit et sortit Martin de ses pensées. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'ils étaient sortis de la forêt et se trouvaient maintenant juste à l'extérieur du couvent. Profitant du beau temps, les sœurs avaient permis aux enfants de jouer dehors. Simon était resté à l'écart, cherchant partout son Papa et Martin. Personne n'avait voulu lui dire où ils étaient, et personne ne l'avait laissé aller dans la forêt pour les chercher.

Le petit garçon se jeta dans les bras de Yann qui l'accueillit avec joie, serrant le garçonnet contre son cœur. Il avait l'air triste et Yann s'en voulut immédiatement. Il le reposa à terre et Simon essuya quelques larmes du revers de sa main.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Simon ? demanda Yann.

-Vous étiez où? sanglota le petit garçon. Les sœurs ont pas voulu me dire.

Yann soupira honteusement, même s'il avait vu que Simon allait bien tout à l'heure, le temps était bien passé, ils en avaient perdu la notion dans la forêt.

-Je suis désolé, on est allé dans la forêt et on s'est un peu perdu, mentit Yann.

Simon réclama tout de suite les bras de son père qui s'était agenouillé devant lui et Martin les rejoignit. Le garçonnet posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Martin. Puis, se dégageant légèrement, il tendit une feuille de papier au médecin.

-Je l'ai fait pour toi, dit Simon.

Martin regarda la feuille que lui tendait le petit garçon. C'était un dessin, comme il aimait en faire, celui-ci lui réchauffa le cœur au point de lui mettre les larmes aux yeux.

Simon s'était représenté avec eux. Lui au milieu, tenant la main de Yann et celle de Martin, au milieu de la forêt, comme ils l'avaient fait la veille. Dans le coin, Simon avait dessiné une petite maison, et ce fut sans doute le détail qui fit monter ses larmes.

-Tu viendras vivre avec Papa et moi après ? demanda Simon de sa voix innocente. Hein Papa, Martin y viendra avec nous ?

Yann ne sut quoi répondre, il avait la gorge nouée. Les discussions qu'il avait eu avec les sœurs lui revinrent en mémoire. Il n'avait pas le droit de baisser les bras. Le cœur de son fils s'en trouverait brisé si on venait à les séparer. Il devait tout faire pour obtenir cette adoption.

Martin réagit le premier, et prit Simon dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux et embrassant son front.

-Bien sûr que je viendrais avec vous, sourit Martin, je ne vais quand même pas te laisser seul avec Yann, il pourrait faire des bêtises.

Par dessus les larmes, quelques rires se firent entendre. Suffisamment pour apaiser les deux hommes, pour le reste de la journée.

 

*

 

Yann n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourtant la fatigue était bien présente, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il n'avait cessé de se retourner dans le lit, en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Martin qui lui, avait pu trouvé le sommeil, qui semblait si paisible. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui avait pris. Mais il était sorti de la chambre, s'était dirigé vers la réserve, où il savait que les sœurs avaient entreposé les affaires qu'il avait sur lui en arrivant au couvent. Son appareil n'y était plus, bien sûr, Martin l'avait. Il ne lui avait jamais remontré, mais il l'avait toujours, quelque part, Yann ne cherchait pas vraiment à savoir où.

Cependant, à la réserve ce qu'il restait, c'était sa caméra. Il n'en avait pas souvenir et pourtant il était sûr de l'avoir déjà eu en main. Car oui, il avait réussit à remettre la pellicule en place sans rien endommager, il était retourné dans leur chambre, éclairé par la pleine lune, avait réussi à la faire fonctionner, ses doigts trouvant immédiatement leur place et son œil dans l'objectif.

À présent il était là, debout à côté du lit, à observer Martin dormir. À l'admirer serait sans doute un mot plus juste, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait de Martin, c'était bien tout ce qu'il était capable de faire, l'admirer et pas seulement le regarder. Probablement parce que l'amour qu'il lui portait était bien plus fort que ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il lui semblait si simple d'aimer le jeune médecin. Bien sûr il était beau, mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Quand il l'avait vu à travers l'objectif, la première fois, il avait aussi vu énormément de tristesse. C'était la première fois qu'il en voyant autant chez quelqu'un de son rang social. Martin avait éveillé sa curiosité. Puis, en apprenant à le connaître, il avait rencontré quelqu'un de curieux, attentionné, à l'écoute des autres, indigné par l'injustice, passionné par son métier puis, d'une certaine manière, Martin le comprenait. Il avait su voir au travers de son âme en observant ses photos, et ils étaient peu à avoir réussi.

Yann ne cessa son admiration. Martin avait les cheveux désordonnés sur l'oreiller, les yeux clos avec légèreté, un cil était tombé sur ses pommettes rondes. Yann sourit. Sa bouche était entrouverte et s'il s'approchait assez, Yann pouvait sentir la caresse de son souffle sur sa peau. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise de pyjama étaient ouverts, laissant apparaître la peau nue de son torse, et ce grain de beauté au creux de son cou qui rendait Yann fou.

_-Yann, je t'en prie..._

Même avec sa caméra, le souvenir revenait le hanter. Il avait espérer que filmer son Martin l'aiderait à penser à autre chose, mais la vérité était que ce souvenir les concernait tous les deux. C'était la dernière fois qu'il s'était vu et Yann était totalement perdu. Il se souvenait l'avoir fait, il se souvenait pourquoi, mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Ou peut-être que si, il comprenait, mais en même temps, il avait mal, tellement mal. A travers l'objectif, le souvenir vint se superposer au présent et Yann ne pouvait plus faire la différence. Il voyait le corps de son amant endormi, paisible, mais d'un sommeil qu'il n'avait pas choisi. Un sommeil traître dont il était le seul responsable.

Le regard de Martin le ramena brutalement à la réalité et lui fendit le cœur tellement il était tendre. Le jeune referma les yeux juste un instant et murmura d'un ton rieur :

-Ça faisait longtemps que tu n'avais pas fait ça.

Yann posa délicatement la caméra sur la table de chevet, prenant bien soin de stopper l'enregistrement. Un souvenir un peu plus agréable lui revint. Il voyait Martin, dans son appareil, au réveil, l'air légèrement agacé. Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air d'apprécier être pris en photo dès le réveil. Pourtant Yann le trouvait des plus craquants à cette heure de la journée. Encore légèrement endormi, les yeux entrouverts, les cheveux en bataille. Magnifique.

Cependant, l'autre souvenir revint au galop, et Yann s'assit sur le lit juste à côté de Martin. Il ne put se retenir plus longtemps, il fallait qu'ils parlent tous les deux et il fallait qu'il laisse tout sortir. Il posa son oreille tout contre son cœur ; allongé à moitié sur son amant, les larmes commencèrent à couler, les sanglots résonnèrent doucement dans la chambre alors que Yann tentait de se calmer en écoutant les battements de ce cœur qu'il aimait tant se faire plus rapide. Martin ouvrit les yeux pour de bons cette fois, perturbé par ce qui se passait.

-Pardonne-moi, pleura Yann, pardonne-moi.

Martin serra Yann dans ses bras, le regard perdu, cherchant à comprendre ce que Yann voulait qu'il lui pardonne.

-Pardonne-moi, répéta Yann la gorge nouée, pardonne-moi je t'en supplie.

-De quoi Yann ? demanda Martin avec douceur. Te pardonner quoi ?

Yann voulait parler, mais les mots restaient coincés dans sa gorge. C'était comme si on lui enfoncer un tisonnier pour ne pas qu'il parle. Pourtant il voulait lui dire, lui expliquer, lui dire qu'il était désolé, profondément désolé, qu'il se sentait coupable, qu'il aurait dû rester avec lui. Il était seul responsable de leur malheur et il le savait.

Pourquoi tu as fait ça Yann ? Pourquoi ?

 

**Bretagne, 19 juin 1940 :**

_Yann guidait Martin sur le port qu'il semblait déjà connaître. Il lui tenait la main comme un parent tiendrait celle de son enfant pour ne pas le perdre dans une foule.Martin s'accrochait à lui de la même manière, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'ils soient séparés, surtout pas maintenant._

_Le maréchal Pétain avait annoncé l'armistice deux jours plus tôt. Heureusement, comme avait dit Yann, ils se trouvaient tous les deux en Bretagne et pouvaient rapidement rejoindre l'Angleterre. Martin avait eu du mal à comprendre ce départ précipité, mais pensant à la sécurité de son amant, pour lui ce départ était nécessaire. Les opinions de Yann étaient bien connues, nul doute qu'il se ferait rapidement arrêté par les autorités allemandes s'ils restaient en France. Pour Martin, c'était une évidence de le suivre et Yann ne l'aurait jamais laissé rester en France. Après tout, ils vivaient ensemble. Si leur homosexualité n'était pas affichée au grand jour, Martin serait en danger pour ces liens d'amitié étroit, ou pire, et ça, Yann ne le permettrait jamais._

_Après s'être frayé un chemin parmi la foule, Yann les fit monter à bord d'un bateau que Martin trouva assez petit, par rapport à ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Ça ne semblait pas être un bateau pour voyager. Ça ressemblait plus à un grand bateau de pêche, c'en était peut-être un, Martin n'aurait su dire._

_-C'est ça ton bateau ? râla Hugo._

_Martin l'avait presque oublié. Son meilleur ami avait eu du mal à les suivre à travers la foule. Il faut dire que malgré la guerre, enfin, la fin de la guerre, le marché continuait de se tenir._

_-Oui c'est celui-là, venez, lança Yann sans tenir compte du ton d'Hugo._

_Le blond se retint de faire plus de commentaires, il resta derrière eux alors qu'ils montaient à bord. Ils furent accueilli par le capitaine, Xavier de Moulins, un ami de Yann. Ils avaient l'air de bien se connaître mais Martin était bien trop inquiet pour s'arrêter sur ce genre de détail. Il se sentait mal, il avait déjà le mal de mer alors que le bateau était toujours au port. Il s'accrochait fermement à la main de Yann pour ne pas flancher._

_-Vous pouvez y aller, troisième porte sur votre droite, indiqua Xavier à Martin._

_Martin regarda Yann qui le rassura de son regard gris et d'une légère pression sur sa main. Une question financière à régler avec Xavier sans doute. À contrecœur, Martin lâcha la main de Yann et suivit les indications du capitaine._

_-Non, dit Xavier fermement, vous de l'autre côté, Daniel va vous montrer._

_C'était à Hugo que ces mots étaient adressé. Un des marins, sans doute le fameux Daniel lui fit signe de le suivre et Hugo le suivit non sans ronchonner. Il n'aimait pas être mis à l'écart mais il imaginait bien que c'était encore un coup du photographe. Il n'aimait vraiment pas ça. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais il suivit tout de même le marin sans poser plus de questions. Il aurait une discussion d'homme à homme avec Yann plus tard._

_Martin hésitait devant la cabine, il jeta un dernier regard vers Yann. Son amant lui sourit pour le rassurer et il entra dans la cabine. Yann allait vite le rejoindre. Mais le capitaine de Moulins avait l'air contrarié et ça ne présageait rien de bon. Martin espérait que tout irait bien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Et ce mal de mer ! Le bateau bougeait à peine, la mer était calme en cette journée de juin. Le beau temps et la chaleur auraient presque pu faire oublier la guerre et la défaite de leur pays. Martin entra dans la cabine et s'assit immédiatement sur le petit lit une place qui s'y trouvait, et déposa ensuite son sac sur la table de chevet. Il avait vraiment besoin de respirer._

_Xavier regarda Yann durement, il n'aimait pas les surprises de dernière minute, surtout en des temps comme veux qu'ils vivaient en ce moment. Amener un bateau français en Angleterre n'allait pas être simple, il fallait faire vite et surtout ne pas trop attirer l'attention. Seulement, trop de voyageur allait rapidement attirer l'attention._

_-Yann tu m'avais dit deux personnes, l'accusa Xavier._

_-Il n'y aura que deux personnes, répondit Yann calmement, je ne viens pas._

_Xavier écarquilla les yeux, il avait du mal à comprendre ce que lui disait son ami. Comment ça il ne restait pas ? Le pays allait devenir bien trop dangereux pour lui quand les allemands occuperaient chaque région. Il ne pouvait pas._

_-Yann c'est trop dangereux pour toi de rester ! s'exclama Xavier._

_-C'est dangereux je sais, souffla Yann. Je vais rentrer en clandestinité, mais je dois faire quelque chose pour mon pays._

_-Alors fais-le depuis Londres ! répliqua Xavier.._

_Yann rit légèrement en baissant la tête puis releva les yeux pour regarder son ami._

_-Xavier je suis journaliste, je suis photographe, sourit Yann, on n'a pas besoin de ça à Londres. Et je ne rentrerai pas dans l'armée. Je ne peux rien faire depuis l'Angleterre. Mais ici ? Ici je peux combattre les allemands de l'intérieur et montrer la vérité au peuple français, montrer qu'on peut encore se battre._

_-Tu ne peux pas faire ça tout seul, rétorqua Xavier._

_-Je ne le suis pas, le contredit Yann, il m'a demandé._

_Xavier comprit immédiatement de qui il parlait, et il savait très bien qu'avec le réseau qu'il avait, il serait assez simple de créer un groupe de résistance à l'occupant boche. L'idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit du marin, Yann ne serait sûrement pas le seul à vouloir résister, d'autres le feraient, il en était persuadé, mais il était inquiet. Pour tous ses amis._

_-Je suppose que je n'arriverai pas à te convaincre ? demanda Xavier de façon rhétorique._

_-Non, en effet, soupira Yann. Il a besoin de moi._

_-Je sais, et toi, tu veux servir ton pays et faire ton travail, poursuivit Xavier pour lui._

_Un silence se fit, Xavier semblait songeur mais Yann ne lui demanda pas le fond de sa pensée. Il avait peur de la connaître._

_-Et ton Martin ? Il ne va pas vouloir te suivre ? l'interrogea Xavier._

_-Ça, je m'en occupe, répondit Yann résigné._

_Xavier n'en demanda pas plus, il dit simplement à Yann qu'il n'avait que quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne quittent le port. Yann acquiesça et se dirigea la boule au ventre, mais déterminé, jusqu'à la cabine où se trouvait Martin._

_En entrant, il sourit légèrement en voyant que son amant était déjà un peu pâle et semblait ne pas apprécier du tout d'être sur un bateau. Martin releva son regard noisette vers lui, soulagé. Yann le rejoignit en se mettant à genou devant lui, son sac encore sur le dos. Il posa ses mains sur les avant bras de Martin, les caressa légèrement pour l'apaiser. Son amant avait baissé les yeux sur leurs bras, laissant à Yann tout le loisir de l'admirer sans être vu. Une dernière fois._

_Il avait sa chemise grise, chemise dans laquelle Yann le trouvait absolument irrésistible. Il avait encore plus l'air d'un enfant, et Yann aimait cet air innocent. Il refit le tracé de ses grains de beauté de son regard, imprimant chaque constellation précisément dans son esprit, de sorte qu'il pourrait les redessiner indéfiniment sans que personne ne devine jamais la véritable signification de tous ces points. Son cœur se serra. Il savait que Martin allait souffrir, il lui en voudrai probablement toute sa vie. Mais il faisait ça pour le protéger, pour être sûr qu'il irait bien. Jamais il ne se pardonnerait si quelque chose lui arrivait._

_-Mon amour, ça va aller, lui dit il d'une voix douce._

_-Je crois que je suis pas fait pour naviguer, grimaça Martin._

_-Effectivement, on dirait que c'est pas ta tasse de thé, rit légèrement Yann._

_Il caressa lentement son visage, effleura ses joues du bout des doigts, incitant Martin à le regarder. Il se perdit dans ses deux perles noisette, se noya dans leur profondeur. Une dernière fois._

_Il sentit Martin trembler. Il n'allait pas bien du tout._

_-Mon amour qu'est ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Yann._

_-J'ai peur, avoua Martin comme une faute._

_-Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, le rassura Yann sans cesser sa caresse._

_Mais Martin tremblait toujours, il était nerveux. Yann se dit que son plan pouvait fonctionner. Il fit glisser son sac d'un côté, et de sa main libre en sortit sa vasque. Une flasque héritée de son père, sans doute la seule chose qu'il avait gardé de lui en dehors de sa montre. Il s'en voulait de l'utiliser pour une telle chose. Mais il le faisait pour protéger Martin._

_-Bois, ça te fera du bien, lui dit Yann en tendant sa flasque._

_-D'où tu sors ça ? Et je ne bois pas, tu le sais, râla un peu Martin._

_-Crois-moi, aujourd'hui c'est le bon jour pour commencer, insista Yann l'air de rien._

_Angoissé comme il l'était, il ne réfléchit pas. D'une main fébrile, il saisit la flasque que lui tendait Yann. Il bu juste une gorgée et grimaça en sentant  le whiskey couler dans sa gorge._

_-Prends en un peu plus, l'encouragea Yann._

_-C'est immonde !_

_-Oui, mais ça va te calmer, sourit Yann._

_Martin obéit docilement et prit quelques gorgées de plus avant que Yann ne l'arrête. C'était définitif, il n'aimait pas l'alcool quel qu'il soit. Le rire léger de Yann ne se fit pas entendre, pourtant il était sûr que la scène le faisait beaucoup rire. Yann n'était pas un grand buveur non plus, mais il lui arrivait de boire quelques verres. Aucun mot ne fut ajouté. Yann avait repris sa place agenouillé devant lui, et ses mains caressaient de nouveau ses avant-bras._

_Au bout de quelques minutes, Martin se sentait toujours un peu malade._

_-On devrait aller voir Hugo, dit-il._

_Yann acquiesça et s'écarta légèrement pour laisser Martin se lever. Mais quand il se mit debout, il chancela immédiatement et Yann le rattrapa. Sa tête lui tournait, il perdait l'équilibre, il sentait que ses muscles ne répondaient plus, comme s'il était sur le point de s'endormir. Sa vision se troublait, ses yeux se fermaient. L'alcool ne pouvait décemment pas lui faire un tel effet. Il n'avait presque rien bu._

_Non !_

_La vérité lui claqua à la figure comme un fouet. Il eut assez de force pour regarder Yann. Tout dans ses yeux lui disait qu'il avait raison._

_-Non, gémit Martin, je t'en prie non…_

_-Shhh, souffla Yann en l'allongeant sur le lit. Tout ira bien mon amour, tu vas juste t'endormir._

_-Non…je t'en prie non… Ne fais pas ça !_

_Il n'arrivait plus à rester éveillé, il ne voulait pas s'endormir non ! Il connaissait les effets de cette drogue, c'est lui qui les avait expliqué à Yann. Yann non, ne me laisse pas. Il tentait de se débattre avec le peu de force qu'il avait mais Yann avait le dessus. De toute façon, ses mouvements n'étaient pas violents. Un enfant aurait pu le maintenir allongé._

_-Yann… Me laisse pas…_

_-Ça va aller, chuchota son amant. Tu seras en sécurité c'est tout ce qui compte, que tu sois en sécurité._

_-Je veux p…._

_Yann le fit taire d'un baiser qui les fit pleurer tous les deux. C'était un baiser d'adieu au goût de sel. Un baiser dont Martin ne voulait pas mais que Yann faisait durer. Il l'empêchait de se débattre, l'obligeait à succomber aux effets de la drogue, au sommeil. Il ne voulait pas. Non, Yann, ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai besoin de toi._

_Il tombait doucement dans la nuit, Yann ne mit fin au baiser qu'au moment où les yeux de Martin se fermaient. Il caressait sa joue, ses cheveux, ses poignets._

_-Je t'aime, murmura Yann contre ses lèvres._

_Martin n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu, peut-être était-il déjà en train de rêver. Il s'endormit sans rien pouvoir faire, sans la possibilité de résister, les larmes sur ses joues mais le corps tout à coup détendu._

_Yann caressa son visage encore quelques instants, les larmes aux yeux. Il avait si mal, il voulait tellement rester avec lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant, et il ne pourrait pas vivre à Londres. Il devait faire son travail, servir son pays et l'aider._

_Il ne devait pas rester plus longtemps. Xavier devait quitter le port et lui, devait quitter cette cabine avant de changer d'avis. Il replaça tendrement une mèche de cheveux sur son front. Un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et, avec un effort surhumain, il quitta le lit. Fouillant dans sa veste, il sortit une lettre qu'il posa sur le sac de son amant. Il lui en voudrait sûrement mais il lui devait une explication. Qu'il l'accepte ou pas ce n'était pas important, le plus important était qu'il soit loin de tout ça, en sécurité._

_Il ramassa son sac et quitta la cabine. À l'extérieur, il tomba tout de suite sur Hugo, qui l'attendait les bras croisés et le regard dur._

_-Je me demandais pourquoi tu avais insisté pour que je vienne, commença Hugo, maintenant je sais._

_-Je ne te demande pas de me comprendre, lâcha Yann froidement._

_-Tu oses dire que tu l'aimes, le coupa Hugo en haussant la voix. Tu ne le mérites pas ! Tu n'es qu'un sale égoïste ! Tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne !_

_-Sans doute, admit Yann avec un haussement d'épaule qui agaça fortement Hugo._

_-Tu ne l'aimes pas et tu ne l'as jamais aimé ! cracha Hugo. Il sera bien mieux sans toi !_

_Yann ne dit pas un mot de plus. Il y avait du vrai dans ses paroles. Pas en tout, mais une part de vérité y était caché. Yann contourna Hugo pour quitter le bateau mais se retourna une dernière fois alors que le blond allait pénétrer dans la cabine pour s'assurer que Martin allait bien._

_-Veille sur lui Hugo, lui intima Yann la faiblesse bien audible dans sa voix. Et tu as tort sur une chose : je l'aime, je l'ai toujours aimé et je l'aimerais toujours._

_Il lui tourna le dos et Hugo alla au chevet de Martin. Xavier prit Yann dans ses bras une dernière fois, les deux hommes se souhaitèrent bonne chance et Yann fit promettre à Xavier de mettre Martin en sécurité coûte que coûte._

_Yann descendit, le bateau quitta le port presque immédiatement. Et la dernière image que Yann eu de lui, était celle d'Hugo, qui s'était placé en évidence à la poupe du bateau, et qui déchirait sa lettre avant de la jeter dans l'eau de la mer._

_Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi. Martin arriverait probablement à refaire sa vie, s'il se persuadait qu'il l'avait abandonné. Hugo serait là pour lui, il l'aimerait à sa place. Martin serait heureux et pourrait vivre, c'était le plus important._

 

Yann serra ses doigts autour de hanche de Martin, marquant sa peau sans que son amant ne l'en empêche ou ne grogne de douleur. Le photographe tenta de parler à nouveau mais les mots ne voulaient toujours pas venir. Il se concentra sur les battements de cœur dans son oreille. Juste les battements de cœur. Réguliers. Son corps se détendit légèrement. Martin était vivant. Martin était vivant ! Il avait survécu à la guerre, c'est tout ce qui comptait.

-Je t'ai laissé, parvint à articuler Yann avant que les sanglots ne reprennent. Je t'ai laissé, je te demande pardon.

Martin sentir son cœur se serrer. Le souvenir était bien là, vivace. Ce sentiment de trahison, ce sentiment d'abandon. Il était toujours là, un étau autour de son cœur, prêt à serrer dès qu'il l'oubliait un peu trop longtemps.

-C'est ma faute, pleura Yann, tout ça c'est ma faute.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Martin d'une voix blanche. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé ?

Yann inspira et expira plusieurs fois.

-Tu devais être en sécurité, je devais te protéger…

-Tu aurais pu rester, répliqua Martin.

-Non… Il… il avait besoin de moi.

-Qui ?

Yann tenta de savoir, de se rappeler. Qui lui avait demandé de l'aide ? Qui avait eu besoin de lui ? Qui ?

-Yann, qui ?

-J'EN SAIS RIEN !!!

Yann s'écroula dos au lit, la tête dans ses mains. Il voulait se rappeler mais ses souvenirs étaient bloqués. Comme si on essayait de le protéger, comme si ses souvenirs allaient le faire trop souffrir. Son esprit le protégeait.

Martin passa ses mains sur son visage. Il était perdu lui aussi. Yann se souvenait de ce jour, il se souvenait l'avoir laissé seul sur ce bateau, seul dans ce nouveau pays, seul face à la guerre. Mais il n'avait pas toutes les réponses. Surtout la plus importante de toutes. Pourquoi ? Il n'en pouvait plus. Les réponses semblaient si proches, elles étaient à portée de main, mais c'était comme si à chaque fois qu'il voulait les attraper, elles bondissaient au loin comme des sauterelles.

Martin se releva légèrement dans le lit et prenant sur lui, il vint s'asseoir à côté de Yann. Il essayait de comprendre, de mettre toutes les pièces du puzzle ensemble. La réaction de Yann au sentier, ce traumatisme qu'il semblait avoir vécu et ce “il”, ce “il” qui avait besoin de lui mais de qui Yann ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

-Je t'aime, chuchota Yann. Je t'aime. Je t'aime, ça je le sais.

Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux pour lui dire ça. Il l'avait regardé dans les yeux en lui disant les trois petits mots qu'il avait toujours voulu entendre.

Pourtant, ces trois petits mots n'avaient aucune saveur. Il n'y avait rien, Martin ne ressentait rien. Il aimait Yann, il l'aimait toujours et il l'aimerait toujours. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment Yann à ses côtés. Il n'était pas vraiment là, pas totalement là. Le Yann à ses côtés pouvait lui dire je t'aime sans le moindre effort. Son Yann… Son Yann en était incapable…

Yann, j'ai besoin que tu te souviennes. Yann j'ai besoin de toi.

Yann posa sa tête sur son épaule et Martin le laissa faire, perdu dans ses pensées.

Yann, j'ai besoin que tu te souviennes. Yann j'ai besoin de toi.

Yann…

Yann.

Yann !


End file.
